Si Tu Peux Me Voir Maintenant
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Le fils de Bella a un ami imaginaire appelé Edward. Bella aussi a besoin d'un ami. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'elle se rencontre que le nouvel homme dans sa vie ressemble étrangement à la description que son fils fait de son ami Edward?
1. Chapitre 01

_**Traduction française de If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**L'oeuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN est une création géniale de CharmingAndInsane .net/u/1702290/CharmingAndInsane**_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !!**_

_**Résumé : Le fils de Bella a un ami imaginaire appelé Edward. Bella a besoin d'un ami. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'elle rencontre un homme qui ressemble étrangement à la description que son fils fait de son ami Edward.**_

**Ahh oui à rajouter : Histoire complète en 26 chapitres**

**Chapitre 01. Se faire des amis.**

**EPOV**

Je marche le long de la route, ressentant la présence qui me pousse vers eux. C'est ainsi que je me fais de nouveaux amis, je suis attiré par eux. Quoi, enfin, disons plutôt que leur besoin de moi, d'un ami, est ce qui m'attire vers eux. Des enfants jouent dans la rue. Certains ont grande allure traversant la route en rollers. D'autres encore jouent à la poupée ou ont de petites parties de thé dehors.

Toutes les maisons dans cette résidence sont les mêmes. Grandes maisons de deux étages avec les mêmes murs blanc d'un ennui.... Les jardins sont larges avec un mur en pierre les séparant les uns des autres.

Je m'arrête devant la dernière maison de la rue. C'est ici. C'est cette maison. Elle est différentes des autres. Elle a les mêmes murs blancs mais avec une véranda faisant le tour de la maison. Devant une des larges fenêtres, il y a une balancelle. La porte est peinte d'un rouge brillant et a deux petits carreaux en verre incrustés dedans. En dessous des carreaux se trouve un heurtoir et une entrée pour le courrier. Cette porte ressemble à un visage qui me sourit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un signe.

« A qui fais tu signe? ». me demande un petit garçon d'environ six ans. Il a des cheveux bouclés bruns et des yeux marron. Il est pale de peau et à l'air assez frêle. Il me semble étrangement familier.

« Je fais signe à la porte. ». Je lui souris, mon sourire en coin. Je fais une grimace à la porte, espérant que cela fasse rire le garçon.

Je réussis mon coup. Son rire sonne comme de petites clochettes et extrêmement infectieux. Il roule sur le sol prit d'un fou rire.

« Pourquoi... fais... tu …. signe..... à …. la … porte.? ». Il hoquete entre les mots.

« Je le fais parce que ta porte ressemble à un visage qui sourit, évidemment, pfft! ». Je roule des yeux et lui souris. Je ne veux pas paraître mesquin. Je veux être son ami.

« Oh! ». Le garçon me regarde, confus au départ puis hausse les épaules. « T'es un peu bizarre. ».

Je ris et il me rejoint. « Ouais je sais, mais les personnes normales me font peur. Tu ne veux pas paraître ennuyeux. Tu veux te démarquer, faire ta place dans ce monde. ».

« Oui, je ne veux pas être ennuyeux. Ma mère est ennuyeuse. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais elle n'aime pas s'amuser. ». Son petit visage se transforme en un froncement.

« Tous les grands sont ennuyeux. ».

Il me demande « Mais n'es-tu pas un grand? ».

« Oui, je le suis. Mais je suis assez âgé pour savoir que tu n'as pas besoin d'être ennuyeux. Alors je ne le suis pas. Quel est ton prénom d'ailleurs. ».

Il hésite. C'est la partie la plus dure quand tu te fais un ami. Tu peux discuter avec eux, mais lorsqu'on en vient aux présentations, ils ne veulent pas répondre. Généralement ça prouve qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêt pour mon aide. Ils en ont besoin mais c'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas prêts.

Alors je reste dans le coin jusqu'au bon moment.

« Mon prénom est Cormac. ». Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. D'ailleurs il lui en manque une devant.

« Moi c'est Edward. ». Je lui souris aussi. C'est génial. Il veut être mon ami. « Est-ce que c'est ta balle? ».

« Ouaip. Tu veux jouer? ».

« Ouais. Le foot est de loin ce que je préfère. Mon ancien ami Tom et moi on jouait tout le temps. ».

Il me demande « Tu parles de Tom Newton? ».

« C'est bien ça. ». Je souris. Je me demande comment il connait mon ancien ami Tom.

« Je suis dans sa classe à l'école. ».

Attends ! C'est vrai ! Cormac. Cormac Swan est dans la classe de Tom. Il parlait tout le temps de Cormac. J'avais l'habitude de voir Cormac à l'école de Tom à chaque fois que j'y allais avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il me paraît familier.

« Oh, je te connais maintenant. J'avais l'habitude de te voir à l'école avec Tom. ».

Il a l'air confus encore une fois. « Mais... moi je ne t'ai jamais vu là bas. ».

« Bien sur, que tu ne m'as jamais vu, idiot. Personne ne peut me voir. Tom avait besoin de moi, alors il pouvait me voir. Mais maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi alors j'ai disparu. ».

C'est la partie la plus difficile de mon boulot. Lorsque l'on doit quitter son ami.

Il hoche la tête en comprenant. Les enfants sont plus compréhensifs que les adultes. C'est incroyable de voir comment leurs brillants petits esprits peuvent tout assimiler. On shoote dans la balle pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'on entend un cri strident venir de l'intérieur de la maison.

J'entends une femme crier « Arrgh ! Rose, tu veux ma mort ! ».

Avant que je le sache, une magnifique, femme blonde est en train de sortir de la maison. Elle porte une minuscule jupe qui peut difficilement être appelé une ceinture, alors encore moins une jupe. Son haut est brillant et scintillant et très révélateur. Et la cerise sur le gâteau est qu'elle parade dans des talons hauts qui en aurait tuer plus d'une. Elle se tourne vers nous et fait un signe à Cormac.

« A plus tard Mac. Ne sois pas difficile avec maman. ». Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et monte dans la voiture garée devant la maison. Elle tourne la clé, mais rien ne se passe.

Je demande « Qui c'est? ».

Il semble presque sur le point de pleurer « C'est ma tante Rose. Elle et maman ne s'entendent pas très bien. ».

un moment plus tard, la plus magnifique femme du monde sort à son tour. Elle porte un téléphone dans sa main et porte un ensemble pantalon noir. Ses cheveux sont tirés en un chignon serré à l'arrière de son crane. Elle porte des talons assortis, mais lorsqu'elle descend les escaliers devant la porte, elle trébuche.

« Merde ! ». Rose rit.

« Rosalie Lilian Hale, sort de ma voiture. MAINTENANT ! Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois. ». Elle parle d'une voix rauque, sa voix enrouée à force de crier.

Rose réplique « Tu n'as pas à le demander. Ton tas de merde ne marche pas de toutes les façons. ». Elle sort de la voiture et retourne vers la maison. Lorsqu'elle passe devant la femme en tailleur noir, elle lui demande de l'argent pour un taxi. Ce qui est étonnant est que la femme le lui donne.

« Merci sœurette, j'apprécie. Je te rembourserai bientôt. ».

La femme aux cheveux bruns roule ses yeux et semble marmonner pour elle même.

Je demande à Cormac « Qui est la dame avec les cheveux bruns? ».

« C'est Bella. Ma maman. ».

Sa maman? Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'y a aucune erreur possible que c'est son fils. Il est sa parfaite image. Mêmes cheveux sombres et yeux noisettes. Même peau pale et silhouette mince. Je ressent un sentiment bizarre au creux de mon estomac lorsque je la vois ou alors lorsque je pense à elle. C'est vraiment étrange non?.

Je ressens une forte attirance vers elle mais ce n'est pas possible. Les adultes n'ont jamais eu besoin de mon aide avant. J'aide les enfants. Les adultes sont la catégorie d'Esmée, et même dans ce cas, ce sont ceux sur le point de mourir qui ont besoin d'elle. Les adultes sont trop étroits d'esprit pour me voir. Ils ne croient qu'en ce qu'ils voient. Mais si ils y arrivent vraiment, je veux dire ouvrir leurs yeux et croire en moi, alors ils me verraient. Non seulement moi, mais nous tous. L'équipe toute entière Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, Emily, Leah, Kim et moi bien sûr.

Sans offense envers Bella, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à croire aux 'Amis Imaginaires', alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens cette attraction vers elle.

Je ressens toujours le lien avec Cormac, mais il n'est pas aussi fort que celui avec Bella. C'est vraiment étrange. Je n'ai jamais eu à aider deux amis en même temps. Je ne sais pas non plus comment je suis supposé aider Bella alors qu'elle ne peut pas me voir. Je pense que je dois parler de ça avec Carlisle.

J'ai bien l'impression que mon temps avec Cormac va être vraiment... intéressant.

_**Voilà ma nouvelle histoire. J'ai fait tout autant appel aux votes du public qu'à ceux de mes amies. Donc on enchaine avec cette histoire et on verra la suite !**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, histoire que je dise l'avis des frenchies aux auteurs...**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapitre 02

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 02. Maman, voici Edward.**

**BPOV**

Je me réveille ce matin. Je me douche dans ma salle de bains impeccable. Je m'habille d'un tailleur pantalon convenable et pars réveiller Cormac. Il est endormi profondément dans son lit. Les couvertures ont été virées et ses cheveux sont ébouriffés. La chambre est en désordre. Sa penderie est grande ouverte avec les vêtements pendants des cintres. Ses jouets sont éparpillés partout par terre et il y a aussi des vêtements sales qui trainent au sol. Je ne comprends pas comment une si petite personne peut créer un tel désordre. Un frisson me parcourt en examinant sa chambre. C'est la seule pièce de la maison que j'autorise à être dérangée.

Le reste est impeccable. J'ai besoin d'ordre et de tranquillité dans ma vie, et avec une sœur qui manque de sérieux et un père qui boit beaucoup trop, ce n'est pas trop demandé.

Je suis manager à la Galerie d'Art de Port Angeles alors j'ai une certaine dose de contrôle là bas. Ma maison est le seul endroit où j'ai un total contrôle.

Ma maison est mon sanctuaire. C'est le seul endroit où je peux tout gérer. Je peux décider de tout ce qui arrive. Tout ce que je dis est fait. Je parie que je donne l'impression d'être une maniaque du contrôle. Mais non je ne le suis pas. C'est juste que j'aime que les choses soient soignées et que tout soit en ordre.

« Cormac il est temps de se lever. Ta tante Rosalie va surement nous rendre visite aujourd'hui. ». Je dis 'surement' car les trois dernières fois où elle nous a dit qu'elle passait, elle n'est jamais venue. En sachant que la troisième fois, j'ai du la sortir de prison pour avoir agresser quelqu'un dans la rue.

Il bougonne une réponse et se tourne dans son lit.

« Cormac, sors ton petit derrière de paresseux de ce lit. Maintenant ! ». Ma voix est un peu plus dure que prévue.

« MmmOk maman... ». Il murmure une ou deux incohérences et se roule dans le lit.

Je le corrige « OK, maman. ».

J'entre dans ma cuisine en inox impeccable et commence à préparer le petit déjeuner de Cormac. Je lui fait son bol de céréales lorsque du coin de l'œil, je vois le torchon pendre de travers sur la poignée du four. Ça m'irrite au plus haut point. Je laisse le petit déjeuner et remédies à mon problème rapidement. Je m'assure qu'il soit convenablement plié en deux et le replace prudemment sur la poignée.

Peu après, j'entends des pas faisant leur chemin vers la cuisine. Cormac entre.

« Bonjour maman. ». il a encore sa voix toute endormie.

« Bonjour Cormac. ». Je me baisse pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. Je finis de lui préparer son petit déj et le place devant lui.

Je mets en marche la cafetière et me prépare à recevoir une tasse de café bien relaxant, lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retenti.

_Elle a enfin décidé de se montrer aujourd'hui._

Je la regarde et suis dégoutée par ce qu'elle porte. Un haut rose brillant avec beaucoup trop de paillettes, ça me fait mal à la tête rien que de le regarder. Sa jupe est si courte qu'on peut difficilement dire que c'est une ceinture. Elle laisse très peu à l'imagination. Lorsque je regarde ses chaussures, j'ai mal au crane directement, des talons aiguilles d'au moins 13 centimètres.

« Salut Bells. Comment vas tu? Je suis venue voir mon neveu... » elle passe devant moi. Je ferme la porte et la suis.

« HEY MAC ! » elle hurle en entrant dans la cuisine. « Viens là et donnes un câlin à ta tante préférée. ».

Il la prend dans ses bras « Salut Tante Rosalie. ».

Elle le relâche et se tourne vers moi. « OK, je l'ai vu. Maintenant je dois te parler, petite sœur. ».

J'ai déjà dans l'idée qu'elle a besoin d'argent et qu'on finira par s'engueuler. Je n'ai pas envie que Cormac assiste à ça.

« Cormac, dépêches toi et finis ton petit dej. Il fait beau aujourd'hui alors pourquoi n'irais tu pas dehors dès que tu finis. Ta tante et moi devons parler. ».

Il engouffre son repas et part dans le jardin. Il y a beaucoup de monde jouant dehors, peut être qu'il peut se joindre à eux et jouer avec eux. Il n'est pas très bon pour se faire des amis et le seul ami qu'il ait, Tom Newton, ne vit pas dans notre résidence.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Rosalie? » Autant aller directement à l'essentiel. Ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot.

« Ben j'ai perdu mon travail. ».

Je lui demande sarcastique « Pourquoi ne suis je pas surprise? ».

« Hé Bella, pas besoin d'être une connasse. Ils ne me comprenaient pas là bas. Je veux dire, comment suis je censée travailler avec des gens moches? ».

Comment peut-elle être aussi superficielle? Souvent je me dis qu'on ne peut pas être sorties de la même personne.

« Gens moches? Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi? Qu'est ce qui te permet de décider qui est moche et qui ne l'est pas? ».

« Ben tout le monde est moche comparé à moi Bella. ». Elle rit comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Peu importe, Rosalie. Comment vas tu payer ton loyer si tu ne reçois plus d'argent? ».

« C'est facile petite sœur. Je viens t'en emprunter. ».

« NON ! ».

« Mais Bella ! ». Elle commence à geindre. « Madame Clearwater dit qu'elle va me jeter dehors si je ne la paie pas et tu sais que papa ne me laissera pas rester. Et je sais que ça ne sert à rien de te demander si je peux rester chez toi car tu ne voudras pas non plus. ».

Elle marque un point. Je ne la veux pas à la maison à cause de mon fils. Papa peut à peine prendre soin de lui, alors une autre personne en plus c'est impossible. Lorsqu'il est sobre, il passe tout son temps à incriminer ses filles. Rien de ce que l'on fait n'est assez bien. Je me rappelle lors de ma séparation avec le père de Cormac, je suis allée voir papa, en espérant un peu de réconfort. Au lieu de ça, il a enfoncé le clou avec des propos cruels.

_« Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'il s'en aille Bella? Est ce que tu l'as harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il craque? Est ce que tu l'as fait partir à cause de ton agaçante obsession pour le ménage et l'ordre? Tu arrives toujours à ça n'est ce pas Bella? Ils ne veulent jamais rester avec toi ! »._

« OK. ». J'attrape mon sac et donne un paquet de billets dans sa main. J'espère que ce sera assez.

« Ah au fait, j'ai ruiné ma caisse et elle a besoin de réparations. Vu que je n'ai pas d'assurance je leur ai dit de le mettre à ton nom. J'espère que ça te dérange pas. D'ailleurs je vais être obligée de prendre ta voiture pour quelques jours. ». Elle dit tout ça rapidement avant de filer vers la porte.

Je sens la rage monter en moi. Comment ose t-elle? Elle pense que tout lui est acquis. Je sais que j'ai presque toujours, OK j'ai toujours, été présente pour l'aider, mais j'aimerai tout de même avoir le choix en la matière. On ne sait jamais, un de ces jour j'aurais le courage de lui dire non.

Elle court vers la porte. J'attrape le téléphone, prête à appeler la police si besoin et l'a suis dehors.

Je lui cries dessus « Arrgh ! Rose, tu veux ma mort ! ».

Elle se retourne vers moi, un sourire railleur au lèvres. Puis elle fait signe à Cormac dans le jardin.

« A plus tard Mac. Ne sois pas difficile avec maman. ». Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et monte dans ma voiture. Elle tourne la clé mais elle ne veut pas démarrer.

Je descends les escaliers en courant mais ma chaussure reste coincée et je tombe.

« Merde ! ».

Rose se moque.

« Rosalie Lilian Hale, sort de ma voiture. MAINTENANT ! Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois. ». Ma voix est rauque à force de crier.

« Tu n'as pas à le demander. Ton tas de merde ne marche pas de toutes les façons. ». Elle sort de la voiture. Merci mon dieu. Ma voiture s'en sort indemne même si je doit vérifier pourquoi elle ne démarre pas. Rosalie passe devant moi, mais avant de retourner à l'intérieur, elle me demande encore plus d'argent.

« Bella, vu que ta voiture ne marche pas, il me faut de l'argent pour un taxi. Tu peux m'en trouver? ». elle me tend sa main attendant l'argent supplémentaire.

J'atteins mon sac et lui en donne encore. Je bougonne.

« Je ne le veux pas, mais je le dois. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toutes les façons. ».

« Merci sœurette, j'apprécie. Je te rembourserai bientôt. ». Elle sort de la maison pour appeler le taxi.

Je la regarde avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mais oui c'est ça. C'est pas comme si tu ne me l'avais jamais dit avant. ». Je continue à bougonner pour moi même. Mmmmh Peut être devrais je me faire examiner. Ma mère avait l'habitude de dire que parler tout seul est le premier signe de folie.

Après l'épisode Rosalie, je retourne dans la maison. Je suis extrêmement fatiguée en seulement une matinée. Je retourne dans ma cuisine et vois la cafetière. Je n'ai même pas encore pris mon café du matin. Je me le fais et m'installe sur le siège près de la fenêtre.

Je respire l'odeur aromatique de mon café avant de le gouter. Mes mains froides entourent la tasse bien chaude. J'apporte la tasse à mes lèvres et bois un peu. Le liquide coule dans ma gorge, me réchauffant entièrement. Je savoure le goût un peu aigre et tout mon stress s'en va.

Je me relaxe dans mon siège et bois tranquillement mon café.

Une fois fini, Cormac revient de l'extérieur, trainant ses pieds sales. Je flanche en voyant la poussière qui s'en détache.

« Cormac, s'il te plait ! Enlèves tes chaussures sales à l'extérieur. ». Je me pince le haut du nez.

« Ouais maman. ». il part les retirer.

« On va jouer dans ma chambre. ».

« OK. Je t'appelle pour déjeuner. ».

Ma béatitude s'est envolée dès que Cormac est entré, et je suis si préoccupée par Rosalie que j'entends à peine ce qu'il me raconte.

Je m'occupe en passant l'aspirateur et en faisant la lessive. Je nettoies ma cuisine et arrange tout soigneusement. Je finis le rez de chaussée avant de passer à l'étage. À mi chemin je m'arrête. J'ai l'impression d'être observée. Je vais vers la porte mais il n'y a personne.

Lorsque je finis de nettoyer, il est l'heure de déjeuner.

« Cormac? ». Je l'appelle et entre dans sa chambre. « Que veux tu pour déjeuner? ».

Il reste silencieux puis tourne son visage vers un coin de la chambre.

« Edward dit qu'il veut un sandwich alors je veux la même chose. ».

Je suis confuse « Qui est Edward? ».

« C'est mon ami. ».

« Et où il est? ».

Son visage me regarde avec embarras « Ben... il est juste là. ». il me montre le coin.

« Non il n'est pas là. Il n'y a personne ici. ».

Il a un ami imaginaire et je me dois de stopper ça avant que ça prenne une tournure malsaine. Il me regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes, me suppliant de jouer le jeu. Me suppliant d'oublier les règles et de me laisser aller. Il me demande de faire quelque chose de drôle pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Cormac. Il n'y a personne ici. Je t'appelle quand ton sandwich est prêt. ». Le ton de ma voix lui indiquant bien que la conversation est terminée.

Je redescends lui faire un sandwich au poulet. Je sors mon pc portable et fais quelques recherches. Les experts disent que je dois jouer le jeu. Ils expliquent que la plupart des 'amis' partent au bout de trois mois. C'est un soulagement. Je pense que je suis capable de vivre avec cet Edward pour un moment.

Je remonte les escaliers pour lui dire que son repas est prêt. J'aurais pu l'appeler du rez de chaussée mais je ne tolère pas que l'on crie dans ma maison.

Je sors trois sets de table et installe le couvert. C'est un gaspillage de nourriture, faire trois sandwichs pour deux personnes. Autant Cormac que moi même n'avons un grand appétit, alors le sandwich sera perdu.

Il descend les escaliers et je le regarde indiquer le siège près de lui.

« Edward dit que le poulet est de loin son préféré. ».

« Eh bien si c'est pas une chance. ». Je me force à placer un sourire sur mon visage avant de me retourner.

Je l'écoute avoir une conversation chuchotée avec cet 'Edward'.

Je m'assois et regarde la chaise vide devant moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis saoulée à faire un plat supplémentaire. Alors que ça va rester là.

Je décide de prendre exemple sur ce que disaient les experts et commence une conversation avec 'Edward'.

« Alors... Edward. ». Il faut que j'arrive à continuer. « ...d'où viens tu? ». Je regarde la chaise vide.

Cormac rit à quelque chose.

« Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle? ».

« Tu veux dire que tu ne l'entends pas? ». Il me regarde incrédule.

« Non, apparemment non. ».

« Il dit qu'il vient de Eriaf Eriorc. ».

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? J'en ai jamais entendu parlé._

« Vraiment? ». Heureusement, je suis sauvée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Je vais répondre et lorsque je raccroche je retourne dans la cuisine.

Le seul sandwich restant est le mien qui est à demi mangé. Où est ce que l'autre est parti? Je gratte les miettes des assiettes dans la poubelle et passe un peu de temps à chercher où Cormac a pu le balancer. Rien dans la poubelle. Je vais surement le retrouver au fond d'un placard dans quelques semaines. Je frissonne à l'idée.

Je finis mon sandwich et lave les assiettes.

« Merci. ».

« De rien Cormac. ».

Il me répond « Quoi?... je n'ai rien dit. ».

_Comment ça?_

_**Nota de l'auteur : cette histoire est tirée d'un livre de Cecelia Ahern (la même que P.s. I Love You, retranscrit en film et de la série Samantha Who? Pour ceux et celles qui connaissent).**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plait ! C'est encore une FF tout en douceur ! **_

_**J'en ai un peu assez des FF avec du sexe dans tous les chapitres... oui oui la prochaine histoire sera hot and spicy parce que dans cet hiver froid un peu de Calorrrr fait toujours du bien ! Mmm chaleur ! Bon là je m'emporte …**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**Vos commentaires sont comme trouver une caisse vide un samedi chez Ikea … un vrai délire. (ah ah surtout en ce moment – Force et courage sous ce froid !) **_


	3. Chapitre 03

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 03. Une expérience.**

**EPOV**

Est ce que j'ai bien entendu?

Est ce que Bella a répondu lorsque j'ai dit 'merci'?

Ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'est pas supposée me voir alors encore moins de m'entendre. Seuls les enfants peuvent nous voir. Seuls nos 'amis' peuvent réellement nous voir. Bella n'est pas mon amie, même si ça ne me dérangerais pas qu'elle le soit. Je dois réellement en parler avec Carlisle.

La voix innocente de Cormac répond « Je n'ai rien dit. C'est Edward. ».

« Ça suffit Cormac! J'en ai assez de tes histoires avec Edward. Arrêtes de rigoler maintenant. Si Edward est là, alors pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas le voir? ». Elle s'impatiente.

« Tu peux l'entendre, il est celui qui t'a répondu tout à l'heure. ».

« Bien. Alors si je peux l'entendre, fais en sorte qu'il me dise autre chose. ». Elle croise ses bras et lève un sourcil.

Cormac se tourne vers moi et hoche la tête.

« Je pense que tu es vraiment jolie aujourd'hui Bella. ». D'un côté j'espère qu'elle peut m'entendre et d'un autre qu'elle ne le puisse pas.

Rien ne se passe. Elle reste là, les bras toujours croisés. Aucun signe ne montre qu'elle m'a entendue.

« Alors? Suis je supposée entendre quelque chose? ».

« Mais tu l'as entendu ! Tu l'as fait. Tu l'as entendu te dire merci. Pourquoi ne peux tu plus l'entendre maintenant. ». Il s'exprime avec des larmes de frustration dans les yeux. Il se tourne vers moi et pleure « Pourquoi elle ne peut pas t'entendre? ».

Je lui explique « La question serait surtout pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'a entendu la première fois? Les adultes ne sont pas supposés me voir ou m'entendre. ». Il acquiesce.

Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, le téléphone sonne. Bella quitte la pièce pour répondre en murmurant.

« Ne suis je pas la plus populaire ce matin. ».

Un moment plus tard, elle revient dans la cuisine.

« Es tu prêt à aller chez la nounou Karen? ». Il fait oui. « OK alors va chercher tes affaires. ». Elle tape ses mains sur lui pour l'encourager et le dépêcher.

Je suis Cormac jusque dans sa chambre. « Qui est nounou Karen? ». Je suis toujours curieux de toutes informations concernant mes amis.

« C'est ma nounou. Elle veille sur moi lorsque maman est au travail. Elle est vraiment gentille et elle a un chien qui s'appelle Bobo. ». Il rigole.

« Oh. ». La compréhension s'inscrit sur mon visage. C'est pourquoi il est si content d'y aller. « Les chiens sont de loin mes préférés. ». Cormac est d'accord avec moi.

Bella passe la tête par la porte de la chambre et dit « Cormac dépêches. On va être obligé de prendre l'autre voiture vu que la noire ne démarre pas. ».

Alors que Cormac ouvre la porte passager pour moi, je peux voir Bella rouler des yeux et secouer sa tête du coin de mon œil. Je m'en moque. J'attends ce genre de réaction. Beaucoup de parents réagissent comme Bella.

On se gare devant une petite maison avec un immense jardin au devant de la maison. Il y a un grand mur d'escalade et un labrador noir sautille dans le jardin à la recherche de sa queue. Un rideau de devant bouge et la porte est ouverte par une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle est vraiment jolie. Elle a de jolis cheveux gris blond. Elle ne s'inquiète pas de teindre ses cheveux grisonnants. Ça lui va bien. Elle a un visage doux en forme de cœur. Nounou Karen est petite et ses vêtements sont vraiment tendance. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu gris brillants et froids.

Elle fait un sourire des plus éblouissants en voyant Cormac alors qu'il lui fait signe de la voiture. Bella sort de la voiture et ouvre la portière pour Cormac sachant que la sécurité enfant est enclenchée. Dès qu'il descend de la voiture, elle referme rapidement la portière.

Je suis bloqué à l'intérieur de la voiture. Je ne peux pas en sortir. Les amis imaginaires ne peuvent pas ouvrir les portes. On arrive à faire pas mal de choses mais la maîtrise de l'ouverture et fermeture d'une porte est une des choses que l'on arrive jamais à apprendre.

Je recherche le visage de Cormac en regardant par la vitre. Il est effondré et semble être prêt à pleurer. Mon cœur sort de ma poitrine en le voyant ainsi. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien, que l'on va se revoir bientôt.

Bella reste pour discuter avec nounou Karen durant cinq minutes avant de retourner dans la voiture.

« Alors Edward, je suppose que c'est juste toi et moi. ». Elle rit toute seule. « Super ! Maintenant je parle toute seule. ». Elle secoue sa tête.

En fait je suis excité d'aller travailler avec Bella. Je sais que dès que j'ai le moyen de sortir de la voiture, je suis censé trouver Cormac. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. C'est aussi ce que je suis supposé faire. Si l'un d'entre nous se retrouve séparé de son ami, alors on doit le retrouver le plus vite possible. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Cormac sera bien avec nounou Karen. Je suis curieux au sujet de Bella. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un adulte qui était capable de m'entendre.

Elle gare sa voiture à coté d'un grand immeuble. Il y a un panneau indiquant « Bienvenu au Musée d'Art de Port Angeles. ». Alors elle travaille dans un musée. Un musée d'art est le dernier endroit où j'aurai imaginé Bella.

Elle va à l'intérieur et grimpe les deux volées d'escaliers jusqu'à son bureau. Sur la porte il est marqué 'Isabella Swan – Responsable des Expositions' en petites lettres noires. Elle ouvre la porte et je me glisse à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne la referme derrière elle.

Bella s'assoit à son bureau et regarde quelques documents. Sa tête se relève lorsque l'on tape à la porte. Une jeune femme ressemblant à une fée passe sa tête par la porte. Elle a de beaux yeux brillants couleur topaze. Des cheveux noirs et courts qui pointent dans toutes les directions. Je peux dire directement qu'elle est une personne vraiment excitée et joyeuse. Elle suinte d'enthousiasme.

Sa voix de soprano chante « Hey Bella ! ».

Bella lui sourit « Salut Alice. Comment vas tu? ».

« Je vais super bien merci. Je me demandais si tu veux aller faire du shopping aujourd'hui? ».

Bella gémit « Alice ! Est ce que je le dois? ».

« Oui bien sur! ». Alice a un air borné. Son visage s'adoucit et elle prend un air boudeur. Montrant les meilleurs 'yeux de chien battu' qu'il m'aie été donné de voir. « S'il te plait? ».

Bella soupire lourdement. Elle s'adoucit. « OK. Je suppose. Je ferais mieux d'appeler Karen pour voir si elle peut garder Cormac un peu plus longtemps. ».

« Génial ! Je repasse lorsque le travail est fini ! ». Elle sourit, contente d'avoir réussi à la convaincre. Alice sort de la pièce et, Bella et moi sommes à nouveau seuls.

Je me tiens près d'elle et la regarde pendant qu'elle travaille. Elle regarde beaucoup de photographies et les place sur son bureau dans une sorte d'exposition. Elle s'arrête et regarde dans le vide avec un regard triste et lointain sur son visage.

Je souhaite savoir ce qui ne va pas chez elle. À quoi penses t-elle? Qu'est qui passe dans son esprit en ce moment? Je veux la faire sourire encore. J'adore lorsqu'elle sourit.

Je pousse un soupir, faisant se lever les cheveux à l'arrière de son crane. Elle frissonne.

Elle a sentit mon souffle. Je sais que c'est vrai. Je secoue ma main devant son visage mais rien ne se passe. Ça devient incroyablement frustrant.

Pourquoi, une minute, elle peut ressentir mon souffle et m'entendre et l'instant d'après je n'ai quoi qu'il en soit aucune réaction de sa part.

Je passe le reste de mon temps, ce jour, à tenter de voir si elle peut réagir encore. Je passe aussi beaucoup de temps à simplement la regarder. Sa façon de bouger, cette façon qu'elle a de regarder régulièrement la photo de Cormac qui est sur son bureau. J'aime lorsque certaines de ses mèches de cheveux glissent de son chignon et retombent sur le devant de son visage.

Ça ne m'a pas paru si long lorsque Alice est venue chercher Bella. J'aurais vraiment dû tenter de retrouver Cormac mais je suis beaucoup trop intéressé par Bella. Je dois en découvrir plus à son sujet.

Alice demande « T'es prête Bella? ».

« Oui. Laisses moi prendre mon sac. ». Elle se lève, remet en ordre, défroisse des plis imaginaires et retire des poussières toutes aussi imaginaires de son tailleur pantalon marron.

Elle attrape son sac à main et quitte la pièce. J'ai juste le temps de sortir à mon tour.

Bella ouvre la portière de la voiture d'Alice.

Alice lui dit « Et si on ramène ta voiture chez toi et je te suis. Ensuite on prend ma voiture pour aller faire nos courses. ». Bella accepte. J'ai l'impression que quoi que Alice puisse lui dire, ça passe.

Alors qu'Alice explique cela à Bella, j'en profite pour passer près d'elle et m'installe dans la voiture. En passant, mon corps la touche et je sens une décharge électrique me passer dans le corps. Bella sursaute aussi. Est ce qu'elle l'a senti?

« Bella, ça va? ». Alice semble concernée.

« Oui. Oui je vais bien. J'ai juste eu une petite décharge statique par ta voiture. ». Elle semble troublée.

« Oui je suppose. Ça m'arrive tout le temps. C'est vraiment ennuyeux. ».

« OK. ». Bella referme la porte et se déplace vers sa propre voiture.

Une fois devant la maison de Bella, on attend son arrivée. Elle gare sa voiture et en sort. En marchant vers celle d'Alice, elle trébuche. Alice sort et va pour l'aider. J'ai envie de courir vers elle moi même. Je veux contrôler chaque partie de son corps pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Ça me fait mal au cœur de penser que Bella puisse avoir mal. Pourquoi est ce que je ressens cela? Je n'ai jamais de tels sentiments avant. Ils sont nouveaux pour moi. Je bouge du siège passager avant vers un de ceux à l'arrière pour que Bella puisse s'assoir.

Bella arrive et s'installe, jetant son sac à l'arrière de la voiture. Alors qu'Alice conduit vers le centre commercial, Bella lui raconte ce qui lui arrive au sujet de Cormac et de son 'Problème'. Alice est très compréhensive et dit qu'elle devrait jouer le jeu.

Elle se gare dans le parking et elles sortent de la voiture. En récupérant son sac à l'arrière, elle me permet de sortir aussi.

Bella semble partie pour l'échafaud « Alors Alice, par où on commence? ».

« Suis moi Bella chérie. Suis moi. ». Elles franchissent les portes du centre.

Faire des courses avec Alice relève, sans aucun doute, de l'expérience. Je comprends pourquoi Bella n'était pas motivée. Alice semble incapable de s'arrêter. Elle se déplace d'un magasin à un autre. Elle achète tellement de choses qu'elle est obligée d'en laisser dans les magasins pour les récupérer plus tard.

Elle insiste pour porter elle même ses vêtements préférés alors elle doit avoir tout de même près de dix sacs dans les mains. Bella n'en a que deux. Elle n'en aurait pas eu si Alice n'avait pas insister pour qu'elle s'offre quelque chose. Bella semble ne pouvoir s'écarter des couleurs marron et noir en flânant dans les rayons. Mais parfois elle se dirige tout de même vers quelques gris.

On va dans un autre magasin et Bella repère un manteau. De style militaire s'arrêtant au niveau du genou. Il a des boutons brillants et un col haut. Il s'évase progressivement à partir de la taille. Il est vraiment très beau. Bella l'essaye et il semble être fait pour elle. Elle choisie le marron.

Je me plains lourdement « Pas encore en marron Bella. Essaies une couleur différente.». Je regarde le rayon et en repère un bleu. « Et pourquoi pas en bleu? Le bleu sera vraiment joli sur toi. ». Je lui dit tout cela alors que je sais qu'elle ne peut pas m'entendre.

Elle reste là un moment. Probablement à débattre si elle doit oui ou non l'acheter. Puis elle le repose. Je suppose qu'elle ne le prendra pas.

À ma surprise, elle prend le bleu. Est ce que son subconscient m'a entendu? Est ce qu'il m'écoute? J'ai finalement réussi à joindre Bella.

« Qu'est ce que t'en penses Alice? ». Elle tient le manteau en l'air.

Alice bégaie « Il est vrai... vraiment magnifique Bella. ». évidemment surprise par le choix de couleur. « Est ce que tu vas l'acheter? ».

Bella sourit « Oui, je crois que je vais le faire. ».

Je lui souris aussi. Je suis vraiment heureux. Bella ressent ma présence, manifestement. Elle ne peut peut être pas me voir, ni m'entendre encore, mais quelque part profondément inscrit dans son esprit, elle sait que je suis là.

_**Ah ! Le contact commence à s'établir ! Des suppositions? N'hésitez pas à nous dire vos idées !**_

_**Merci de passer votre temps avec moi ! Plutôt que de regarder je sais pas moi, une émission où les gens apprennent que les girafes c'est grand, qu'en Afrique il fait chaud et que niveau connerie il y a toujours pire que soi (ça par contre ça fait toujours plaisir de s'en rendre compte en effet !)**_


	4. Chapitre 04

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 04. La réunion 'What IF'**

**EPOV**

Les amis sont de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, on le sait tous. Alors pourquoi les amis imaginaires seraient différents? Mais ça ne compte pas vraiment de savoir à quoi on ressemble. Ce qui compte c'est le rôle que l'on joue dans la vie de notre meilleur ami. Je n'ai pas choisi Cormac pour devenir mon ami. Il m'a choisi. Bien sur, il ne sait pas encore. J'ai eu l'attraction vers lui parce qu'il a besoin de moi, mais maintenant je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit le seul à avoir besoin de mon aide.

Cormac va me voir, mais ne remarquera pas mon collègue Jacob, qui a l'air d'avoir six ans et a les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Jacob a les mêmes intérêts que Cormac. Les amis sont choisis en fonction de la compagnie dont les meilleurs amis ont besoin à ce moment de leur vie. Il est donc évident que Cormac recherche une figure paternelle dans sa vie car il n'a jamais connu le sien. Je lui demande parfois à ce sujet mais il dit juste qu'il ne l'a jamais rencontré. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il s'appelle Sam.

Bella d'un autre côté, hé ben, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a besoin de moi, ou si elle a vraiment besoin de moi. Mais depuis le peu de temps que je la connais, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle puisse me voir.

Après qu'elle m'ait entendu ce matin, et les courses cet après midi, j'ai fait la demande pour une réunion 'What IF' en urgence. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je fais ce boulot depuis des années et me considère comme un expert, mais cette situation me laisse perplexe. Il est commun d'être vu par plus d'une personne pendant une mission, mais jamais par un adulte. OK, Bella ne m'a pas réellement vu mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je sais que Carlisle aura des réponses pour moi.

Les réunions 'What IF' sont arrangées pour que tout le monde puisse discuter de ce qu'il nous arrive avec un ami en particulier. Si quelqu'un a un problème, alors nous partageons nos connaissances sur des situations similaires et essayons d'aider notre collègue. J'en ai jamais demandé une pour moi, alors Carlisle est un peu choqué. Le nom de cette réunion a un double sens. On est tous fatigués d'être appelés 'Amis Imaginaires' alors j'ai pensé au nom 'What IF pour 'What Imaginary Friend'.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle de réunion, tout le monde est déjà là. La salle est emplie de rire et de gens en train de jouer. Assis autour de la table, chacun dans son fauteuil personnalisé et attitré, il y a mes collègues. Jacob est là, allongé sur son pouf portant un vieux jeans couvert de taches d'herbes et de boue.

Esmée est en train de tricoter dans son rocking chair. Elle a un visage vraiment doux, en forme de cœur et de beaux cheveux couleur caramel. Il n'y a qu'une exception pour le fait que les adultes puissent nous voir et c'est elle. Esmée. Elle ne travaille qu'avec eux. Enfin, elle ne travaille qu'avec les personnes âgées. Elle leurs apporte du réconfort et les aide à être prêt pour leurs derniers moments sur terre.

Leah est assise sur son fauteuil en forme de balle de foot. Son pied pendant de l'accoudoir. Elle semble avoir douze ans. Ses cheveux sont attachés et placés sous une casquette de base ball. Elle a la peau cuivrée comme Jacob. Elle est un vrai garçon manqué. Elle lance une balle de baseball sur le mur à coté d'elle. Elle me fait signe quand je rentre.

Kim est l'opposée de Leah, mais elles s'entendent super bien. Kim semble avoir neuf ans. Elle est assise, les chevilles croisées, sur une petite chaise en bois, gravée d'un dessin compliqué dessus. Sa robe à fanfreluches lui arrive jusqu'au genoux, ses chaussures noires brillantes.

Je lui demande poliment « Quelque chose de prévu Kim? ».

« Oui. Mon amie Emmer organise un thé dans son jardin. Je dois être bien habillée. Elle a reçu un nouveau service à thé pour son anniversaire. Elle a cinq ans maintenant. ».

Je lui souris et remarque Emmett assis dans son fauteuil inclinable avec une expression renfrognée. Ses cheveux bouclés tombent sur son visage pour cacher son expression mais il ne peut nous cacher son humeur. On peut sentir la tristesse émaner de lui.

La douce voix d'Esmée lui demande « Emmett chéri, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? ».

Il bouge sur son fauteuil avant de répondre. Même s'il a l'apparence d'un homme dans la vingtaine, il a l'air si innocent et perdu assis ici. Il répond tristement.

« Lorsque Alec s'est réveillé se matin, il ne pouvait pas me voir, mais après le déjeuner il a pu. ».

On sait tous ce qu'il se passe. Alec n'a plus besoin de lui. Alec commence à vivre sa propre vie. Il n'a plus besoin d'Emmett. Il est toujours triste de quitter un ami, mais tant d'enfants ont besoin de notre aide.

On fait de notre mieux pour réconforter Emmett. Je m'assois sur mon confortable fauteuil en cuir, pivotant et Carlisle commence la réunion.

Je suppose que l'on peut dire que Carlisle est notre chef. Il est le plus vieux dans notre entreprise et il sait quasiment tout ce qu'il faut connaître à propos d'être le meilleur ami de quelqu'un. Ses cheveux blonds brillent grâce aux rayons de soleil qui passent par la fenêtre.

Il dit doucement « OK tout le monde, commençons. ». Il attend un moment que nous nous taisions tous pour continuer.

Il me sourit « Comme vous le savez, Edward a demandé une réunion en urgence. Alors si tu peux nous expliquer quel est le problème avec Cormac, nous serons heureux de t'aider de toutes les façons possibles. ».

« Cormac va bien. Je n'ai aucun problème avec lui. Je vais surement devoir lui parler et voir ce qu'il ressent du fait de vivre et grandir sans père. Et essayer de l'ouvrir au monde, qu'il soit un peu plus extraverti. ». Je fais une pause avant de continuer. « Le problème est que sa mère qui a 25 ans, peut de temps en temps ressentir ma présence. ».

Je les entends tous hoqueter, sauf Carlisle. Il y a une sorte de regard entendu dans ses yeux topazes qui me font me sentir mieux. Je sais qu'il doit avoir une solution à tout ça.

« Ce matin, elle m'a même entendu lui dire 'Merci'. Lorsqu'elle était au travail, j'ai soupirer et elle a senti mon souffle. Lorsqu'elle était en train de faire des courses, je lui ai dit de choisir le manteau bleu au lieu du brun et elle l'a fait. ».

Ils me regardent tous avec de grands yeux.

Carlisle me demande « Et où était Cormac lorsque ça s'est passé? ».

Je réponds d'un air penaud « Hum... Il était avec sa nounou. ». Purée ! J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne me pose pas cette question...

« Pourquoi n'étais tu pas avec lui? » Cette question m'est posée par Esmée. Les yeux de Carlisle brillent.

« Bella a fermé la porte alors je ne pouvais pas sortir et... ». Je traine un peu. Je n'ai aucune raison valable pour être avec Bella. C'est de l'égoïsme pur de ma part. J'aurai dû essayer de retrouver Cormac dès que je suis sorti de la voiture de Bella mais... elle m'intrigue.

Jacob interrompt mes pensées. « Alors pourquoi n'as pas tenté de trouver un moyen de repartir une fois que tu es sorti de la voiture? ».

Je n'ai aucune réponse à leur donner. 'Parce que... ».

« Parce que quoi? » Kim s'impatiente.

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs questions aujourd'hui?

Emmett constate « Tu sais que dès que tu es séparé de ton ami, tu dois faire de ton mieux pour le retrouver. ».

« Allons les gars, j'étais choqué et curieux de savoir pourquoi cette adulte peut m'entendre. C'est le genre de chose qui n'arrive pas. ». Je lève les mains au ciel, exaspéré.

Carlisle sourit. « C'est OK Edward. C'est déjà arrivé avant. C'est très rare mais ça arrive. ». Son regard se perd dans le lointain. Comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose. Il sourit encore avant de se préparer à partir.

Je suis surpris, je lui demande « Attends, où est ce que tu vas? Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il faut faire. Comment je dois gérer ça? ».

Carlisle me regarde avant de répondre. « Ce n'est pas une urgence Edward... je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner car il n'y en a pas. À un moment, tu auras à prendre une décision et, tu n'auras qu'à croire en toi lorsque le temps sera venu. Tu feras le bon choix. ».

Il se lève de sa chaise et quitte la pièce.

Je suis encore plus confus que lorsque je suis entré dans la salle de réunion. Quel genre de décision aurais je à faire? Et si je fais le mauvais choix? Est ce que ça affectera tout le monde? Est ce que quelqu'un finira malheureux?

J'ai tellement de choses à penser, et je ne sais même pas quelle décision je dois faire. Et si je me trompe sur ce que doit être cette décision?

Je soupire et me lève de mon fauteuil.

« Je vous vois plus tard. J'ai besoin de retourner vers Cormac... ».

Je ne vais pas leur dire que ce que je veux vraiment est de retourner vers Bella.

« Bonne chance avec ton thé Kim ! ». Je quitte la salle.

Je retourne chez les Swan et suis intercepté par un Cormac bien excité.

« Salut Edward. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui mais je me suis tout de même amusé avec nounou Karen. ». Il me sourit de son sourire plein de dents.

« C'est cool mon pote. Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait? ».

« Alors, avec nounou Karen on a jouer un peu avec Bobo, et ensuite j'ai fait un dessin et fait des coloriages dedans. ».

« Le coloriage est de loin ce que je préfère. ». Je lui souris « Est ce que je peux voir ton dessin? ».

« Sûr ! ». Il monte les escaliers pour le récupérer. Je vais dans la cuisine et trouve Bella assise sur le canapé dans le petit jardin d'hiver comme ce matin, une tasse de café à la main. Elle a le regard lointain, tel que celui qu'elle avait au travail. Je souhaite savoir à quoi elle pense.

« Ah te voilà. ». Cormac me tend l'image. Bella sursaute et se tourne vers nous. Elle prend le dessin de ses petites mains. Elle doit penser qu'il lui montre son dessin.

Sa voix mélodieuse demande « C'est très bon Cormac, mais qui c'est ça? ». Je remarque une note de tristesse dans sa voix.

« C'est un dessin de moi, toi et Edward. ».

« Edward? ». Elle semble surprise.

Elle doit surement l'être. La plupart des parents pensent que l'ami imaginaire de leur enfant doit être du même age et de la même corpulence qu'eux et non pas un adulte d'1m95 qui a l'air d'avoir au moins 25 ans.

« Cormac, quel age a … hum... Edward? ». Bella bégaie.

« Je ne sais pas. Laisses moi lui demander. ». Il se tourne vers moi « Edward quel age as tu? ».

Comment lui répondre? … Il ne me croirait pas si je lui dit mon age véritable, en plus , en toute honnêteté, les anniversaires ne sont pas quelque chose qui rentre en ligne de compte chez nous. Je sais que je suis vraiment, vraiment vieux, bien plus que Cormac ou Bella. Mais je semble juste être du même age que Bella. Physiquement on ne vieillit pas. Je ressemblerais toujours à ça.

« Je suis vieux comme ta maman. ». C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit.

Il pouffe de rire « Il dit qu'il est vieux comme toi maman ». Il se marre encore.

Le visage de Bella se tord de surprise.

« Quoi? ».

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas maman? ». La petite voix de Cormac est pleine de sollicitude.

Elle arrive à se reprendre avant de lui répondre. « Non, non. Ton dessin est adorable. Et si je le collais sur le frigo et alors quiconque vient pourra voir quel joli dessin tu as dessiné? ».

Il rayonne largement en réponse.

« OK. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Tu te changes et je monte dans une minute pour te border... » Il monte les escaliers « OK Maman ».

Elle le borde et il s'endort automatiquement.

Elle murmure contre son front « Bonne nuit bébé. Je t'aime». Bella reste au bout de son lit pendant longtemps, le regardant dormir.

Une boucle tombe sur ses yeux. Elle la déplace et lui soupire. « Sois prudent, mon précieux petit ange, tu es tout ce que j'ai maintenant. ».

Elle se lève et retourne au rez de chaussée...

Elle s'enveloppe d'une grande couverture, s'assoit près du feu, et regarde une émission télé sur la photographie. Régulièrement apparaît ce regard triste sur son visage. Je meurs de savoir de quoi il s'agit pour pouvoir la faire sourire à nouveau.

C'est ainsi que je passe les jours suivants. Dès que Cormac est au lit, je suis Bella en bas et je la regarde. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et je la regarde, souhaitant qu'elle me regarde ou qu'elle m'entende. De temps en temps, elle jète un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où je suis assis. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. En fin de compte, je remarque que c'est lorsque je me déplace, mon jeans se frotte contre le cuir du fauteuil et fait un petit bruit. Elle peut l'entendre.

Je ris doucement. C'est à peine un murmure, mais je vois Bella se tendre dans le canapé.

Oh ouais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et j'attends ce moment avec impatience.

_**Nota : ce chapitre s'appelle normalement « A 'What IF' Meeting ». ne sachant comment traduire ce 'What If' sans faire de jeu de mots digne de Beavis'n'Butthead je préfère le garder en anglais. Sachant que IF est pour Imaginary Friend.**_

_**On me demandait en review l'âge des persos ben voilà !**_

_**Alors est ce que ça vous plait?**_

_**J'adore comment elle écrit c'est super fluide.**_

_**Je pense ( sans compter les coups du sort... panne de pc, enfants relous, travail à faire, etc...) sortir un chap par jour voir même aller plus vite.**_


	5. Chapitre 05

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 05. Est ce que je deviens dingue?**

**BPOV**

Je pense sérieusement que je deviens dingue. Ces derniers jours j'ai l'impression constante que quelqu'un m'observe. Ça me fait perdre le sommeil, non point que ça me dérange vu que je dors le minimum vital.

Ça a commencé depuis que Cormac m'a parlé de son 'ami' Edward. Je n'arrête pas de penser à son dessin. Il me perturbe. Mon fils ne devrait-il pas jouer avec des garçons et des filles de son age, et non pas un homme d'une vingtaine d'années ou devrais je dire 'vieux comme moi'. Ça me trotte constamment dans la tête.

Nous sommes tous les trois dans le jardin. Je suis à la gauche de Cormac lui tenant la main. Edward est à sa droite. Je sais que c'est lui à cause du 'Edward' écrit au dessus de sa tête en grosses lettres gribouillées. Il porte beaucoup de bleu. Converses Bleues, chemise bleue, veste bleue mais jeans noir. Ses cheveux sont d'une couleur étrange. C'est presque comme du bronze, et il a deux points verts pour les yeux. Je me dit que si cette personne était réelle, il serait vraiment pas mal.

Je suis dans la cuisine, attendant qu'Alice arrive. Je l'ai appelée pour parler de mes peurs concernant ma santé mentale. Heureusement, elle sera capable de m'aider, mais je pense que sa principale solution sera de faire un shopping. Mais maintenant, je me moque de son remède tant qu'il me permet de sortir de ma maison.

Étrange n'est ce pas? J'ai l'habitude de penser que ma maison est mon sanctuaire, mais maintenant je peux à peine supporter d'être à l'intérieur.

On tape à la porte. Alice est à l'heure comme d'habitude. Je mets la cafetière en marche avant d'aller ouvrir.

La voix d'Alice retentit « Hey Bella » Elle me regarde et son sourire s'effondre. « Oh mon dieu Bella. T'es dans un triste état. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? ».

Bien sur, Alice remarque directement lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Elle peut toujours sentir si quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. C'est comme si elle avait un sixième sens. Enfin c'est ce que je dirais si je croyais en ce genre de truc.

« Entres et je t'explique. ». Je la laisse passer. Je la suis dans la cuisine et nous sers du café. Alors que je m'assois, Alice enchaine immédiatement.

« Craches le morceau Bella. Qu'est ce qui se passe? ». elle me regarde, de la sollicitude dans ses yeux. Je lui murmure.

« Je crois que je deviens dingue Alice. ». C'est dur pour moi de m'ouvrir aux autres. Alice est la seule qui arrive à me faire sortir de ma coquille. Elle est la seule que je laisse faire en même temps.

« C'est trop étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être observée. Lorsque je suis toute seule, j'entends des bruits et lorsque je me tourne, je ressens comme si quelqu'un me regarde intensément. Mes cheveux dans la nuque se redressent et je suis sans repos. Je dors encore moins qu'avant.».

« Depuis quand ressens tu tout ça ».

« Depuis la semaine dernière. Depuis le jour où Cormac a mentionné son _ami_ Edward. ». Je roule les yeux en prononçant ami.

« Eh ben peut être que c'est Edward. ». Elle blague et allège l'atmosphère. « Tu as probablement un peu trop de stress, mais est ce que tu sais comment arranger ça? Un des réjouissants et oh combien célèbres marathon shopping d'Alice ! ». Elle s'applaudirait même.

Je soupire « OK. ».

« Est ce que tu as quelqu'un pour garder Cormac? ».

« Karen ne travaille pas aujourd'hui mais Charlie a demandé à le voir. Je ne veux pas que Cormac y aille, mais Charlie a mentionné que Sue sera là aussi alors j'ai accepté à contre cœur. ». Je soupire encore. « Il est son grand père après tout. Je suis contente que quelqu'un soit là pour garder un œil sur lui. Et là je parle de Charlie pas de Cormac. ».

Alice hoche la tête pour montrer sa compréhension. J'enchaine en attrapant mon sac.

« Génial, arrêtons de nous morfondre. Allons y ! ».

+*+*+*

**EPOV**

Je reste avec Cormac lorsque Bella et Alice vont faire du shopping. Je sens que je le néglige, parce que je passe trop de temps à regarder sa mère. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. L'attirance que j'ai vers elle est différent. Ce n'est pas comme lorsque je suis attiré vers un nouvel ami dans le besoin. Elle m'attire comme un aimant. Avec les amis, je peux choisir ceux qui ont le plus besoin de moi, mais avec elle, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis constamment entrainé vers elle. Tout en elle m'intrigue.

Lorsque je suis avec Cormac, je me retrouve à penser à elle. Je me rends compte que je pense aux effets procurés si je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, si sa main est dans la mienne et ses lèvres posées sur les miennes.

« Allez Edward. On va voir grand père Charlie. ». Sa voix me sort de ma rêverie.

« J'arrive. ».

Je suis pressé de rencontrer son grand père. J'ai vu une photo de lui et Bella datant de quand elle était petite. Il a son bras autour d'elle et ils ont l'air extrêmement heureux. Il porte son badge de chef de police. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient dans ses yeux. Il est grand et musclés avec de gros bras. Ses yeux sont brillants et resplendissent de bonheur.

Le Charlie Swan d'aujourd'hui est totalement différent. Ses cheveux bouclés sont sales et emmêlés. Il est toujours grand mais son dos est vouté. Ses bras ne sont plus aussi musclés et toniques, la peau étant en plus flétrie. Ces yeux autrefois brillants sont maintenant sans éclat et injectés de sang. Ce sont les effets de l'alcool et de la dépression qui ont bombardés son esprit et son corps durant des années. Il est un homme brisé.

Heureusement, Cormac décide de jouer dehors pour la plus grande part de sa visite. Je ne supporte pas de rester dans la maison. La puanteur est terrible, un mix de sueur, d'alcool et d'après rasage bon marché.

On est dehors à jouer près des arbres à coté de la maison lorsque Cormac lève la tête. Il demande.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? ». Je regarde dans la même direction que lui. C'est une cabane dans un arbre. Je me demande si elle est encore solide.

« C'est une cabane. Restes ici et je vais voir si on peut y grimper. ». Il accepte et je grimpe dans l'arbre. Après m'être assuré que c'est encore sans danger, j'aide Cormac à monter. On joue avec ses dinosaures pendant un bon moment avant que l'on recommence à faire des coloriages. Je tente de prendre courage pour demander à Cormac au sujet de son père. Finalement, je me lance. « Cormac? ».

Il lève la tête. Je lui demande nerveusement « Où est ton père? ».

Il s'arrête de colorier et ne répond pas. Génial, j'ai tout gâché.

Il est calme si longtemps que je ne pensais pas qu'il me répondrait. « Il est parti. ».

« Est ce que tu es triste? Est ce que ça te pose problème que tes amis ont des papas qui sont là tout le temps? ». Il reste silencieux une minute avant de répondre.

« Avant oui mais ça va maintenant. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes ici qui m'aiment. Maman m'aime même si elle ne joue jamais. Nounou Karen m'aime et Bobo aussi. Alice m'aime, et elle m'achète de jolies choses. Et je sais que même si je ne vois pas beaucoup tante Rose et grand père, ils m'aiment quand même. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Tu es mon meilleur ami. ». Il me sourit.

Je lui dit doucement « Tu sais que je ne suis pas là pour toujours. ».

Il répond tristement « Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit avant. Tu as dit que lorsque je n'aurais plus besoin de toi, tu disparaitrais. Et que je ne serais pas triste car je sais qu'il y a d'autres enfants qui ont besoin de toi aussi. ».

Je lui caresse la tête. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit si gentil et si désintéressé. Il ne cesse jamais de m'étonner. Nous restons calmes, concentrés sur nos coloriages lorsque Cormac réagit encore.

« Maman m'a dit que mon papa est parti avant que je naisse. Mais elle dit qu'il m'aurait beaucoup aimé. Elle n'aime pas en parler. Ça la rend triste. ».

Un enfant peut être sérieux très peu de temps alors il ne fut pas long avant que l'on se mette à jouer aux policiers et aux voleurs.

Au bout d'un moment, Alice et Bella sont venues nous chercher. Elle a dit un rapide au revoir à Charlie puis est montée très rapidement en voiture. De retour à la maison, nous sommes tous allés dans la cuisine. Bella fait du café pour elle et Alice. Cormac est assit à un bout de la table, toujours sur ses coloriages. Ce garçon, c'est sûr aime le coloriage. Il est vraiment bon d'ailleurs. Alice est à l'autre bout de la table, décrivant en détail chaque pièce de vêtements qu'elle a acheté aujourd'hui. Je me tiens tout près de Bella, encore à l'observer.

Elle demande « Je suis désolée Alice, mais pourquoi aimes tu autant faire des courses? Comment peux tu supporter tout ça? Tes pieds ne sont jamais fatigués? N'es tu jamais lassée d'essayer des choses et de les retirer ensuite? C'est pas crevant? ». Je suis moi même intéressé par sa réponse.

Alice soupire « Bella, Bella, Bella... tu te rappelles ce que tu ressentais lorsque tu faisais de la photographie? Tu avais toujours un appareil photo dans la main. Je me rappelle que tu restais assise là et tout d'un coup tu te levais, pleine d'inspiration. Tu avais l'habitude de prendre des photos de moi, de Sam, de tout le monde. Jusque... enfin tu sais... » son sourire se fige un peu « Ce que je ressens avec le shopping est similaire. C'est une partie de moi, un sentiment naturel... comme de l'amour. ».

Je me tiens si près de Bella, mon nez touche presque sa joue. Contrairement à la dernière fois lorsque je respire, elle ne me ressent pas. Mon souffle fait que les petites boucles de sa nuque volètent doucement près de son oreille.

Je murmure « Écoutes, entends moi... ».

_**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours...**_

_**on se rapproche du premier contact. La plus grande de mes filles (bientôt 3 ans) a un ami imaginaire nommé Darko (oui ça fait peur !) qui aurait 13 ans et qui aime faire du cheval avec elle (non je n'ai pas de cheval juste une voiture...), il n'apparait pas très souvent (j'en remercie le ciel).**_

_**D'ailleurs la dernière fois il lui aurait dit que ce serait bien d'aller au magasin (car on peut tout trouver au magasin) pour prendre du chocolat (oui au magasin de maman on prend, on achète pas.).**_

_**Alors pourquoi un garçon nommé Cormac aurait droit à Edward et pas moi?**_


	6. Chapitre 06

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 06. Souvenirs.**

**BPOV**

Ce que m'a dit Alice hier me ramène à tant de souvenirs. J'adorais la photographie, et c'est toujours le cas. C'est une partie de moi. Elle a raison. J'avais toujours un appareil photo dans les mains. J'adorais voir comment quelque chose peut avoir l'air sombre et ténébreux dans l'ombre et pourtant chaud et accueillant à la lumière.

Je voulais voyager à travers le monde. Voir des choses auxquelles je n'aurai pas rêvé. Je voulais prendre des photos de tout. Il y aurait eu tant de souvenirs, une histoire spéciale inscrite derrière chacun. Malheureusement, les choses se sont passées de telle façon que j'ai du mettre un stop à mes plans, mes rêves.

Sam et moi étions si amoureux, ou c'est ce que je pensais. Son père et le mien sont les meilleurs amis. On jouait ensemble tout le temps. Je le voyais comme mon frère, jusqu'à cet été là, bien entendu. L'été de mes seize ans. C'est là que tout à changé.

_Flashback._

_Charlie m'appelle, à mi chemin vers la porte « Bella t'es prête? ». J'arrive descendant les escaliers dans ma tenue d'été habituelle, un short, un petit haut à bretelles et de vieilles tennis. Si Sam et moi devons être dehors la plupart du temps, ce qui je pense va être le cas, alors je dois porter des vêtements pratiques._

_Je dépasse Charlie, criant au revoir à Rose et à Maman, et saute dans la voiture._

_« Purée, Bella, relaxe. Je sais qu'il t'a manqué durant les six derniers mois, mais là il ne va nul part. ». Charlie se moque._

_Je n'ai pas vu mon meilleur ami depuis six mois, et il me dit de me tenir tranquille. Sam est parti, la moitié de l'année, en apprentissage en ville. Nous avons gardé le contact principalement en parlant au téléphone mais ce n'est pas aussi bon qu'en vrai. J'ai du mal à croire que je vais le revoir dans moins de vingt minutes._

_On se gare dans son allée, et avant que je descende de voiture, quelqu'un arrive, jaillissant de la porte d'entrée, descendant les escaliers, vers nous._

_Je n'ai pas su qui c'était avant de voir son visage. C'est Sam. Il a tant changé en six mois. Déjà, je pense qu'il fait déjà trente centimètres de plus que lorsqu'il est parti. Sa peau dorée brille sous la lumière du soleil. Ses bras auparavant fins sont maintenant forts avec des muscles arrondis. Ses cheveux sont toujours longs et hirsutes mais il y a quelque chose de différent en même temps. Son visage a perdu toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses pommettes sont mieux définies et sa mâchoire est lisse et carrée. Ses yeux sont toujours pareils. Ces piscines de chocolat dans lesquelles je me perds en ce moment._

_Mon Sam n'est plus un garçon. Il est un jeune homme de dix sept ans et vraiment vraiment séduisant._

_Je sors de la voiture, et nous restons là durant dieu sait combien de temps. Mes yeux parcourent son corps, buvant chaque parties qui m'ont manquées. Lorsque mon regard retourne finalement vers son visage, il me regarde fixement. Ses yeux pénétrant les miens avec des émotions que je ne comprends pas. Il me regarde comme s'il ne m'avait jamais réellement vu avant. Il ressemble à un homme qui voit le soleil pour la première fois. Je suis confuse. Il ne doit pas me regarder ainsi._

_Il bégaie « B...Bella? ». Sa voix a changé aussi?. Elle est plus profonde, plus rauque. Elle est … sexy? Est ce que je dois penser ainsi? Je veux dire que, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas que ça soit bizarre entre nous._

_« Hey Sam. ». Je lui sourit timidement « Tu m'as tant manqué. »._

_Il enlace ses grands bras autour de moi et me tient contre lui. Dans ses bras je me sens en sécurité, bien. Comme à la maison._

_« Tu m'as manqué aussi Bella. ». Il rit. Notre étreinte dure un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Est ce que c'est juste moi ou est ce qu'il est aussi réticent que moi à se détacher?_

_« Allons nous promener. ». Il prend ma main et me dirige vers la plage 'First Beach'. C'est notre coin. C'est là où nous allons toujours lorsque l'on se sent triste ou que l'on veut penser._

_« Bella tu as tant changé. ». il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Lorsque sa peau douce frôle la mienne, je sens des frissons de désir courir le long de ma colonne._

_« En bien ou en mal? ». Je lui demande en rigolant mais j'espère vraiment qu'il dirait en bien. Il me regarde intensément et murmure._

_« En bien. ». Je déglutit lourdement et continues à marcher._

_« Tu as changé toi aussi. ». Je lui souris, essayant de flirter._

_« En bien ou en mal? ». Il me lance un sourire sexy. Oh mon dieu, ce sourire me fait fondre._

_« Oh en bien. Carrément en bien. ». Je pars devant. Il faut quelques minutes avant que je l'entende marcher de nouveau. Je ris sous cape._

_Alors que je ris, je ne regarde plus où je vais et je tombe. Je ferme mes yeux, me préparant à la chute mais je sens deux bras forts m'entourer._

_« Certaines choses ne changent pas n'est ce pas Bella? ». Sam rit, et dit doucement. « En même temps je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'il faille changer. »._

_Je murmure en le regardant dans les yeux. « Ça ne me dérange pas de tomber, tant que tu es là pour m'attraper. »._

_C'est ce dont il avait besoin pour que ses lèvres soient sur les miennes. Elles bougent les unes contre les autres affamées au départ, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne plus doux et plus gentil._

_C'est à ce moment, durant mon premier baiser, que j'ai réalisé que j'aimais Sam Uley._

_Il me dit d'une voix rauque lorsque l'on s'écarte « Je t'aime Bella. ». _

_« Je t'aime encore plus. ». C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire avant que ses lèvres soit encore sur les miennes._

_Fin de Flashback_

Je me rappelle cet été si clairement. C'est un des meilleurs de ma vie. Après ça, Sam et moi étions attachés par la taille. On ne se quittait jamais. Une fois que j'ai commencé la faculté, les choses ont changées. J'aimais toujours Sam et il m'aimait aussi, mais on se disputait plus.

Après la mort de ma mère, je ne l'ai pas laissé entré. Je m'occupais à nettoyer la maison. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. Il le fallait. Je continuais à l'ennuyer avec mon besoin de perfection, et ça nous a séparé au point qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Je l'ai dit à Sam, et il était si heureux. On a décidé de se redonner une chance, et tout allait bien. Il m'a fait la demande et j'ai accepté. On était fait pour être ensemble. C'était le bonheur absolu, jusqu'à l'accident.

Sam était sorti avec ses amis, pour fêter la nouvelle, lorsqu'une voiture l'a heurté. Il est mort sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Mon monde s'est écroulé. Il n'y avait pas de lumière au bout de mon tunnel, jusqu'à ce que quelques mois plus tard, mon Cormac Chéri est né.

Il est ma raison de continuer à vivre. Je le fais pour lui. Je suis retourné à la fac et trouvé un boulot au musée d'art. J'ai un enfant à élever. J'ai besoin d'un travail sérieux, un qui me garantisse un salaire toutes les semaines. J'ai laissé tombé la photographie. Je ne peux plus continuer. Il y a trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Je suis sortie de mes rêveries par le carillon de l'horloge. Il est presque l'heure pour Cormac de rentrer à la maison. Il doit être déposé par un instituteur aujourd'hui car je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je suis un peu dépressive. Je ne suis même pas allée travailler aujourd'hui.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des petits bruits de pas. Cormac est à la maison.

« Salut maman. Est ce que ça va mieux? ». Il vient vers moi et m'enlace.

« Oui mon cœur, bien mieux. ». Je fais de mon mieux pour lui sourire. « Pourquoi ne déposes tu pas tes affaires dans ta chambre et après tu viens me dire ce que tu veux pour diner. OK?».

« OK ». Il part vers sa chambre et je profite du silence. Je resserre la couverture contre moi et soupire.

C'est là que je repère quelqu'un d'autre se tenant à la porte. Il est le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu. Bien plus beau que Sam. Les manches de sa chemise bleue sont roulées et je peux voir les contours bien dessinés de ses bras. Il a une peau très pale et est très grand. Ses cheveux cuivrés brillent à la lumière du soleil venant de la fenêtre. Je regarde ses yeux et suis automatiquement perdue dedans. Ils brillent plus que toutes les émeraudes que j'ai déjà pu voir. Je pourrais les regarder des heures. Ils sont exquis. Son visage à l'air surpris. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mes yeux glissent le long du reste de son corps. Je remarque son jeans noir et finalement ses converses bleues.

Mes yeux établissent maintenant une vue d'ensemble. Le soleil brille. Ça projète une aura autour de lui, le faisant paraître tel un ange dans un rêve.

« Salut. ». Je le regarde curieuse. Il y a quelque chose de familier chez lui. « Qui êtes vous? ».

Il me regarde encore avec de grands yeux. Il déglutit avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante.

« Mon... mon.. hum... mon nom est Edward. ».

_**oui oui je sais beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient ce chapitre, il donne pas mal d'infos intéressantes. On peut maintenant arrêter de cracher sur Sam en se disant bon OK il est mort il ne l'a pas quittée.**_

_**Merci de vos coms, de votre soutien et du temps passé à me lire tous les jours !**_

_**Je deviens la 'Feux de l'amour' de héhéhé... la petite dose d'émotions quotidienne. (bon moi désolée mais quand je travaille pas et que je veux me taper un petit roupillon il n'y a rien de mieux que les feux ou encore Hercule Poirot pour me faire dormir. Mais chacun(e)s ses gouts !)**_

_**à demain **_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapitre 07

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 07. Salut ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.**

**EPOV**

Je suis à l'école avec Cormac aujourd'hui. On rentre à la maison maintenant. Sa maitresse, Madame Addams, le dépose à la maison aujourd'hui car Bella ne se sent pas bien.

Il saute de la voiture, dit au revoir à madame Addams, et coure vers la maison. Bella est assise dans le séjour avec une couverture enroulée autour d'elle. Elle a l'air incroyablement triste. Je ne veux rien de plus que de m'assoir près d'elle et la réconforter. Cormac va vers elle et la prend dans ses bras.

« Salut Maman, est ce que ça va mieux? ».

« Oui mon cœur, bien mieux. ». Elle lui sourit, mais ça n'atteint pas ses yeux. Il est tendu et forcé.

« Pourquoi ne déposes tu pas tes affaires dans ta chambre et après tu viens me dire ce que tu veux pour diner. OK?».

« OK. ». Il monte les escaliers. Bella soupire et s'enroule encore plus dans sa couverture. Je reste près de la porte et la regarde encore une autre minute. Elle regarde dans ma direction et je me fixe.

Elle me regarde. Je veux dire elle me regarde vraiment. Ses yeux ne me traversent pas comme ils le font d'habitude. Ils me fixent directement. Je ne bouge pas de ma place et je suis quasiment certain qu'elle ne comprend pas je reste là à gober l'air comme un poisson rouge.

« Salut ! Qui êtes vous? ».

Elle me parle. Qu'est ce que je vais dire? Ma bouche est sèche. J'ouvre ma bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne vient. Je secoue ma tête pour essayer de m'aérer l'esprit. Pourquoi peut elle me voir maintenant? Pourquoi maintenant et pas hier et ou la journée d'avant? Qu'est ce qui a changé?

Je réalise alors qu'elle me regarde, attendant encore la réponse à sa question. J'arrive enfin à formuler

« Mon... mon.. hum... mon nom est Edward. ». J'essaie de cacher ma voix tremblante mais je suis sûr qu'elle peut l'entendre.

« Oh. Est ce que vous avez ramené Cormac à la maison? Je suis Bella, sa mère. Désolée, je n'étais pas capable de le récupérer aujourd'hui. Je me sens pas très bien, mais je serais sur pieds pour le récupérer lundi. ».

Je lui réponds « C'est bien de finalement vous rencontrer. ». Je sais qu'on a déjà été présenté avant mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça compte lorsque la personne à qui on vous présente ne peut pas vous voir. « Cormac m'a tant parlé de vous. ».

« Oh, j'espère que c'est en bien. ». Elle me sourit. J'adore son sourire. Il éclaire son visage en entier.

« Oh ça l'est. Je vous assure. ».

Je souris mon sourire en coin. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle me fixe durant une minute avant de secouer sa tête et grommelant quelque chose pour elle même.

Elle s'éclaire la gorge. « Alors depuis quand êtes vous l'instituteur de Cormac? ».

Je réponds vaguement « Oh je ne suis pas son instituteur. Je... hum... je l'aide. ».

« Alors vous l'aidez avec ses devoirs et tout? ».

Je ne suis pas surprise qu'elle me pose toutes ces questions. Je souhaite juste être plus honnête avec elle. Elle ne comprendrait pas la vérité, mais j'essaie d'être aussi véridique que possible.

« Sûr. Et je parle avec lui, sur ce qu'il ressent sur différentes choses, et j'essaie de l'aider s'il a des problèmes. ».

Elle acquiesce. « voulez vous une tasse de café? ».

Je remercie le ciel, elle semble accepter ma réponse. Je réponds enthousiaste.

« Oui merci. ». Je prendrais toutes les chances possibles pour passer plus de temps avec elle. Elle fait du café et nous nous asseyons à la table de la cuisine.

« Ça vous dérange si je vous demande ce qu'il vous arrive? Êtes vous malade ou est ce autre chose? ».

J'espère vraiment qu'elle va me répondre. Je sais que je vais trop loin et que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais tout ce qui concerne Bella m'attire et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir un soupçon de son esprit.

Généralement je m'en sors bien pour lire les émotions des autres personnes et je suis même bon à deviner ce qu'elles pensent. Mais avec Bella, c'est différent. Elle est bonne à cacher ses émotions pour protéger Cormac.

Elle reste silencieuse pour un moment et fait courir ses doigts sur le bord de la tasse. Elle prend une grande respiration avant de répondre.

« Je pensais au père de Cormac... Mon ami Alice m'a dit des choses hier et cela m'a ramené des souvenirs, je suppose. Nous étions meilleurs amis durant des années puis nous sommes tombés amoureux. J'étais enceinte de Cormac, et Sam et moi étions fiancés. Heureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture le heurte et il est mort. Aucun mot ne peut décrire oh combien je me suis sentie seule et sans amour. Et ce jusqu'à ce que Cormac soit né. J'ai finalement trouvé une raison de vivre. Il est la raison qui me fait avancer tous les jours. Mon père était trop ivre pour comprendre qu'il avait un petit fils, ma sœur ne s'inquiète pas de savoir si je suis vivante ou non, et ma mère est morte avant la naissance de Cormac. ». Elle s'arrête et commence à se tordre les doigts.

« Je suis désolée. Que devez vous pensé de moi? Je viens de vous rencontrer et je suis en train de vous raconter ma pauvre et triste petite vie. ». Elle rit sans humour, secoue sa tête.

Je place ma main sur la sienne et je ressens une décharge électrique comme la dernière fois où ma peau à toucher la sienne. Sa tête se relève brutalement mais elle ne retire pas sa main. Je lui dit doucement.

« C'est OK Bella. On a tous besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'entrer en contact. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu me racontes tout cela. J'aimerai apprendre à te connaître. ».

« Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je serais là. ».

Ça fait tellement cliché, mais c'est vrai. C'est mon boulot. Mais même si ce n'était pas mon travail, je veux tout de même être là.

« Merci Edward... j'aimerai vraiment apprendre à te connaître aussi. ».

C'est à ce moment que Cormac descend les escaliers et stoppe dans son mouvement lorsqu'il voit ma main sur celle de Bella.

« Salut maman, Edward. ». Il a l'air confus mais alors sur son visage s'installe un énorme sourire.

« Maman, on peut avoir du poulet pour diner, s'il te plait, et est ce que Edward peut rester pour en avoir? ».

« Eh bien, ça dépend si Edward a déjà quelque chose à faire ou non. ». Elle lui sourit.

« Le poulet est de loin mon favori. ». Elle me regarde étrangement mais hoche simplement la tête.

Alors que Bella prépare le poulet, je propose de préparer les légumes. Cormac vient vers moi et me chuchote.

« Alors elle peut te voir maintenant? ».

« Oui. Elle croit que je suis un instituteur à ton école. ». Il se met à rire, gagnant un regard curieux de Bella.

On s'assoit pour diner, la conversation est légère et joyeuse. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je suis capable de manger un repas si confortablement. D'habitude, les parents me regardent alors que je mange, ce qui me rend assez nerveux, et donc je ne suis plus capable de manger. C'est pourquoi la nourriture reste souvent dans l'assiette.

« Edward, d'où es tu? As tu toujours vécu à Forks? ».

« Je voyage beaucoup, et ça dépend de mon travail. Mais il semble que je vais rester à Forks pour un certain temps. Sinon je suis de Eriaf Eriorc. ».

Bella semble trouver quelque chose d'amusant dans ma réponse. Je ne sais pas quoi pourtant.

Après diner, j'aide à faire la vaisselle. Je joue avec Cormac pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure qu'il aille au lit. Il veut que je lui lise une histoire, ce que je fais. Je descends les escaliers pour trouver Bella assise sur le canapé où elle était lorsqu'elle m'a vue.

« Sais tu que Cormac a un ami imaginaire? ».

« Oui, je le sais. ». Autant être honnête.

Elle rit « Je pense qu'il l'a basé sur toi en fait. Certaines choses que tu dis me font penser à lui. Il s'appelle Edward aussi, et il s'habille même comme toi. ».

Je me demande si elle rirait encore si je lui dit que je suis le même Edward. Elle ne me croirait pas. Elle penserait que je suis lunatique ou que je blague. Elle me dirait de partir alors que je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec elle et Cormac.

« Oh vraiment? Hé bien je suis flatté. Je suppose. ». Je ris. « Je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Merci pour le café et le diner. ». Je me dirige vers la porte. Elle suit derrière moi.

Lorsque j'atteins la porte, je me tourne vers elle et prends ses mains dans les miennes. Encore une fois, l'électricité coure en moi.

« Demain c'est samedi? Oui ? Je peux te voir demain? ». Je lui demande espérant qu'elle dise oui.

Elle reste là et semble choquée par ma demande.

Elle respire « Oui. ».

Je lui sourit, mon sourire en coin, et me dirige à l'extérieur. « D'ici à demain. » Je lui fait signe de la main.

OK encore quelques petites heures avant que je puisse encore revoir ma Bella. Je pense que je peux le supporter.

Je commence à tomber amoureux de Bella... et la chute est longue...

+*+*+*

_**merci pour tous vos encouragements !**_

_**J'apprécie le fait que vous accrochiez à mes histoires préférées. Surtout qu'elles sortent souvent de l'ordinaire par rapport aux autres FF traduites.**_

_**À bientôt**_

_**:3**_


	8. Chapitre 08

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 08. Une Journée Libre.**

**BPOV**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je raconte tout ça à ce bel étranger, Edward, à propos de Sam. Je me sens si bien en sa compagnie. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout lui dire et qu'il ne me jugerai pas.

Je viens de le rencontrer, mais il y a quelque chose à son sujet. Je ne peux pas poser mon doigt dessus. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas toute la vérité. Et je constate que je m'en moque. S'il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit au sujet de me connaître mieux, alors j'attendrai qu'il soit prêt à m'en dire plus sur lui.

Il est le premier homme avec lequel je ressent une connexion depuis la disparition de Sam. Et je n'oublies pas la décharge qui parcoure mon corps dès que sa peau touche la mienne. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, même pas avec Sam. Je ne peux arrêter le sourire qui s'inscrit sur mon visage rien qu'à penser que je vais le revoir dans quelques heures. Cet bel étranger m'a envouté, corps et âme.

Je dors huit heures de suite pour la première fois depuis... hé bien je ne peux même pas me rappeler, ça fait tellement longtemps. J'ai un beau rêve et je ne veux pas me réveiller. Il implique un certain dieu aux yeux verts et moi. _On est allongé dans un pré, entourés de fleurs sauvages. Ses bras m'enlacent. _C'est si vrai. Je peux encore ressentir ses bras qui m'entourent en ce moment.

Une voix hurle « Bella ! ». Elle hurle encore « Cormac ! ». Elle est familière mais je préfère l'ignorer. J'aime beaucoup trop mon rêve.

On tape à la porte « Réveillez vous ! ».

Argh ! Je sors de mes couvertures à contre cœur et frissonne lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol froid. Je vais vers ma fenêtre et se tenant là il y a Edward, le Edward tout droit sorti de mon rêve. Il porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, converses bleues, jeans noir et une chemise bleue. Il est toujours aussi beau. Je sens mes genoux fléchir lorsqu'il me sourit. Son sourire en coin.

Je lui demande avec une voix toute embrumée de sommeil « Edward, on est samedi, il est 5h du matin. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? ».

« Je vous emmènes dehors Cormac et toi. N'as tu pas dit que je pouvais te voir aujourd'hui? ». Sa voix est parfaitement alerte. Il n'y a pas une once de fatigue dedans. Encore un du matin.

C'est alors que Cormac arrive. Il baille « Maman, y a quelqu'un dehors. ».

« Je sais. C'est Edward. ».

A la mention d'Edward, Cormac s'égaye et se dirige rapidement près de la fenêtre avec moi.

Il saute de joie et l'interpelle « Salut ! Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui? ».

« On va dans un endroit vraiment spécial. C'est un secret. ». Les yeux d'Edward reflètent la même énergie que Cormac.

« OK, je te fais rentrer et je prends mon petit déj et je m'habille.. ».

« Pas besoin. J'ai prévu un pique nique. ». Edward nous montre un grand panier.

Cormac se précipite hors de ma chambre et court dans la sienne. Je lui dis que je me prépare aussi et qu'on descend. J'ouvre ma penderie et soupire. Je ne peux pas porter un tailleur. C'est un pique nique. Je farfouille et trouve finalement au fin fond de mon placard quelque chose à porter.

J'ai même oublié que j'avais ce type de vêtements. La dernière fois que je les ai porté était pour peindre la maison il y a quatre ans. J'espère qu'ils me vont toujours. Un bermuda, un petit haut blanc et une des vieilles chemises en flanelle de Charlie. Je voudrais bien paraître jolie pour Edward mais je suppose que c'est ma seule option. Je décide de laisser mes cheveux détachés. Je pourrais arranger ça plus tard. C'est alors que je réalise que j'ai besoin de chaussures. Je ne peux pas porter de talons avec cet accoutrement. Je plonge encore une fois dans cette penderie et fais une prière silencieuse pour remercier le ciel lorsque je trouve une vieille paire de tennis.

Je descends et trouve Cormac dans le jardin avec Edward. Ils chuchotent et rient comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Je pense que c'est génial si Cormac s'entend si bien avec Edward. Il est vraiment le seul homme dans sa vie si on ne compte pas Charlie. Et c'est bien qu'il ai un si bon modèle comme Edward.

Je les interromps « On y va? ». La tête d'Edward se relève brutalement lorsque je parle, et il me sourit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il irradie de bonheur. On ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être heureux en sa présence.

« C'est le cas. Ouvrez la voie. ».

il indique la voiture et s'incline doucement, gagnant les rires de Cormac et de moi même.

Je monte dans la voiture et une fois que tout le monde a sa ceinture attachée, je me tourne vers Edward.

« Par où Edward? ».

« Suis mes directions. ».

« Je ne quitte pas ma maison sans savoir où je vais, alors dis le moi. ».

Il roule ses yeux à mon attention « Juste pour cette fois Bella. ».

Lorsqu'il utilise ce ton, je ne peux rien lui refuser. Je soupire et sors de l'allée. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois qui me sourit et s'installer confortablement dans la voiture.

Je suis les directions jusque l'autoroute et ensuite on bifurque vers une route secondaire. On passe devant beaucoup de foret, ce qui ne me surprends pas. C'est tout de même Forks Washington. L'endroit le plus vert des États Unis. Edward me dit de stopper la voiture près d'un petit sentier. On sort et je commence à me diriger vers le chemin. Edward me regarde amusé.

« Bella? Où vas tu? ».

« On ne suit pas le sentier? ». Je commence à m'inquiéter.

Edward retourne vers la voiture et récupère le panier et... mon appareil photo? Où est ce qu'il l'a eu? Je suis sûre de l'avoir laissé dans la chambre d'ami, et je sais qu'Edward ni est jamais allé.

« Où est ce que tu as eu ça? ». Il m'ennuie. Je ne photographies plus maintenant.

« Cormac l'a retrouvé et je lui ai dit de l'emporter avec nous. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais te rappeler de cette journée. ». Il fait encore son sourire en coin. OK, je me rappelle à peine pourquoi je suis en colère après lui.

Il me tend l'appareil et je ressens comme un manque qui finit par être comblé. L'appareil tient parfaitement dans mes mains. Il est une partie de moi même. C'est comme si je ne l'avais jamais posé. Edward se tient devant la foret avec sa main tendue vers moi.

On va passer à travers les bois. NON ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je vais tomber et me rendre ridicule.... Je lui dit faiblement.

« Je... hum... tombe beaucoup. ».

Il pouffe doucement. « C'est bon. Je serais là pour faire en sorte que tu ne tombes pas. ». Il tente de me rassurer et je le crois. Quelque chose dans sa voix fait que je crois qu'il ne tentera jamais intentionnellement de me faire du mal ou qu'il m'arrive du mal. Je prends sa main, Cormac attrape son autre main libre et nous entrons dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

La forêt n'est pas si sombre en fait, même si le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé. Je trébuche une ou deux fois, mais Edward est là pour m'aider. La seule fois où je suis tombée, il m'a entourée de ses bras. Lorsque Sam avait fait la même chose, je me sentais en sécurité, et bien. Je ressens la même chose avec Edward, mais il y a aussi de l'excitation, de l'anxiété et j'éprouve ces picotements dans mon estomac lorsque je suis proche de lui. Je peux sentir son odeur alléchante. C'est un mélange de pin, savon et d'après rasage. L'après rasage ne prend pas le dessus sur son parfum naturel, ça le rehausse. Après ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de rester près de lui. Je lui jète un coup d'œil et le trouve me regardant et souriant. Il fait la même chose et me retrouve dans la même posture. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux. Je suis incapable de regarder ailleurs. Je n'ai pas envie de regarder ailleurs.

Il s'arrête à quelques pas d'une clairière et nous demande d'attendre. C'est alors que le soleil commence à s'élever entre les arbres. Il projette une lumière dorée sur tout ce qui nous entoure. Il éveille toute la zone autour de nous. Il commence du fin fond des arbres et avance doucement vers nous tel une rivière d'or. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi nous sommes là. C'est une prairie. La plus belle prairie que je n'ai jamais vue. Il y a tant de variété de fleurs sauvages.

Je cherche et attrape la main d'Edward et il me la serre doucement. Je le regarde et me retrouve encore plongée dans son regard.

Je murmure « C'est magnifique. ».

« J'espérais que ça te plaise. ». Il se tourne vers Cormac. « Vas devant mon pote. On te rattrape. ».

Cormac court le plus vite possible dans la forêt. Je commence à le suivre mais Edward me retient. « Regardes ! ».

Dès que Cormac entre dans le champs de fleurs, elles commencent à bouger. Tout d'un coup, une vague de couleur, faite par des centaines de papillons, vole dans le ciel. Cormac les regarde stupéfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à danser avec eux. Il saute et cri de joie. Edward tente de m'entrainer aussi mais je reste là, trop choquée pour bouger. C'est un des instants les plus magiques que j'ai pu voir.

Edward commence à jouer avec Cormac. Il le soulève dans les airs et le fait virevolter. Je me rappelle alors l'appareil dans mes mains. Je fais la seule chose dont je sois capable en ce moment. Je prends des photos. Je finis rapidement une pellicule et espère qu'Edward en a une autre avec lui. Je cherche dans le panier et en découvre au moins six ou sept. je souris. Comment peux t-il si bien me connaître? Comment savait-il qu'une ou deux pellicules ne me suffiraient pas une fois que j'ai commencé?

Ils semblent m'avoir oublié alors que je suis encore à l'orée de la forêt, jusqu'à ce que Cormac m'appelle « Maman, viens jouer avec nous. ».

Je secoues ma tête. Je préfère prendre des photos. « Plus tard. Je veux prendre quelques photos d'abord. ».

« Viens Bella. Tu as déjà utilisé toute une pellicule. Je pense que ça peut attendre un peu maintenant. On a toute la journée pour en prendre d'autres. ».

Je secoue encore la tête. Sachant que si j'ouvre ma bouche, je ne serais pas capable de leur refuser encore une fois. Les épaules de Cormac s'abaissent et il semble sur le point de pleurer. Edward, cette fois, est bien plus déterminé.

« Bella, viens. Laisses toi aller pour une fois. Oublies l'ordre, oublies les règles et amuses toi. ».

Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas moi. Plus jeune, je ne me serais pas fait priée deux fois. J'aurais été la première à danser et courir partout. Mais les choses ont changées... j'ai grandit. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je regarde Edward, puis Cormac. J'ai déjà fait pas mal de choses aujourd'hui qui ne me ressemble pas.

D'abord je ne porte ni du brun ni un tailleur. Je suis montée dans une voiture sans savoir où j'allais, et j'ai suivi quelqu'un à la limite de l'étranger dans un bois avant le lever du jour. Même si je ne me soucies pas de cette partie. Si Edward me demande de sauter d'un pont, je le ferais volontiers, si je sais qu'il sera là aussi.

Alors pourquoi arrêter de ne pas être moi? Je prends une grande respiration et marche vers eux. Lorsqu'ils me voient avancer, Cormac trépigne sur place et court me rencontrer, Edward reste là et sourit. Je soulève Cormac et le fait tournoyer. Je les ai vu faire et je tente de faire de même. On danse et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je commence à tourner, tourner, tourner que j'en deviens prise de vertiges mais je continues. Je garde mes yeux ouverts. Je veux rien rater. Les fleurs colorées, les papillons, le grand sourire affiché par Cormac, et oh combien Edward est magnifique sous le soleil.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière et rigole. Je me sens si libre en ce moment précis. Je sais que la Bella que je suis depuis plusieurs années, n'est pas véritablement moi. Je ne veux pas être la femme coincée, disciplinée que tout le monde pense qu'elle est atteinte de troubles émotionnels compulsifs.

Je veux être la Bella de ma jeunesse, drôle, aimante et ambitieuse. Je sais que j'ai des responsabilités mais ça ne devrait pas m'empêcher de m'amuser. Je veux passer plus de temps avec mon fils. Et ce n'est la faute de personne, que de la mienne. Cormac et moi passons plein de temps ensemble, c'est juste que je ne joues pas avec lui. Je ne m'amuse pas avec lui comme le font les autres mères avec leur enfant. Je me dois de changer ça.

Après qu'on ai joué ce qu'il m'a semblé des heures, mon estomac commence à faire du bruit. Celui de Cormac aussi. J'aurais dû y penser avant.

« Cormac. Pourquoi ne pas dire que tu as faim? On n'a pas pris de petit dej ce matin. ». Il me répond doucement.

« En fait je ne savais pas que j'avais faim, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de jouer et tu t'amusais aussi maman. ». Je l'enlace fermement et le balance dans les airs encore une fois. Parfois je me demande comment j'ai eu autant de chance d'avoir un fils si magnifique et prévenant.

Edward me prend la main « Alors, allons manger. ». Nous nous dirigeons vers la couverture mise au centre de la prairie. Il y a tellement de nourriture. Cinq types de sandwiches différents, des bagels, des pancakes, de la sauce chocolat, du sirop d'érable, des fraises, des pommes, des muffins aux myrtilles, du jus d'orange, du café et il a même prit du lait et des céréales.

Il dit timidement « Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. ».

« C'est parfait merci. ». Je m'assois près de lui et lui embrasse la joue.

Je rougis d'un rouge profond. Oh mon dieu, je viens de lui embrassé la joue non? J'ai fait ça. Je me gifle mentalement le front. Je note du coin de l'œil qu'il est très rouge du visage lui aussi. Mais il y a un sourire énorme sur son visage. Ça me fait me sentir moins mal. Peut être que ça ne l'inquiète pas trop.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et je ne la retire pas. J'aime la façon dont ma main est dans la sienne.

Je le connais à peine mais je m'en moque. J'ai surtout peur de l'intensité et de la force de mes sentiments pour lui.

Je commence à tomber amoureuse d'Edward.... et la chute est longue...

_**Merci pour votre intérêt !**_

_**Ps : mimia marie un compte c'est rapide à faire alors profites en que je puisse répondre à tes reviews !**_

_**Vous commencez à deviner ce qu'il va se passer, enfin plus ou moins dans l'ordre...**_

_**Pour celles et ceux qui pensent que Bella va un peu vite, n'oubliez pas qu'elle sent sa présence depuis un certain temps, alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas.**_

_**PS : Je tiens à dire que Dellaterra est ravie de votre enthousiasme pour 'Tactile' et elle va surement se décider à publier le EPOV !**_


	9. Chapitre 09

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 09. Retour à la Réalité.**

**BPOV**

Après qu'on ai finit le pique nique, on remballe tout et retournons vers la voiture. Je ne lâche pas sa main durant tour le trajet jusqu'à la voiture.

Je dois le lâcher tout de même pour entrer dans la voiture. Bon je ne l'ai pas fait non plus dans la voiture car je n'aime pas conduire avec une seule main sur le volant. Sa main est posée là au milieu, près du levier de vitesse, me suppliant de la tenir. Dès qu'une chance se présente, que je change de vitesse ou de station de radio, je frôle ma main contre la sienne. Toujours par accident bien sûr.

Je n'arrive pas à me lasser de sa peau sur la mienne. À chaque fois, je reçois la même décharge statique qui m'envoie des frissons de désir le long de ma colonne.

Je ressens tellement sa présence dans cet espace si étroit qu'est ma voiture. Le fait que je ne puisse faire autre chose que le regarder porte sérieusement atteinte à ma conduite. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre car il est absolument à couper le souffle. L'autre raison est que j'ai l'impression que si je ne pose pas mes yeux sur lui, il risque de disparaître.

On est sur l'autoroute lorsque Edward parle. « Vous êtes vous amusés aujourd'hui? ». Il se tourne dans son siège pour voir Cormac.

« Ouais. C'était si drôle. C'est le meilleur endroit du monde. ». Il trépigne sur son siège. « Maman s'est beaucoup amusée aussi. Tu l'a vu qui tournait, tournait, tournait? Ma tête elle tournait rien que de la regarder. ». Il rigole encore. Edward lui répond.

« Je sais. J'en avais le vertige moi aussi. Et qu'est ce que tu as préféré? ».

« Hum.... tout. Mais surtout les pancakes. Non, attends, mon préféré c'est quand maman elle tournait. ».

Edward hoche la tête en réponse et se redresse sur son siège. Il regarde par la fenêtre.

« C'est de loin ce que je préfère aussi. Elle est magnifique. ». Il le dit si doucement que je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir entendue correctement.

On continue à rouler en silence, mais c'était confortable. Cormac s'est calmé et se sent fatigué après s'être levé aussi tôt.

Je me gare dans mon allée et gèle sur place. Il y a, devant mon garage, une voiture de police. Sur le pas de ma porte se tiennent deux policiers.

Je sors de la voiture. Cormac aussi, et je le vois qui ouvre la porte pour Edward. Étrange.

Je les salues « Paul. Jared. ». J'appelle par leurs prénoms la plupart des policiers de Forks et de Port Angelès à cause de Rosalie. Elle est arrêtée assez souvent.

Ils me regardent avec de grands yeux et ne me répondent pas. Ils ne seraient pas les seuls surpris à me voir habillée autrement qu'en tailleur. Je suis sûre que dans les prochaines heures, tout le monde dans les environs sauront qu'Isabella Swan était dehors ce matin avant sept heures, portant une tenue débraillée et des tennis... avec un étranger. Oh mon dieu ! Le scandale.

Je leur demande « Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? ».

Jared me répond, après qu'il se soit remis du choc de me voir ainsi affublée. « Non. On est arrivé juste avant toi. ».

« Eh bien, allons y. ». J'ouvre la porte pour eux et reste à l'extérieur pour les laisser passer. Je les suis dans la cuisine et leur indique de s'assoir.

« Edward, peux tu emmener Cormac dans le jardin d'hiver? ». Ils m'ont suivis dans la cuisine. Je ne veux pas que Cormac puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie qu'Edward entende aussi.

Jared et Paul me regardent étrangement lorsque je parle à Edward, qui acquiesce et dirige Cormac vers le jardin d'hiver. Je ferme la porte vitrée derrière eux.

Je demande en essayant de cacher mon angoisse. « Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe? ».

+*+*

**EPOV**

_**(dans la matinée)**_

Aucun mot ne peut décrire oh combien Bella est magnifique tournoyant sous le soleil. Elle virevolte encore et encore, avec l'air tellement libre. C'est vraiment différent de la Bella que j'ai pu voir cette dernière semaine. On a l'impression qu'elle laisse toutes ses peurs derrière elle. Elle ne semble plus porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Elle rejette sa tête en arrière et éclate de rire. C'est le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu. Je suis maintenant déterminé à l'entendre rire à nouveau, rien que pour ma propre santé mentale.

On continue à danser et à rire jusqu'à ce que j'entende son estomac grogner. Ça me fait sourire.

Je tente de prendre sa main et je me fais une petite danse dans ma tête lorsqu'elle accepte. Je les emmènes vers le panier de pique nique pour leur montrer les différentes nourritures que j'ai apporté.

« Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. ». Et que faire s'ils n'apprécient pas ce que j'ai apporté?

Bella fixe la couverture, bouche ouverte, yeux grands ouverts, pendant un bon moment. Je commence à me sentir nerveux. Est ce que ça ne lui plait pas?

« C'est parfait. Merci. ». Elle s'assoie près de moi et m'embrasse la joue.

L'endroit où ses lèvres ont touchées ma joue picote. Je me sens sourire béatement. La joie que je ressens à cette simple démonstration d'affection est écrasante. Je sais que je dois être assis là avec un visage très rouge, surement autant que celui de Bella. La façon dont l'afflux sanguin sur sa peau si pale apparaît la rend bien trop séduisante.

Je prend sa main, encore et encore, elle ne me le refuse pas. Est ce possible qu'elle m'apprécie? Même juste un petit peu? Mon ventre se tordent de joie à l'idée que Bella puisse ressentir même une fraction de ce que je ressens pour elle.

Après le pique nique, on remballe tout et on repart vers la voiture. Pas une fois elle ne m'a lâché la main si ce n'est pour monter en voiture. Cormac m'ouvre la porte vu que je ne peux le faire moi même. Rappelez vous que je ne maîtrise pas l'art de l'ouverture des portes.

J'espère qu'elle me tiendra encore la main, mais elle les tient toutes les deux fermement sur le volant. Je suis un peu déçu, mais je suppose que c'est pour son confort de conduite. Malgré tout, régulièrement elle effleure sa main contre la mienne, par accident. Je peux aussi la voir en train de me regarder du coin de l'œil quelques fois. Je pense que c'est bon signe.

Je me retourne dans mon siège pour parler avec Cormac. « Vous êtes vous amusés aujourd'hui? ».

« Ouais. C'était si drôle. C'est le meilleur endroit du monde. ». Il saute dans son siège. « Maman s'est beaucoup amusée aussi. Tu l'a vu qui tournait, tournait, tournait? Ma tête elle tournait rien que de la regarder. ». Il tourne sa tête en cercle. Il rigole et retombe dans son siège. Je lui réponds en souriant.

« Je sais. J'en avais le vertige moi aussi. Et qu'est ce que tu as préféré? ».

« Hum.... tout. Mais surtout les pancakes. Non, attends, mon préféré c'est quand maman elle tournait. ».

Je fais oui et me tourne pour regarder par la fenêtre. Regarder Bella aussi légère, regarder Bella en général est mon moment favori de chaque journée. Je me chuchote.

« C'est de loin ce que je préfère aussi. Elle est magnifique. ».

Le reste de notre retour à la maison est calme. Cormac est à moitié endormi à l'arrière vu qu'il s'est levé tôt ce matin.

En arrivant nous sommes accueillis par une voiture de police. Bella semble pétrifiée. Il y a deux policiers à l'extérieur. Elle gare la voiture et sort.

Cormac ouvre la porte pour moi, et nous avançons vers eux. Ils regardent Bella avec de grands yeux, visiblement choqués par sa tenue.

Elle ouvre la porte et les dirige dans la maison. Ils vont vers la cuisine, Cormac et moi les suivants. Je ne suis pas sûr que je doive les suivre ou non alors je reste un peu embarrassé près de Cormac.

Bella me demande « Edward, peux tu emmener Cormac dans le jardin d'hiver? ». Je vois bien que les deux officiers la regarde bizarrement. Bien sur, elle ne sait pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas me voir...

J'accepte et on sort de la pièce. Bella ferme les portes derrière elle. Elle ne veut pas que Cormac écoute ce qu'il se passe. Elle ne veut surement que j'écoute moi aussi ce qui ne va pas, non point que j'ai le droit de l'entendre. Mais je veux être là si elle a besoin de mon soutien.

Cormac s'allonge sur le canapé, et je le met sous une couverture.

« Dors, mon pote. Tu dois être fatigué de tous ces sauts et tu t'es levé tôt ce matin. ».

Il marmonne déjà à moitié endormi « Mmm OK, Edward. ». Je lui fredonne une petite mélodie que j'ai créé dans ma tête. C'est une douce berceuse. Je me retrouve à la fredonner dès que je pense à Bella.

Je vois Bella au travers de la porte vitrée. Elle a l'air vraiment stressée. Je veux courir vers elle, la prendre dans mes bras, la réconforter mais cette porte me bloque la voie. Maudis je suis, moi et ma stupide incapacité à ouvrir les portes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps sont restés les policiers mais ils ont finis par repartir. Bella a l'air tourmentée. Sa tête est dans ses mains et elle se tient appuyée contre la table. Ses épaules commencent à trembler. Ma pauvre Bella pleure et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. C'est de la pure agonie de la voir souffrir. Sa souffrance est la mienne.

Que s'est il passé? Est ce son père? Rosalie? Alice? Est il arrivé quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux?

Après ce qu'il semble être une éternité, Bella relève enfin la tête. Elle essuie ses larmes et sort de la pièce. Elle revient ensuite dans la cuisine au bout d'une demi heure. Elle est habillée d'un tailleur pantalon noir à rayures. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en jolies vagues ce matin sont de nouveau en chignon serré. Elle tient le sac de Cormac à la main.

Elle ouvre la porte et se dirige vers lui.

« Mon petit cœur? » Elle le secoue gentiment. « Tu dois te réveiller. Je dois partir un moment alors tu vas rester chez Alice durant quelques jours. OK? ». Elle lui parle gentiment.

Il accepte lentement. Il est encore très fatigué alors elle glisse la lanière du sac son son épaule et le porte sur son autre bras. Une fois qu'elle l'a installé dans la voiture, et seulement à ce moment elle prend en compte que je suis là.

« Je pense que tu devrais rentrer Edward. ». Elle parle doucement et ne me regarde pas dans les yeux.

Je suis confus. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi ne peut elle pas m'en parler?

« Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Dis moi. Je peux aider. ». Je l'implore. Je ne veux pas que nous nous séparions ainsi.

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour ça Edward. ». Sa voix est cassée. Je sens les larmes prêtes à jaillir de ses yeux. Elle me demande d'une voix un peu plus forte « Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part? ».

« Non merci. Je vais marcher. ».

Elle acquiesce, et je vois une petite larme couler le long de sa joue. Je prends son visage dans ma main et la fait me regarder dans les yeux. J'essuie sa larme et fixe ses beaux yeux bruns avant de partir vers la route.

Je retournerais vers Cormac plus tard. D'abord, j'ai besoin de temps pour penser et espérer comprendre la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

Je m'en vais, ne sachant pas quand est ce que je reverrais Bella à nouveau. Ça c'est de l'agonie.

_**Voilà un nouveau chap de bouclé !**_

_**Alors des idées?**_

_**Merci de vos coms,vos encouragements etc....**_

_**les auteurs sont hyper ravi(e)s de l'appréciation des frenchies !**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 10. Murs Blancs et Réconciliations.**

**BPOV**

Je regarde Edward partir loin de moi et je sens mon cœur se tordre dans ma poitrine. C'est comme si mon cœur est attaché à lui et que plus il s'éloigne, plus ça me fait mal.

Il m'a regardé avec tant d'amour avant de s'en aller. Je sens mon cœur palpité à l'intensité de son regard. Être avec lui paralyse la douleur, mais plus il s'éloigne de moi et plus la douleur devient intense.

Je ne veux pas me l'admettre mais j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin d'Edward alors que je le connais depuis hier. C'est comme s'il m'avait envouté. Lorsque je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression que tout ira bien. Lorsqu'il est parti, je suis extirpée de ma rêverie et ramenée brutalement à la réalité.

Une fois qu'il tourne au coin de la rue et hors de mon champs de vision, je monte dans la voiture. Je dois me dépêcher et laisser Cormac chez Alice ainsi je pourrais voir Rosalie. Elle ne va pas être ravie de me voir, mais j'en ai besoin. Je dois savoir si elle va bien. Je veux qu'on soit à nouveau proches, comme lorsque nous étions petites.

_FLASHBACK_

_Le tonnerre gronde dehors. On a l'impression que quelqu'un éclate des rochers les uns contre les autres. Cela fait un flash lorsque la foudre s'écrase près de ma fenêtre. Le vent souffle et la pluie bombarde la fenêtre. J'ai cinq ans et j'ai une trouille bleue._

_Je tremble sous les couvertures de mon lit. Les larmes coulent, faisant coller mes cheveux sur mon visage. Je m'accroche à mon ours en peluche Franklin._

_J'entends quelqu'un chuchoter « Bella? ». Je sursaute. Qui est ce? C'est un monstre?_

_Je jette un œil de sous mes couvertures et soupire lorsque je vois Rose. Elle me chuchote encore « Bella, est ce que ça va? »._

_Je pleure « J'ai peur. ». Rose court vers moi et grimpe dans le lit à coté de moi. Elle entoure ses bras autour de moi et me caresse les cheveux._

_« Chut Bells. ». Elle me réconforte. « Ça va aller. C'est juste un orage. Ça va passer. Le tonnerre et les éclairs sont dehors. ». Elle me montre la fenêtre. « Pas ici. ». Elle me montre ma chambre._

_Je la serre plus fort et murmure « Mais j'ai encore peur. »._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas! Les éclairs vont de plus en plus loin. Tu sais comment je le sais? Il faut compter les secondes entre chaque flash. Un, deux, trois, quatre... »._

_L'éclair arrive et je sursaute encore. Rose me caresse encore, tapotant ma tête et me serrant plus fort. Nouvel éclair. On a compté jusqu'à six cette fois. Encore une fois. J'arrive à compter jusqu'à huit._

_Elle me murmure dans le noir « Tu vois, ma jolie Bella, ils s'éloignent. »._

_Je marmonne « Merci Rose. »._

_« C'est OK, Bells. Tu es ma petite sœur. Je te protégerais toujours. Je t'aime beaucoup. Maintenant dors sœurette, dors. »._

_Elle chuchote dans mes cheveux et commence à chanter ma berceuse. Maman me la chantait toujours avant que je m'endorme. Je sens mes paupières devenir lourdes, et la dernière chose que je vois est ma grande sœur, Rose, me souriant avec rien d'autre que de l'attention dans ses yeux._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

A cette époque, je pensais que Rose serait toujours là pour me protéger. Je pensais qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Maintenant, elle a besoin de moi pour l'aider et la protéger. Je suis la grande sœur maintenant.

Je me gare près de chez Alice. Elle répond à la porte.

Sa voix est concernée lorsqu'elle me demande « Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? ».

Je pleure « C'est Rose, elle est à l'hôpital. J'aurais besoin que tu gardes Cormac quelques jours. Je t'expliquerais tout lorsque j'aurais tout compris moi même. ».

J'enlace Cormac et l'embrasse sur le front. « Maman doit rester avec Tante Rose pour un petit moment. Mais je reviens dès que possible. Je t'aime. ».

Je l'étreins encore lorsqu'il me répond « Au revoir maman. Je t'aime aussi. ». Je me redresse, embrasse Alice et remonte dans ma voiture.

C'est dur de retenir mes larmes alors que je conduis vers l'hôpital. Les mots de Jared me hanteront éternellement.

_« Je suis désolé Bella. Rose a eu un.... accident. Nous l'avons trouvée chez elle dans un sale état. Mais nous l'avons emmenée à l'hôpital juste à temps. Je suis désolé mais elle... aurait consommé un mélange mortel de médicaments et d'alcool. Que ce soit intentionnel ou non, nous ne le savons pas. »._

Rose aurait elle tenté de se suicider? Pourquoi ferait elle une chose pareille? Pense t-elle qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen de se sortir de ses problèmes? Je pense que si elle en avait vraiment besoin, elle serait venue à moi.

Je veux que les choses soient bien entre nous maintenant. Je veux que nous soyons proches à nouveau. Je veux que nous redevenions des sœurs. Je veux rire avec elle et être capable d'avoir une conversation comme lorsque nous étions jeunes.

C'est dingue ce que les choses changent avec les années. Lorsque je suis partie pour la fac, tout allait bien. Elle me parlait toujours, mais c'est alors qu'elle a commencé à sortir avec James, le voyou du coin. Il était une mauvaise influence pour Rose. Elle a laissé tomber la fac, commencé à boire beaucoup et a même prit de la drogue.

Lorsque notre mère est morte, les choses ont empirés. Elle passe de boulot en boulot, elle boit encore plus, parfois elle disparaissait des jours entiers. Nos relations qui étaient déjà tendues sont devenues inexistantes sauf, bien sûr, lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'argent. Quelque soit la quantité d'insanités qu'elle me hurle, je refuserai jamais de lui donner de l'argent. Je me dis que j'espérais qu'un jour elle apprécierai tout ce que je fais pour elle. J'espère qu'un jour elle pensera vraiment ce qu'elle dit lorsqu'elle me dit 'Merci sœurette'.

Je laisse ma voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital, et me dirige vers l'accueil. La femme présente me regarde lorsque je rentre. C'est à croire qu'elle m'attend. Je me rappelle que son nom est Mme Meleady. Elle est dans la cinquantaine, avec des cheveux bruns cours et quelques touches de gris. Ses yeux noisettes sont plein de pitié lorsqu'elle me regarde au travers de ses lunettes carrées.

« Je suis désolée pour ta sœur Isabella. Elle est au troisième étage, chambre 10D. ».

Je hoche la tête en remerciement et marche vers les portes doubles pour trouver sa chambre. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer dans cet hôpital. Les murs blancs me submergent, ramenant trop de souvenirs douloureux. Sam gisant mort et froid dans la morgue, ma mère reliée aux machines avec des aiguilles lui sortant de partout disparaissant devant mes yeux. Et maintenant, je peux rajouter Rose et ses blessures dans ma liste de souvenirs.

Je trouve la chambre et entre. Elle est allongée là avec les yeux clos. Sa poitrine se levant et retombant doucement. Elle a un masque à oxygène pour l'aider à respirer. Il y a une grosse aiguille plantée dans son bras, connectée à la perfusion près de son lit.

Je m'assois et la regarde dormir un moment. Le bip régulier de son moniteur cardiaque a, je ne sais pour quelle raison, un effet réconfortant.

Les paupières de Rose commencent à bouger, puis s'ouvrent complétement. Elle me sourit faiblement.

Je lui souris « Hé grande sœur ». J'ai envie de pleurer maintenant. L'immense soulagement et la joie que je ressens à la voir sourire est dense.

Elle répond d'une voix rauque « Hé petite sœur.. ».

« Comment te sens tu?' ».

« Plutôt merdique en ce moment. ». Oh Rose. Même malade elle essaie d'être drôle.

Je ris doucement. « Ouais. J'imagine que c'est le cas. ». Je fais une pause, elle me regarde. Il y a tant de choses que je souhaites lui demander, mais par où commencer.

« Rose? Pourquoi? Si tu as des problèmes ou que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler... je suis là. Je sais que ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas, mais je suis toujours là pour t'aider. Tu es ma grande sœur. ».

« Bella. Je sais à quoi tu penses mais, je n'ai pas tenté de me tuer. Je suis stupide. James et moi nous nous sommes engueulés, et je pensais que prendre des calmants aurait calmé ma douleur. J'étais trop saoule pour penser que ça aide uniquement les douleurs physiques et non émotionnelles. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. ».

Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles débordent le long de son visage. Comme ce qu'elle me faisait quand j'étais enfant, j'essuie ses larmes et je caresse ses cheveux.

« Bella je suis désolée. Je suis une sœur infecte depuis quelques années mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Toujours aimé, t'aimerais toujours. Je veux que tu saches que je t'admire ainsi que ta force. Tu as pris le rôle de la grande sœur depuis que maman est morte. Lorsque je trébuchais saoule dans ma chambre, tu m'aidais. Tu ne disais rien à maman et à papa. Ensuite tu as dû élever un enfant par toi même, et tu as fait du bon travail. Cormac est le plus doux et le plus malin des mômes que je connaisse et ce, grâce à toi. Je suis si fière de toi. Je veux aussi te dire que j'ai toujours apprécier lorsque tu m'aidais avec mes problèmes d'argent. ».

Je ne peux plus arrêter mes larmes de couler maintenant. Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour. J'arrive à articuler « Merci. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça représente pour moi. ».

« Lorsque je sortirai de là, je veux me remettre sur les rails mais je ne serais pas capable de le faire toute seule. ».

Je prends sa main et lui serre doucement.

« Je serais avec toi. À chaque étape de ton chemin. ».

+*+*+*

_**Voilà pour ce soir !**_

_**Demain il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre car j'ai prévu de trouver un oneshot pour une de nos fidèles qui taffe ce week end ! **_

_**Je suis désolée pour les fautes de grammaire au fait ! Mais généralement je traduis la nuit lorsque je n'arrive pas à dormir alors vous pouvez imaginer le niveau...**_

_**Merci encore pour tout !**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 11. Que faire? Que faire? Que faire?**

**EPOV**

M'éloigner de Bella, sans savoir quand est ce que je vais la revoir, est de la pure agonie. C'est même pire que ça. J'ai l'impression d'être brulé vif. Je me fais moi même cette douleur. J'aurais dû accepter son offre de me conduire quelque part... mais où? On ne peut pas vraiment conduire jusqu'au quartier général. Il n'y a pas de plan indiquant où c'est situé. Les personnes comme moi commencent à marcher et finissent là bas, si c'est là où ils veulent aller.

Je ne veux pas y retourner. Pas encore. J'ai besoin de temps pour penser, tirer mes idées au clair. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre Bella et moi. C'est bien plus que mes amitiés habituelles. C'est quelque chose de plus profond. Je sais que lorsque je la vois, mon cœur gonfle de joie, et me donne l'impression d'être prêt à jaillir de ma poitrine. Lorsque je suis avec elle et Cormac, je me sens entier, comme si nous étions les seules personnes au monde.

Aujourd'hui dans la prairie, c'était le paradis. C'était le bonheur absolu. C'est de loin mon jour préféré. Ce jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions à la maison et que ces deux policiers attendaient Bella. Elle est blessée et ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider.

Je continue à marcher, sans faire attention à ma destination. Je sais que je finirais éventuellement au quartier général. Carlisle me demandera une mise à jour de l'entière situation.

Mais je n'y arrive toujours pas, je suis encore à l'extérieur du QG. Cet endroit, d'habitude, me donne l'impression d'être chez moi. C'est un endroit de réconfort, mais maintenant c'est le dernier lieu où je veux être. Je ne veux pas faire face à Carlisle et aux questions auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre. Je ne peux faire face à toutes ces personnes si heureuses et contentes alors que je préfère être avec Cormac et Bella.

Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas ma connexion avec Bella. Ils pensent tous que je devrais arrêter, maintenant que j'ai discuté de certains de ses problèmes avec Cormac. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que je suis déjà trop impliqué.

J'entends les rires s'arrêter lorsque je rentre dans la salle de réunion. Ils lèvent tous la tête. Leurs visages plein d'inquiétude. Je sais qu'ils peuvent ressentir ma mauvaise humeur et ma confusion.

Emmett semble de meilleure humeur depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il a de nouvelles taches d'herbe sur son jeans. Il est évident qu'il a un nouveau meilleur ami. Ses yeux sont brillants et ses joues rougies d'avoir jouer dehors. Il me demande.

« Hé mon pote ! Est ce que ça va? ». Sa bonne humeur s'assombrit lorsqu'il me voit.

« Est ce qu'on peut en finir, s'il vous plait? ». Je m'impatiente. Plus vite je sortirais de là, plus vite je serais de retour près de Cormac, et peut être Bella.

Emmett me bredouille « Je posais juste une question ». Les autres semblent surpris de mon ton de voix. Je ne m'en suis jamais pris à personne avant.

Carlisle, la voix pleine de désapprobation me dit calmement « Edward. Emmett te demandait juste comment tu allais. Aucun besoin de le casser comme cela. ».

Je soupire « Je suis désolé. Je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à Emmett. ». Je lance un regard d'excuse à la ronde.

Une fois que tout le monde m'a pardonné, Carlisle commence la réunion. « Alors Leah? Où ça en est avec toi et Freddy? ».

« Il est victime d'intimidation à l'école. Il est si gentil et il ne mérite pas les abus qui lui sont fait. Personne ne mérite d'être martyriser. Ils se moquent de lui car il est un peu en surpoids. Mais il se développe, car il mange sainement et fait des exercices réguliers. J'essaie de le rendre plus confiant en l'encourageant, et j'essaie aussi de l'aider à se faire plus d'amis. ».

Nous murmurons notre approbation. Leah est une experte quand il s'agit d'amis martyrisés. Elle sait ce qu'il faut faire pour que la personne se sente mieux.

Kim lui dit « J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui. ». Carlisle se tourne vers elle « Comment ça va pour toi et Emmer? ».

« Tout est génial. Tout se passe bien et on s'amuse. Elle a commencé la grande section maintenant et elle sort un peu plus de sa coquille. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai encore besoin de moi pour très longtemps, mais ça va. ».

Carlisle hoche la tête et se tourne vers Emmett. « Qui es ton nouvel ami? Nous avons besoin d'autant d'infos que tu puisses nous donner pour les archives. ».

« Alors, Albert est vraiment bien. Il a douze ans. Ses parents sont divorcés. Il vit avec son père mais son grand frère vit avec sa mère. Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de moi. Pour jouer le rôle de grand frère pendant un moment. ».

Esmée sympathise « Le pauvre chéri. Ça doit être dur pour lui. Ne pas être capable de voir sa mère et son grand frère tous les jours. ».

Puis elle nous parle de ses amis âgés. Elle en mentionne un en particulier, et Carlisle relève la tête brusquement. Il lui demande abruptement.

« Excuse moi? Quel est son nom déjà? ».

Esmée le regarde, surprise. Il n'a jamais parlé ainsi à qui que ce soit. Jamais. Elle répond avec une voix tremblante.

« Hum... j'ai dit S...Sarah E.. Elliot. ».

Carlisle semble retrouver ses esprits et nous sourit. C'est forcé et tendu. Ce sourire n'atteint pas son regard.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Carlisle? ». Kim lui demande, sa voix calme pénétrant le silence de la pièce. Il ignore sa question et se tourne vers moi. « Edward, as tu plus d'informations au sujet de Cormac? ».

Je soupire. Comment vais je leur annoncer que Bella peut maintenant me voir? Comment vais je leurs dire que je pense être amoureux d'elle? Est ce que je dois leurs dire? Vont ils le deviner de toutes les façons?

« J'ai parler avec Cormac au sujet de son père. Il est mort avant que Cormac soit né. Il dit que ça ne le dérange pas, et je pense qu'il dit la vérité. Je pense qu'il devient plus confiant et plus impliqué en classe. La chose la plus importante est que maintenant Bella peut me voir. ». Je marque une pause, le temps pour eux d'ingérer cette information.

Emmett chuchote « Sérieux. ». Kim et Leah disent à l'unisson « Flippant. ». Jacob reste là avec un visage choqué. Esmée se dit « Comme c'est intéressant.... Peut être qu'Edward pourrait m'aider dans mon boulot maintenant. ». Elle rit doucement pour elle même.

Carlisle n'a pas l'air choqué. Il n'a l'air ni en colère ni heureux. Il est juste assit là, avec un visage inexpressif. Je regarde ses yeux et me réinstalle sur mon fauteuil. Ses yeux sont brillants. C'est comme s'il y avait du feu dedans. Il me met en garde.

« Edward. Tu dois partir. ». Sa voix semble rauque mais il y a une autre pointe d'émotion dedans. Je ne la comprends pas. De la colère? Non. De la déception? Non pas ça non plus. Ça ne serait pas du regret... n'est ce pas? Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait regretter?

« Que...Quoi? »

La simple idée de la quitter pour toujours provoque une douleur dans ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai besoin de Bella. La douleur atteint mon cœur, j'enserre mon torse.

« Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça. ».

« Il est plus prudent de partir maintenant et de t'épargner la douleur du moment où elle ne te verra plus. ». La voix de Carlisle s'adoucit « Après qu'elle t'ai vu si longtemps, pourrais tu supporter que ces yeux te dépassent, comme si tu n'étais pas là. Pour elle, tu ne seras plus là. Ça sera comme si tu avais disparu de la surface de la terre. ».

Alors que Carlisle me dit cela, la vérité me tombe dessus. Dans toute son horreur. La douleur qui me parcourt est augmentée d'au moins dix fois.

Je ne pourrais jamais être avec Bella.

Peu importe combien je veux rester avec elle, peu importe oh combien elle voudrait que je reste, je serais parti dans trois mois. Je n'ai pas le choix dans la matière.

Je murmure quasiment pour moi même « M...Mais que faire si je ne veux pas la quitter? ». Je peux sentir mes larmes couler.

Esmée me dit « Tu l'aimes. ». Ce n'était pas une question. C'est un constat.

Est ce que je l'aime? Je veux être près d'elle tout le temps. Je veux l'entendre rire, la voir sourire. Je veux entourer mes bras autour d'elle et ne jamais la lâcher. Je souhaite sentir ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes. Lorsque je suis avec elle, je me sens la tête plus légère mais d'une bonne façon. J'ai des picotements dans l'estomac lorsqu'elle me regarde ou prononce mon prénom. Elle est dans mon esprit chaque minute, de chaque heure, de chaque jour.

_Est ce de l'amour?_

Je ne réponds pas car il n'y a rien à dire.

Carlisle commence à réunir ses papiers et dit« Cette réunion est ajournée. ». Il me montre une porte derrière lui « Oh, et Edward. J'apprécierais si tu pouvais venir dans mon bureau. Nous avons quelques petites choses en plus à discuter. ».

Carlisle n'invite jamais personne dans son bureau. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit à part lui y entrer.

Je déglutis et entre à l'intérieur...

+*+*+*+*

_**ça devient intéressant !**_

_**Ça ne répond pas à toutes vos questions mais sinon ça serait trop facile...**_

_**à bientôt...**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 12. Sarah Elliot.**

**EPOV**

Le bureau de Carlisle est exactement comme je me l'imaginais. De forme circulaire, des bibliothèques le long des murs. Les étagères sont remplies de centaines et peut être même de milliers de livres en cuir reliés. Au centre est une grande table en chêne. Il y a un ordinateur et un petit tas de papiers posés soigneusement sur cette table.

Carlisle s'assoit sur son fauteuil et regarde la seule autre chose qui soit sur son bureau. Un cadre photo argenté. Il lui faisait face, ce qui fait que je ne peux voir qui est sur la photo. Il touche doucement l'image et semble nostalgique. Je me sens mal à l'aise un moment, comme si j'interrompais un rêve plaisant ou un bon souvenir.

Je me gratte la gorge et Carlisle secoue sa tête.

« Je suis désolé Edward. Je me suis perdu dans mes souvenirs. ». Il regarde encore la photo sur son bureau. Je suis curieux maintenant. Qui est ce sur cette image? Un membre de sa famille? Un amour perdu?

La seule famille que Carlisle ait c'est nous. Moi, Esmée, Jacob, Emmett, Kim et Leah. Nous sommes une seule et grande famille. Donc si c'était l'un d'entre nous pourquoi il le cacherait? Je ne pense pas que ça soit un amour perdu car d'aussi loin que je le sache, Carlisle n'a jamais eu de relations romantiques. Les amis imaginaires n'ont pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de relation car on passe tout notre temps avec notre meilleur ami.

J'ai de la chance avec Bella car elle est ma meilleure amie, ce qui veut dire que je dois passer tout le temps du monde avec elle. Mais ce que m'a dit Carlisle me donne à réfléchir. Bella et moi avons du temps ensemble pour seulement trois mois. Est ce que j'aurais à la quitter? Si c'est pour le mieux, est ce que je le ferais? Si ça lui fait plus de mal de la quitter plus tard, est ce mieux que je parte plus tôt? Est ce qu'elle en souffrirait si je partais?

L'idée qu'elle ne tienne pas à moi, pas du tout, même pas un peu, me fait mal car je tiens à elle profondément, et selon Esmée, je l'aime. Penser à Bella ronge mon esprit. Mon être entier est érodé, remplissant les espaces vides jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'elle. Ma Bella.

« Je t'ai dit de venir pour te parler de ta situation. C'est pour ton propre bien et celui de Bella qu'il est mieux de partir maintenant. ». Il marque une pause avant de continuer. « Peut être si je te raconte l'histoire d'un homme et d'une femme qui ont vécus la même situation que toi... ».

Je commence à me lever de mon siège « Carlisle, je ne pense pas qu'il soit le moment de raconter des histoires. Je préfère retourner auprès de Cormac et Bella. ».

Il lève une main pour me stopper « S'il te plait. Écoutes moi. ».

Je soupire et retourne dans mon siège. Je lui fais signe et il continue.

« Il y a cinquante trois ans de cela, il y avait un jeune homme. Il était l'un d'entre nous depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il pensait avoir tout vu jusqu'au jour où une jeune femme pouvait le voir et lui parler. Elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir corbeau des plus somptueux qui tombaient en longues mèches dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient comme de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle était calme, ils étaient d'un magnifique bleu brillant tel un océan. Lorsqu'elle était triste, ils s'embrumaient tel un ciel nuageux. Mais une flamme bleue perçait ton âme lorsqu'elle était en colère. Le jeune homme était complétement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. Et elle l'aimait en retour.

« Elle savait tout à son sujet, même le fait que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait le voir. Cela leur importait peu. Chaque nuit vers 19h, elle laissait sa porte ouverte et l'attendait et il venait à chaque fois. Ils ont fait le tour du monde ensemble, vus des spectacles qui resteront à jamais gravés dans leurs mémoires, ont expérimenté un amour si fort que tout paraît pale en comparaison.

Leur amour était si fort qu'ils ont réussis à briser la barrière des trois mois fatidiques. Un jour, ils étaient partis se promener dans un parc. Elle lui parlait, sans se soucier des regards inquiets des passants. Ils remarquent un couple de personnes âgées assis sur un banc près d'eux. La jeune femme se retourne vers son amour et lui dit 'Je veux que nous soyons ainsi un jour.'.

C'est alors que le jeune homme a réalisé. Que la triste réalité lui est tombé dessus. Il ne vieillit pas. Alors qu'elle oui. Même s'ils passent des années ensemble, elle vieillira jour après jours, et lui restera le même pour toujours. Cette révélation les a écrasés. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il l'a laissé partir. Il a sacrifié son propre bonheur pour lui permettre d'avoir la vie qu'elle mérite. Il ne serait jamais capable de lui donner un enfant. Il ne serait pas capable de rencontrer ses amis, ou parler avec sa famille. Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux. Elle mérite un homme qui peut lui donner tout ce que lui ne peut pas.

Finalement elle se maria à un autre homme et eu des enfants. La femme a vécue une vie heureuse, mais elle n'a jamais oublié son premier amour. Elle l'attend encore tous les soirs vers 19h, et il vient à chaque fois. Mais maintenant elle ne peut le voir, son esprit étant trop âgé. Elle a grandi, mais ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remise.

L'homme a trouver un certain contentement dans le monde, aidant les enfants, mais ça lui fait toujours mal, profondément. ». Carlisle respire vivement. Son visage est tordu de douleur et il se frotte les tempes.

Je rétorque « Est ce le choix que j'ai à faire? Si oui ou non je dois quitter Bella? ». Cette réalisation me frappe et me coupe la respiration.

Carlisle acquiesce « Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu l'aimes tant. Je peux le voir par moi même. Tu te dois de la laisser partir. Tu dois être fort. Ne veux tu pas qu'elle trouve un nouvel amour et qu'elle ai une famille? Ne veux tu pas qu'elle trouve un père pour Cormac? ».

J'accepte l'idée. Bien sur que je veux tout cela pour elle. Je veux que Bella ai la meilleure vie possible. J'espérais seulement que je serais impliqué dedans. Je ne pense pas que ça arrive maintenant.

Je bafouille avant de me relever « M..Merci Carlisle de m'avoir dit tout cela. J...Je d...dois y aller maintenant. ».

Je me dirige vers la porte, marquant une pause avant de partir. Je me tourne vers lui. Il fixe encore cette photo.

« Carlisle? Est ce que ça te dérange si je te demande qui est sur cette photo? ».

Il me sourit et dit « Non, bien sûr que non. Regardes. ». Il tourne le cadre vers moi et j'halète.

Dans la photo se tient une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs. Elle sourit gaiement et regarde fixement la personne prenant la photo. Ses yeux sont du bleu le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais vu. Si clairs et brillants tel un océan par une journée ensoleillée.

Ce n'est pas la femme de l'histoire n'est ce pas?

Je demande « Que...Qui est ce? ».

« C'est Sarah Elliot. Ma Sarah. ».

_**+*+*+***_

_**ça semble mal parti pour le petit couple !**_

_**J'espère que vous accrochez toujours à l'histoire !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**Comme d'hab merci pour tous vos messages, commentaires etc...**_

_**ah au fait je veux un Edward et un Carlisle pour Noël.. je prends de l'avance car je sais que ces modèles sont très demandés ...**_


	13. Chapitre 13

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 13. Fruit de mon imagination.**

**BPOV**

Rosalie et moi avons parlé, parlé jusqu'à ce que les infirmières soient saoulées de me demander de partir autant de fois. On a parlé du bon temps, de ce qui ne va pas mais principalement du futur.

Elle ne veut pas déménager avec moi car elle veut garder son indépendance. J'ai accepté de chercher des logements pour elle tant qu'elle est à l'hôpital. Elle doit rester là jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Elle veut un endroit avec un prix raisonnable mais assez proche de chez Moi et Cormac.

Je lui ai proposé de l'aider pour le loyer, ou de quoi que ce soit qu'elle ai besoin jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe sur ses pieds et qu'elle trouve un travail.

« Merci BellBell ». Rose utilise le surnom que ma mère et elle avaient l'habitude d'utiliser pour moi. Ça doit faire au moins dix ans que je n'ai été appelée ainsi. « tu as déjà tellement fait. Je te le dois pour l'éternité. ».

« Ça ne compte pas. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour te remettre d'aplomb. ».

L'infirmière revient avec une tête prête à en découdre, alors je préfère réunir mes affaires et dire au revoir à Rose. Je promets de passer la revoir demain.

Je conduis vers la maison d'Alice. Elle ouvre la porte et vient en courant avant même que je descende de voiture. Son petit corps m'attrape dans un câlin me laissant à peine de quoi respirer.

Elle me relâche et m'entraine dans la cuisine. « Cormac dort déjà. Il me demandait pour Edward. ». Elle roule des yeux. « Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'il serait OK sans lui. ».

J'acquiesce, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. J'essaie de me remettre les idées en place, et lorsqu'elle a mentionné Edward, ça me fait rappeler que nous ne nous sommes pas exactement quittés dans les meilleurs conditions.

Alice me demande inquiète « Bella, ça va? ». Elle tend sa main pour la placer sur la mienne. Je lui fait un petit sourire.

« Ouais. Je vais bien. ».

« Alors... qu'est ce qui se passe avec Rose? Elle va bien? ». Je sais qu'elle n'est pas juste curieuse, elle est vraiment concernée par ma relation avec ma sœur.

Je ne réponds pas, et elle n'insiste pas. Elle sait que je répondrais quand je serais prête.

Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant que je finisse par lui répondre.

« La police pense qu'elle a tenté de se suicider, mais elle m'assure que non. Elle s'est disputée avec James. ». Cette fois c'est à moi de rouler des yeux. « puis a fait un mauvais mélange avec trop d'alcool et des anti-douleurs. Apparemment elle était trop à l'ouest pour se rappeler que les anti-douleurs ne sont que pour les douleurs physiques et non émotionnelles. ». Je ris sèchement. « Heureusement, elle va bien. Je vais essayer de lui trouver un endroit où rester avant qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital. ».

« Tu sais qu'elle est plus que bienvenue pour rester chez moi. J'ai cette grande maison pour moi toute seule. Elle peut aider en participant pour la nourriture et une partie du crédit dès qu'elle le peut. ».

« Vraiment Alice? Ça serait génial. Je le lui dirais demain. Je sais que vous vous entendez bien. Elle peut être ta copine de shopping. Elle aime ça autant que toi. ».

Elle me sourit « Ça serait fantastique. Je peux venir avec toi demain pour aller la voir? ».

« Sûr ! Ça lui fera plaisir. Ça vous donnera la chance de mieux vous connaître. Demain c'est dimanche? Alors... je viens vers quinze heures? J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant. ».

« OK. Ça me donnera une chance de prendre des trucs pour sa chambre et peut être même quelques vêtements. En fait, je dois passer quelques heures au musée alors récupère moi là à la place. ».

On change de sujet, et ce n'est pas long avant que je retourne chez moi.

Je conduis doucement, permettant à mon esprit de courir d'une idée à l'autre. J'ai besoin de savoir où j'en suis avec Edward. Mais je ne sais même pas comment le contacter. En fait, je ne sais rien de lui. Je n'ai ni adresse ni téléphone. Je ne sais rien de lui ou de sa famille, et je suis pratiquement sure que Eriaf Eriorc n'existe pas car je l'ai recherché sur google et rien n'est sorti. Je ne sais même pas son âge.

_Est ce que tu t'en soucies?_

Je me réponds « Non. ».

_Mais il peut être dangereux. Il n'y a pas que ta personne à te soucier. Il y a aussi Cormac._

« Edward n'est pas dangereux. Je ne sais peut être rien de lui, mais la chose dont je suis sûre est qu'il n'est pas dangereux. ».

_Mais..._

« Tais toi !. ». Je fais taire cette petite voix dans ma tête. Je me secoue la tête. Je deviens définitivement dingue. Je veux dire par là que, avoir une dispute avec soi même... est ce qu'on peut être plus dingue que ça?

J'arrive enfin chez moi et je monte me coucher.

+*+*+*

Je sais que je n'allais pas être chanceuse au point d'avoir deux nuits de sommeil tranquilles. La nuit dernière, je me suis tournée et retournée comme toutes les autres nuits, sauf il y a deux nuits de cela. C'était la nuit où j'ai rencontré Edward. Est ce que ça fait vraiment que deux jours que je le connais? Ça me semble tellement plus long.

Je me lève tôt et nettoies la maison. Je balaie les sols puis passe l'aspirateur et finis par les laver. Je nettoies la chambre de Cormac et fais mes lessives. J'astique partout et m'attaque ensuite aux coussins du canapé et des fauteuils. Je change le linge de lit de tous les lits. Et avec tout ce que j'ai fait il n'est encore que dix heures et demi.

Je soupire et mets en marche la cafetière. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant? Est ce que Edward sera là bientôt? Serait ce trop tôt pour lui? Est ce qu'il sait que je suis là, à l'attendre? Est ce qu'il tentera de venir me voir aujourd'hui?

Alors que je me pose ces questions, on sonne à ma porte. Je me lève rapidement de ma chaise, évitant de justesse de cogner mon genoux sur le coin de la table.

_Calmes toi Bella. Ce n'est peut être pas lui. Ça peut être n'importe qui._

Je me presse tout de même vers la porte.

Je l'ouvre et relâche la respiration que je bloquais sans même m'en rendre compte. Il est là, se tenant sur le pas de ma porte, dans la même tenue qu'hier. Ses cheveux bronze sont légèrement tombant à cause des gouttes de pluie qui s'accrochent dessus. Je n'ai même pas réalisé qu'il pleut.

Je soupire « Edward. ».

Ses yeux semblent tristes, mais lorsqu'il me regarde cette tristesse disparaît. Son visage m'affiche son sourire à couper le souffle qui me laisse haletante. Ses yeux sont brillants mais le soupçon de tristesse est toujours présent malgré sa joie. Il me dit doucement.

« Bella. ».

On reste là, je ne sais combien de temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte énorme tombe de ses cheveux à son œil.

« Oh je suis désolée. Entres s'il te plait. ». Je le laisse passer. Se faisant, son corps frôle le mien et je ressens encore cette décharge qui me parcoure.

Je le suis dans la cuisine et m'assois à table, comme lors de sa dernière visite.

« Bella... ».

« Edward.... ».

On parle au même moment. On sourit et je bouge dans mon siège. Je lui dit.

« S'il te plait. Laisses moi commencer... ». Il se tourne vers moi et finit par accepter. « Edward, je suis désolée, je n'ai rien dit hier soir. Tu voulais aider, mais j'avais besoin de temps pour me remettre les idées en place. ». En lui expliquant le tout, je tends ma main vers lui. Il la prend et parle à son tour.

« Bella, je n'ai aucun droit de te demander quoi que ce soit. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais j'ai besoin que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour aider. Si tu veux que je sois là, bien entendu. ».

Je lui souris et serre sa main.

« J'apprécie vraiment ça Edward, et là maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi. Alors ne te permets pas de disparaître. ». Je m'amuse avec lui. Il semble rire aussi mais son sourire n'atteint pas son regard. Je lui demande.

« Edward, est ce que ça va? ». S'il a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, alors je me dois d'être là pour lui. Il sourit un peu.

« Un de mes amis, en fait il est plus comme un père pour moi, hé bien, il a reçu de mauvaises nouvelles, et cela affecte toute ma famille. ».

Je sympathise « Oh je suis désolée. J'espère qu'il ira bien. ».

« Il essaie. Esmée va l'aider à surmonter. ».

Espérant lui retirer ça de la tête et, aussi pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur lui, je pose des questions sur sa famille. « Parles moi un peu de ta familles? ».

« Alors, Esmée est comme notre mère. Elle est gentille et travaille avec les personnes âgées. Carlisle, mon 'père' est une des personnes les plus géniales que je connaisse. Il fait le même style de travail que moi. Emmett et Jacob sont mes frères. Emmett a presque le même age que moi, mais il agit comme un enfant de cinq ans parfois. Jacob a le même age que Cormac et est un gamin merveilleux. J'ai deux sœurs Leah et Kim. Elles sont complètement opposées mais aussi les meilleurs amies. Leah est un garçon manqué de douze ans. Elle est très protectrice envers sa famille et ses amis. Kim a huit ans et adore tout ce qui est rose et avec des fanfreluches. ».

L'entendre parler de sa famille est incroyable. Je peux juger qu'il les aime vraiment beaucoup. Ça me rassure aussi. Ça le rend plus réel à mes yeux. Il semble moins être le fruit de mon imagination.

On continue à discuter et c'est génial. On parle de tout. Nos espoirs, nos rêves. Nos couleurs favorites, la sienne est marron. Nos animaux lorsque nous étions petits. Je suis triste pour lui car il n'en a jamais eu.

Je regarde l'horloge et sursaute « Oh merde ! ». Edward est inquiet.

« Quoi? Bella qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

Je bougonne « J'étais censée récupérer Alice à Port Angeles depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Elle va me tuer. ».

« Chut, Bella. Appelles la et explique lui ce qu'il s'est passé. ».

Je l'appelle mais lorsqu'elle répond, elle semble assez ennuyée, comme si j'interrompais quelque chose. Je lui explique pourquoi je vais être en retard. Elle ne semble pas se soucier du tout que je risque d'avoir près d'une heure de retard à notre rendez vous.

Je propose à Edward de le ramener chez lui, mais là encore, il refuse, disant que marcher lui fera du bien.

En montant dans la voiture, il me prend la main et la tient dans la sienne. Il me regarde dans les yeux et semble réticent à me relâcher.

« Je te vois demain? ». J'essaie de ne pas montrer trop d'espérance dans ma voix.

Il me sourit et cette fois ça touche son regard. « Bien sur ». Il resserre un peu ma main et finit par la lâcher. Ça me fait bizarre car je me sens seule et vide sans lui à mes cotés.

Je le vois regarder ma voiture alors que je m'en vais. Puis il finit par se tourner et marche dans la direction opposée.

+*+*+*

J'arrive au musée en un temps record, enfin pour moi. Alice sort de là avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle monte dans la voiture et me rend presque sourde avec ses cris.

« AAAAAHHHH Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse ! ».

« Pardon? ».

Elle saute sur son siège et commence à bouger partout.

« Je viens de rencontrer le plus mignon de tous les mecs ! C'est le nouveau au boulot. Son prénom c'est Jasper et il est super gentil. J'ai passé la journée à discuter avec lui. Je l'aime déjà vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Et j'espère qu'il m'aime aussi. ».

Elle soupire et prend une position plus confortable dans son siège. « Il est parfait Bella. ».

Je lui dis « C'est bon pour toi Alice. Très bon. ».

Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour mon amie. Elle mérite d'être heureuse avec un homme qu'elle aime, et si ce Jasper est de ceux là, alors je suis prête à l'accueillir les bras ouverts.

+*+*+*

_**Here come a new challenger Jasper !**_

_**Je tente toujours de répondre à toutes les reviews, par contre je ne peux rien faire pour les anonymes, à part dire merci pour vos messages.**_

_**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le oneshot alors voici le chap 13.**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	14. Chapitre 14

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 14. Et voici Jasper.**

**BPOV**

Cormac doit dormir chez Tom Newton. Il y va directement après l'école. Je suis contente et anxieuse en même temps. Contente car je n'ai pas à faire face à son père, Mike. Il est gentil mais il y a des fois où je vois la façon qu'il a de me regarder et ça, ça me fait flipper.

Je suis anxieuse car Cormac n'est jamais resté chez un ami avant. Bien sur il est déjà resté chez Alice, mais là c'est différent. Elle est comme une tante pour lui. Est ce qu'il aura peur sans moi? Qu'est ce qui va se passer s'ils tombent? Et si quelque chose lui arrive? Et s'il se fait mal?

J'ôte ces idées de ma tête et regarde dans mon bureau. Je jète un œil sur les affiches disposées devant moi et soupire. Je n'ai pas la motivation de travailler. Il y a tout un buzz dans l'immeuble à cause de mes nouveaux vêtements et de Jasper, le nouveau.

Ma tenue est sujette à potins car je me suis décidée à porter une jupe grise, taille haute arrivant aux genoux, un corsage blanc et une ceinture rouge. Je porte aussi une paire de talons hauts rouges assortis. Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. C'est juste que je me suis permis un peu de couleur à mon style habituel.

Jasper est celui dont Alice m'a clamé son amour éternel, dimanche dernier. Il est vraiment grand, bien plus grand qu'Alice. Il a les yeux bleus foncés et des cheveux blonds en bataille qui lui tombent sur les yeux. Il est du Texas et a un accent du sud bien marqué. À chaque fois qu'il parle, je vois Alice se pâmer derrière lui. Je suis épatée par sa réaction envers lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir ainsi pour qui que ce soit. Alice n'est jamais timide et ne se cache jamais. Elle doit vraiment l'aimer.

Je l'ai croisé dans le musée, et je me suis présentée à lui. Nous sommes devenus bons amis. Il est adorable. Et très abordable.

On tape à ma porte et, parlant du diable, la tête de Jasper apparaît.

« Salut; Isabella c'est ça? ». Il me demande maladroitement.

« En tout cas c'est ce qui est marqué sur ma porte, mais Bella suffit. Je préfère Bella en fait. ». Je lui dit ça pour casser la glace. Il ne manque plus qu'un gros pingouin. « Entres, Entres, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi? ».

Il se glisse dans mon bureau et ferme la porte derrière lui. « Hum... je me demandais.... ». Il regarde dans mon bureau, comme s'il cherchait un sujet de conversation. Ses yeux atterrissent sur les livres dans la bibliothèque derrière moi. « … si je peux emprunter quelques livres pour une affiche sur laquelle je travaille? C'est sur la guerre civile. ». Il semble soulagé d'avoir trouver quelque chose.

« Bien sur. ». Je regarde l'étagère et cherche ceux qui lui iraient. Dans la foulée, je lui en donne six. « Et voilà. Il n'y a pas d'urgence pour me les rendre. ». Je lui sourit.

« Merci. ». Il marque une pause et semble vouloir dire autre chose. Il a dû se décider contre car il se retourne et se dirige vers la porte.

Je l'appelle « Jasper? ». Il s'arrête, tendu. Je lui demande ensuite « Ce n'est pas la réelle raison de ta visite n'est ce pas? ».

Ses épaules se relaxent, et il se tourne vers moi. Sa voix semble plus calme mais légèrement embarrassée. « Comment le sais tu? ».

« Je suis assez bonne pour comprendre les gens, en plus tu es assez évident. Je sais aussi, que tu as bien assez de livres sur la Guerre Civile dans ton bureau, vu que c'est ta spécialité. Tu ne dois pas avoir besoin des miens. ».

Je lui lance un petit sourire narquois et il me sourit timidement.

« Je n'y ai pas pensé. ». Ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosée.

« Alors pourquoi es tu là? ». Il attise ma curiosité. « C'est au sujet de ton amie, Alice. ». Je tente de cacher mon sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a? As tu un problème avec elle? ».

Il a l'air prit de cours. Il secoue sa tête vigoureusement « Oh non, non, pas du tout. Il n'y a aucun problème avec elle. Elle est parfaite. ». Ses yeux s'élargissent lorsqu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il a dit.

Je le fixe, ma bouche grande ouverte. Je lui demande, me moquant un peu « Elle est parfaite hein? Mais tu ne lui a jamais parlé, comment le sais tu? ».

Il glousse avec moi « Je sais mais je vois ça façon de se comporter avec les autres, et aucun mot ne peut décrire comme elle est magnifique. ». Son sourire s'allonge et sa voix s'adoucit à ses propos.

Je lui demande « Tu l'aimes vraiment pas vrai? » Il acquiesce et je pousse un cri. En fait je pousse un cri de joie. Il me regarde étrangement, me connaissant assez pour savoir que généralement je ne me conduit pas ainsi.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de sortir. ». Il s'étouffe presque en entendant ma question.

« Que...quoi? Mais je ne peux pas. Elle refuserait. ».

Je lui souris « Tu ne sauras pas si tu ne lui demande pas. ».

Il a l'air apeuré « Mais elle peut dire non. ». J'essaie de l'encourager « Oui mais elle peut aussi dire oui. ».

« Je suppose. ».

Je marche vers lui, pose mes mains sur ses épaules et regarde dans ses yeux.

« Écoutes moi. Demandes lui. Tu peux être surpris par sa réponse. Crois moi. Je suis sa meilleure amie. ». Il a besoin d'être conforté.

« Merci Bella. ».

« Pas de problème. Si tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un alors tu te dois de tenter ta chance et l'inviter. Tu ne devrais pas regarder en arrière pour avoir ensuite des regrets. ».

Il secoue sa tête et m'enlace. « Merci encore Bella. Tu es une véritable amie. ».

On se sépare doucement, mais on se tient encore très prêt l'un de l'autre. « OK. L'amoureux, va la rejoindre. ». Je ris.

A ce moment, Alice passe sa tête dans le bureau. « Bella, est ce que.. » Elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle se rend compte que je suis avec Jasper. Ses yeux se plissent en voyant notre proximité.

Elle me dit durement « Laisses tomber. ». Et claque la porte.

Je soupire et me tourne pour la rejoindre « Purée ! ».

Jasper a l'air confus et demande « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Alice? Pourquoi réagit elle ainsi? ».

« Elle pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous du fait que nous nous tenions très proche l'un de l'autre. Je dois vraiment aller lui expliquer. ».

« Elle quoi? Pourquoi penserait elle ça? Pourquoi s'en ferait elle? ».

Je lui lève un sourcil. Il me regarde et ses lèvres forment un 'o' une fois qu'il réalise. J'ouvre la porte. Jasper m'interpelle « Bella? ».

Ma tête commence à tourner de tous ces changements de direction. Un grand sourire est affiché sur son visage et ses yeux pétillent.

« Je pense que je devrais aller lui expliquer. ». Et avec ça, il repart ou plutôt il court hors de mon bureau.

Je ne peux que rester là et sourire. Ah ! Ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

+*+*+*+*

_**désolée pour le retard !!**_

_**demain je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ai un chapitre car j'ai une journée super chargée de prévue.**_

_**En tout cas je ne vous laisserais pas sans lecture deux jours de suite !**_

_**à bientôt**_


	15. Chapitre 15

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 15. Ne changeras tu jamais?**

**BPOV**

Heureusement Jasper a expliqué la situation à Alice et elle a juste éclaté de rire mais elle trouve ça très gentil de sa part d'être venu tout lui expliquer. Il passe le reste de la journée avec un grand sourire affiché sur son visage, et elle est redevenue la Alice enjouée que l'on connait. Elle décide aussi qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être ramenée aujourd'hui car Jasper et elle sortent ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître.

Je ne suis pas surprise de voir Edward m'attendre devant ma porte quand je rentre du travail. C'est devenu une routine entre nous mais ça n'empêche pas mon cœur de s'accélérer dès que je le vois. Ça n'empêche pas mes mains de devenir moites et ma respiration haletante lorsque son visage s'éclaire à ma vue. Comme si je suis la seule raison de son bonheur. C'est pareil pour moi lorsqu'il me regarde, pénétrant mon âme de ses yeux émeraudes. Et lorsque je le touche, cette étincelle me fait toujours frissonner et lève les petits cheveux sur ma nuque.

Il murmure « Bella. ». De cette façon, chaque jour, tel un mélange de soulagement et de joie. C'est comme s'il avait peur que je ne rentre pas, que je ne reviendrai pas vers lui. Je sens mon estomac picoter à l'idée qu'Edward pourrait réellement faire attention à moi.

« Edward. Quelle surprise. ». Je rigole avec lui. Ses yeux pétillent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses magnifiques lèvres pales alors qu'il rit.

Il me demande avec un léger sourire sur son visage « Prêtes à entrer Bella? ». Mes joues s'enflamment et je sais qu'il m'a surprise en train de le mater. Je baisse la tête et bougonne une réponse. « Bella, tu sais, je n'ai pas la meilleure des ouïes, alors s'il te plait ne caches pas ton magnifique visage lorsque tu rougies et que tu me parles. ». Il place ses doigts gentiment sur mon menton et le relève pour que je le regarde.

Il a dit que je suis magnifique. Il pense que je suis magnifique. Bien sur cette révélation me fait piquer un fard encore plus intense, et il commence à rire.

« Tu vois c'est mieux. Alors qu'est ce que tu disais? ».

« Je disais oui je suis prête à aller à l'intérieur. ».

« OK, ben allons y. ». il m'aide à sortir de la voiture et ferme la portière. Il pose son bras autour de mes épaules et je ne peux m'empêcher de me coller à lui. Il sent si... ce serait bizarre de dire qu'il donne l'eau à la bouche? Je dirais que d'habitude il sent le pin, le savon et l'après rasage mais là c'est diffèrent. Ça sent bien meilleur mais essayer de le décrire serait comme tenter de décrire l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée.

Son bras autour de moi se resserre et je sens un sourire s'inscrire sur mon visage. Il semble apprécier ce geste autant que moi, car lorsque je le regarde, il me fait son sourire en coin.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, entre et m'écarte laissant la place pour qu'il puisse entrer à son tour.

« Où est Cormac aujourd'hui? ». Il se dirige vers le séjour.

« Il est chez son copain Tom. Tu sais Tom Newton. ».

« Oh. Je vois. ». Je m'assois sur le canapé et il se dirige vers la porte. « Où est ce que tu vas? ».

Il me regarde « Je veux que tu restes là pendant que je te fais une tasse de café. ».

« Ne sois pas stupide. Je peux faire le café moi même. ». Je me lève pour le rejoindre mais il m'arrête rapidement, me soulève telle une jeune mariée et me replante directement sur le canapé. Je ne vous dirais pas l'impact que cela a eu sur mon cœur.

« Maintenant assis toi. ». Il me sourit encore. Je fonds instantanément. Je suis constamment éblouie par cet homme merveilleux et charmant.

« Tu le fais encore. ».

Il semble confus « Fais quoi? ».

« M'éblouir ! ». Je lui réponds en faisant de grands gestes. Il me regarde comme si j'avais trois têtes.

« Je t'éblouis ? ».

« Oui, assez souvent en fait. C'est assez énervant lorsque je veux atteindre mon but. ».

Il se moque de moi. C'est sympa de le voir ainsi, car en début de semaine, quelque chose semblait le troubler. Il n'était pas lui même mais quoi que c'était, ça ne semble pas être un problème maintenant.

« Ouais. » Il se redresse « Tu. Restes. Je vais faire ce café. ». Disant cela, il se tourne et repart vers la porte avant que je puisse l'arrêter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec deux tasses. Alors qu'il me tend la mienne, je remarque sa tenue vestimentaire. C'est la même que lorsque je l'ai rencontré la première fois. En fait, c'est la même que toutes les autres fois où je l'ai vu.

« Edward? Tu ne changes jamais de vêtements ou c'est un uniforme? ».

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde « Pardon? ».

« Ta tenue. Tu ne les changes jamais? Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, tu portes toujours exactement les mêmes vêtements. ».

Il semble surpris au départ. « Oh non. Bien sûr que je les changes. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de chemises bleues. ». Il le dit un peu trop rapidement. « Le bleu est de loin mon préféré. ».

Je marmonne dans ma tasse « c'est ce que je peux voir. ».

On reste silencieux un moment. Ce n'est pas inconfortable, c'est un bon silence. Il montre que nous sommes heureux d'être juste près l'un de l'autre. En bonne compagnie.

« Bella? ».

Je me tourne vers lui « Hmm.. ».

« Penses tu que si tu avais pris assez de photos, tu pourrais les montrer dans une exposition? ».

« Hé bien je ne sais pas. Je veux dire... je ne suis pas si douée. C'est juste un passe temps. ».

Edward pose nos tasses sur la table et prend ensuite mes mains dans les siennes. « Je pense que tu es assez douée pour cela. Je pense que tu devrais vraiment le faire. ».

Je plisse mes yeux et il bouge sur place « Faire quoi? ». Il a prévu quelque chose!

« En fait, j'ai … hum... en quelque sorte, réservé une salle dans une galerie. Pour toi. Que tu puisses afficher ton travail. ».

Je me lève « Tu as quoi? Je suis loin d'avoir assez d'images. Quand? Comment? Pourquoi? ».

il se lève aussi et se dirige vers moi. Je lui tourne le dos mais il m'entoure de ses bras quand même. Il plante un bisou léger sur le crane.

« Tu peux le faire Bella. C'est dans deux mois, alors tu as quelques semaines pour avoir assez de photos. Je fais ça car je veux que ton travail soit apprécié. Il te donne de la joie, alors pourquoi ne pas partager ce que tu aimes faire avec d'autres? ».

Je déplies mes bras et me tourne ainsi je lui fait face et le regarde. Aucun de nous ne semble vouloir briser le lien qu'il s'est créé entre nous, alors on reste là dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce je brise le silence.

« Merci Edward. ». Ma voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Je vais le faire. Tu seras là n'est ce pas? ».

« Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, Bella. ». Il me sourit mais il y a une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Edward est ce que ça va? » Je suis inquiète.

« Je suis parfaitement bien maintenant Bella. ». Il me sourit encore avant d'embrasser mon front. « Mais je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de dormir. ».

Je baille involontairement, et il rit. Je le raccompagne à la porte, et le regarde partir dans la nuit.

« T'es sûr que tu vas être OK à rentrer en marchant? ».

« Oui Bella. » Il se tourne vers moi et me fait signe de la main. « Je te vois demain. ».

Je me tiens à ma porte jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir ou entendre la mélodie qu'il fredonne constamment. C'est une jolie mélodie, qui sonne comme une berceuse. Il l'a fredonne aussi souvent à Cormac.

Je remonte les escaliers vers ma chambre qui est vide et fais de beaux rêves, ayant pour thème principal les bras musclés d'Edward qui m'enlacent encore une fois.

+*+*+*+*+*+*

_**ça me fait bizarre de traduire cette histoire en même temps que la cyber. C'est tellement plus … tendre, moelleux?! **_

_**À demain !**_

_**:3**_


	16. Chapitre 16

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 16. Six semaines plus tard**

**BPOV**

Ces six dernières semaines ont été assez géniales. Alice et Jasper sont inséparables depuis ce premier café ensemble. Ils vivent pratiquement ensemble vu qu'il est là tout le temps.

Cela ne dérange pas Rosalie plus que ça. Elle et Jasper sont devenus assez proches aussi. Il la traite comme une petite sœur malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus vieille que lui. Alice et elle sont meilleures amies et me trimballent dans des centres commerciaux pour des séances de shopping extrêmes. Je déteste cette partie mais j'adore passer du temps avec les filles. Rosalie et moi, doucement mais surement, redevenons de véritables sœurs et des amies.

Cormac est vraiment sorti de sa coquille. Il passe de plus en plus de temps avec les Newton. Il a rejoint une équipe de football et s'est fait un tas de nouveaux amis. Mais il aime toujours trainer avec Edward. Charlie et moi, hé bien, on peut dire moins on en dit et mieux on se porte. Nos rapports sont toujours tendus, mais Cormac lui rend encore visite de temps en temps.

Edward et moi... et bien, si seulement il y a un 'Edward et moi'. Il est mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes vraiment proches. Si les gens nous voient, ils penseraient qu'on est un couple. Mais c'est plus que ça. Je peux tout lui dire, à l'exception de ce que je ressens pour lui. Il m'aide beaucoup ces dernières semaines, surtout avec l'exposition approchant dans trois semaines. Il m'emmène dans des tas de lieux pour m'aider à trouver l'inspiration. Nous sommes allés aux musées, au carnaval, et dans la prairie encore une fois. Nous avons même fait des randonnées le long des sentiers en dehors de Forks. Mais aucun n'était de réels rendez vous.

Est ce qu'il voudrait sortir avec moi? Je ne sais pas. Mais parfois, je vois la façon dont il me regarde, et je ne pense pas que ça le gênerait.

Cormac arrive dans le jardin d'hiver où je suis assise avec une tasse de café. « Maman ? ».

« Oui chéri? » Je bouge mes pieds pour qu'il puisse s'installe à coté de moi.

« Est ce qu'Edward reste pour diner ce soir? ».

« oui, je penses. ». Je lui souris. « Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas? Ainsi vous pouvez venir tous les deux ici et m'aider à tout préparer...? ».

Son visage s'éclaire. Je l'enlace et lui fait un bisou sur le front. « OK. ». Il repart en courant vers Edward.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Edward sourit gaiement et pose son bras sur mon épaule.

« Salut Bella ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? ».

« Je vais très bien. Maintenant peux tu m'aider à faire le diner esclave? ». Je lui fais une bise sur la joue avant de me diriger vers l'évier. Je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens de faire. Je sens mon visage rougir alors je reste dos à lui.

Cormac me demande « Maman pourquoi es tu si rouge? ».

Merde ! Le traitre. Edward rigole et marche vers moi. Il repose son menton sur mon épaule.

« Je pense qu'elle est embarrassée, mon pote. Je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre. ». Il me donne une bise dans la joue. Ça ne fait qu'amplifier mes rougeurs, et Edward fait son sourire en coin.

« OK, vous deux, au travail. ». Ils prennent une pose militaire et me font un salut railleur. « Oui madame ! ».

Je lance un regard mauvais vers Edward ce qui fait s'esclaffer Cormac. Edward surenchérit en lui faisant des chatouilles. Je reste là et soupire. Au bout d'un moment j'arrive à les calmer et montre les légumes.

Je pointe Cormac du doigt « Tu les laves. ». Ensuite vers Edward « Tu épluches. ».

Je me tourne et commence à faire les viandes. Tout ce que je peux entendre derrière moi ce sont des chuchotements et des petits rires. Au bout de vingt minutes, je vais voir où ils en sont dans les légumes et je reste là choquée. Ils ont lavés deux pommes de terre et Edward a réussi à éplucher une carotte, mais les deux sont complètement trempés.

« Sortez. ». Je leur montre la porte.

« Excuse moi? ». Edward me regarde avec de grands yeux.

Je leur crie dessus « Sortez de ma cuisine. Tous les deux. ». Je les fout dehors. Les deux ont l'air étonnés. Je ferme la porte et tout ce que j'entends est une éruption de rire venant de derrière la porte.

Une fois que le diner est prêt, je les laisse revenir dans la cuisine. Voir leurs visages me fait rire. Ils sont tous les deux en train de bouder, faisant leurs yeux de petits chiots à mon intention.

Ils me disent à l'unisson « On est désolé. ».

Je ris et les dirige vers la table. « Mangez votre diner. ».

Edward et Cormac m'ont tordue de rire durant tout le repas. Cormac rit si fort que du lait lui passe par le nez, ce qui n'a fait qu'amplifier sa crise de rire.

Après tout ça, on envoie Cormac jouer avec ses jouets pendant que nous débarrassons et faisons la vaisselle.

« Je lave. Tu essuies. ». Edward me tend le torchon.

« Edward ? ». Il se tourne vers moi « Tu aimerais sortir avec moi demain? Sans Cormac? ». Je baisse ma tête, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction.

Je tente un regard dans sa direction. Il a l'air surpris. Il finit par me répondre.

« Comme un rendez vous? ».

Je bredouille « Ben, ça peut ne pas l'être. Je veux dire, là on vient de diner mais... ouais, je pense que l'on peut dire ça. ».

Il me sourit, ce sourire en coin qui me coupe le souffle à chaque fois « J'aimerais bien. Vraiment beaucoup. ». Il se baisse pour embrasser ma joue.

Je pique un fard énorme et lui affiche un sourire béat, idiot même. « OK alors. C'est un rendez vous. ».

« J'ai hâte d'y être. ».

Il me fait un petit sourire et c'est à ce moment que je vois un paquet de mousse venir en plein dans mon visage.

« Pouah! ». Je crachote. « Edward ! Pourquoi tu... ». Il se penche, se moquant de moi. Je le regarde méchamment avant de lui balancer plein de mousse sur la tête.

« Hé ! ». il proteste. C'est ainsi que commence notre bataille de mousse. Je pousse des cris lorsqu'il me poursuit dans la cuisine avec les mains pleines de mousse. Il parvient à m'attraper et me balance sur son épaule. Il retourne vers l'évier.

« Tu n'oserais pas? ».

« Oh et pourquoi pas? ». il rit avant de me jeter dans l'évier.

« Edward ! Je suis trempée ! » Je le regarde ébahie.

Il vient vers moi et m'entoure de ses bras « Ouais je sais. Maintenant je le suis aussi. ».

« Maman? Edward? » Cormac se tient à la porte, et nous regarde.

« Hé mon chéri? » Je lui sourit. « Est ce que tu peux claquer Edward pour moi? Il a été vraiment vilain et il a trempé ta maman. ».

« tut, tut, tut, tut Edward. » Cormac le gronde « Maman peut attraper froid maintenant. Dis pardon. ».

« Oui chef! ». Il le salue et se tourne vers moi. « Je suis désolé Bella. Pour t'avoir trempée. ». il m'aide à m'extirper de l'évier. Dès que mon pied touche le sol, je glisse. Je tente de me rattraper sur Edward qui tombe à son tour. On finit l'un sur l'autre sur le sol.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me marrer. Edward et Cormac me rejoignant dans ma crise de fou rire. Ça fait tellement de bien de rire librement. Je ne peux me rappeler la dernière fois où j'ai du rire autant que ce soir.

Je sais que c'est à cause d'Edward. Il a vraiment amélioré ma vie et ce sur pas mal de points.

+*+*+*

_**spéciale dédicace à Natyhale (et ses collègues) ... qui doit encore dormir à l'heure qu'il est !**_

_**Plein de bisous à vous qui prenez le temps de lire mes fics !**_

_**À bientôt ! Oui bon demain pour cette fic là...**_

_**:3**_


	17. Chapitre 17

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 17. Un presque rendez vous...**

**BPOV**

Les picotements dans mon estomac montrent mon excitation et mon angoisse à l'idée du diner de ce soir avec Edward. J'ai couru dans la maison comme un poulet sans tête toute la journée. Alice est venue récupéré Cormac mais elle décide vite de rester un moment pour m'aider lorsqu'elle voit dans quel état je suis... Grâce à elle, je suis capable de préparer le repas, et pendant que je cuisine, elle m'aide avec ma tenue.

Je commence à pleurer « Alice, je ne sais pas quoi porter. ». Je me jette dans mon lit.

« Tu l'a mauvaise Bella. Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'inquiéter pour tes tenues avant. Comment se fait il que je n'ai jamais rencontré cet Edward d'ailleurs? ». Elle mérite bien une conversation sur les garçons avec moi vu que ma vie amoureuse était inexistante depuis Sam.

« Hé ben c'est important Alice. C'est notre premier rendez vous, et tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré car tu as été pas mal occupée ces dernières semaines. Il est assistant de classe dans l'école de Cormac. Cormac l'adore. ».

pendant que je lui raconte cela, Alice fouille dans mon armoire pour me trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Elle balance différents vêtements par dessus son épaule et les disperse par terre. Je flanche en voyant le désastre Pas mal de choses ont peut être changer mais je déteste toujours être dans une pièce en bordel.

« Par ce que j'entends, Cormac n'est pas le seul. ». Alice me sourit d'un air satisfait. « Tu es complètement accro Bella. Ça s'est évident. ».

Je proteste « non ce n'est pas vrai... je ne le connais que depuis deux mois. Je veux dire... je peux pas? N'est ce pas? ». Je regarde dans ses yeux topazes, espérant qu'ils me donnent la réponse à ma question.

« Bella, depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi. Tu ne l'étais même pas avec Sam. Et même si je n'ai jamais rencontré Edward, il a mon approbation car j'ai pu constater combien tu es heureuse depuis ces dernières semaines. J'espère le voir prochainement. ».

« Je l'espère aussi. Mais pas ce soir. ». Notre conversation sur Edward se finit et elle commence à me préparer en me coiffant et en me maquillant.

Alice, en experte qu'elle est, finit ma coupe et mon maquillage en quelques minutes. Elle me met juste un peu de mascara, d'eyeliner et de baume à lèvres. Elle ne m'autorise pas à porter du gloss car, d'après ce qu'elle dit, ça n'irait pas avec le coté naturel qu'elle souhaite.

Ma tenue est étendue sur mon lit. Une paire de jeans bleue, une chemise mauve, une ceinture large beige et une paire de bottes beiges assortie. Alice me fait porter quelques accessoires. Des boucles d'oreilles, un long collier de perles et quelques bracelets.

« Bella tu es magnifique ! ». Alice soupire et tape dans ses mains. « Regardes toi. ». elle tourne le miroir vers moi.

Elle a raison. J'ai l'air plutôt incroyable. La chemise est fraiche et crisse sous ma peau, et accompagnée de la ceinture, elle me donne des courbes que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir. Ma peau est pale, pas un pale maladif mais jolie. Un peu comme si elle avait un léger halo. Alice me laisse les cheveux lâchés. Ils tombent juste en dessous de mes épaules. Le eye-liner fait ressortir mes yeux et les allongent.

Je me tourne et la prends dans mes bras. Je chuchote à son oreille. « Merci beaucoup Alice. ».

« Quand tu veux Bella. Je suppose que je dois partir maintenant. C'est à toi de jouer. ». On descend les escaliers et retrouve Cormac en train de regarder la télévision. Il lève la tête dès qu'on entre.

« Wow, maman ! Tu es vraiment jolie. ». il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui tapote la tête et retire les boucles qui lui tombent sur le visage.

« Merci mon cœur. ». Je lui fait un bisou sur la joue. « Tu vas être sage avec tes tantes Rose et Alice. Je te vois demain. ».

« OK. ». il va chercher son sac. Alice me dit au revoir et se dirige vers la porte.

« Bonne chance et sois sage. ». Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de passer la porte. Je ferme la porte et retourne dans la cuisine. Tout est presque prêt. Je regarde l'heure.

18h30

Edward va être là dans une demi heure. Je revérifie tout encore une fois avant de prendre appui sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Les assiettes sont sorties ainsi elles seront prêtes à servir lorsque le diner sera prêt. Une bouteille de vin patiente dans son seau, attendant d'être ouverte. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est l'attendre. Je commence à jouer avec ma chemise, puis avec mes ongles. Le temps semble avancer plus lentement. Je regarde l'heure encore une fois.

18h35

Je soupire et regarde dans la cuisine. Il doit bien avoir quelque chose à faire pour que le temps passe plus vite... je revérifie mes ongles, retire les poussières de ma chemise. Je refais un peu de ménage. Mais bon c'est vraiment rapide vu que j'ai déjà nettoyé la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nickel dans l'après midi.

18h45

Encore quelques minutes. Je patiente dans la cuisine, m'assois, me relève et fais encore quelques pas. Je ne peux pas rester assise.

18h55

Est ce qu'il va arriver en avance ou à dix neuf heures pétantes? Est ce qu'il va apporter du vin avec lui? Est ce que je devrais cacher ma bouteille? Est ce que ma tenue est correcte? C'est trop relaxe? Est ce que j'aurais du demander à Alice une tenue plus habillée?

J'ai préparé des Enchiladas au poulet car je sais qu'il adore le poulet. Mais que faire s'il n'aime pas les plats mexicains? Ou s'il est allergique à quelque chose? J'aurais du lui demander avant. Je regarde l'horloge encore une fois.

19h10

Il est en retard. Je sais ce ne sont que dix minutes. Mais il n'a jamais été en retard avant. Je me demande s'il est OK? Il n'a rien dit de spécial hier. Je ne peux pas l'appeler pour savoir vu que je n'ai pas de numéro pour le joindre. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin jusqu'ici? Est ce qu'il va bien? Je recommence à faire les cent pas avant de jeter la serviette au sol pour savoir combien de temps je peux résister avant de la reprendre. Jusque là je tiens au moins cinq minutes.

19h30

il a une demi heure de retard. C'est là que la colère commence à monter. Il peut au moins avoir la décence de me téléphoner pour me dire qu'il n'est pas capable de venir. Je marche dans la cuisine, ou plutôt je tempête dans la cuisine, et jette ce qui aurait dû être notre repas. Je nettoies tout rapidement et attrape les assiettes avant de les exploser contre le plan de travail. Je relève ma main gauche et regarde le sang qui doucement coule de la coupure que je me suis faite. Je le regarde encore quelques minutes avant que ma raison se reprenne.

Je cours vers l'évier et nettoies ma plaie. Je retiens ma respiration, tentant d'ignorer l'odeur de rouille qui me rend toujours nauséeuse.

Edward ne vient pas. Il ne va pas appeler. C'est là que la dure réalité me frappe.

_Il m'a posé un lapin !_

Je pensais qu'il voulait sortir avec moi. Il semblait content hier lorsque je lui ai demandé. Il m'a sourit son sourire en coin, et malgré toute la volonté du monde je ne parviens pas à le détester. Je ne peux pas. Pourquoi aurait il accepter un rendez vous si c'est pour ne pas se montrer? Peut être qu'il pense que c'est une bonne blague. Oh oui, voir Bella se rendre stupide serait un bon amusement.

Ça me fait mal, profondément, dans ma poitrine. Je sens ce trou se déchirer. Une partie de lui est pour Cormac. Comment Edward peut il lui faire ça? Je pensais que peut être il représentait quelque chose pour lui mais je suppose que je me suis trompée. Penser à Edward faisant souffrir Cormac me met en colère, et la douleur dans ma poitrine s'amplifie.

Ce qui me fait le plus mal est que je crois que je l'aime. Je me voyais déjà passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Mais il ne veut pas de moi... je me suis emporter à croire qu'il s'intéressait peut être à moi. Pourquoi le ferait il de toutes les façons? Il est célibataire, splendide, intelligent, un jeune homme sans engagements ni responsabilités. Il est libre d'aller de ville en ville, pour faire ce qui lui plait. Pourquoi serait il interessé par une simple, banale mère célibataire avec un léger cas de maniaquerie obsessionnelle?

La douleur du rejet me traverse. Je glisse sur le sol où je me mets en boule.... mes pleurs font de l'écho dans la cuisine froide et sans vie.

Lorsque je regarde l'heure une nouvelle fois, il est plus de vingt heures. Je fais la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. J'attrape mes clés de voiture et me dirige vers la porte. Une fois à la voiture, il commence à pleuvoir un peu. Je monte dans la voiture et démarre. Je roule, sans me soucier de là où je vais.

Je me retrouve à conduire dans une route étroite vraiment familière. Je ne peux retourner en arrière car il n'y a pas la place pour faire un demi tour. Je me dirige vers le seul endroit où je préfère ne pas aller, mais où j'ai envie d'être en même temps. J'ai besoin qu'il soit là pour moi maintenant comme je l'ai toujours été pour lui.

Je me gare devant sa maison. La voiture de patrouille est toujours garée dans l'allée et il y a le halo de la télévision qui se glisse au travers des rideaux de la pièce de devant.

Je reste assise dans la voiture, les mains agrippant le volant, à écouter le rythme régulier de la pluie contre le capot. J'en sors et le temps d'atteindre le porche, je suis trempée. Je me tiens nerveusement devant la porte, ma main suspendant son geste, toujours pas sûre de taper ou non. Finalement je cogne mes phalanges durement contre la porte et j'entends quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur.

Il répond à la porte et reste devant moi choqué.

Charlie me demande « B..Bella? Mais que fais tu là? ». Il n'a pas l'air aussi mal par rapport à la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Ses vêtements ont l'air plus propres, ses yeux sont toujours un peu vitreux. Mais me voir ici semble l'avoir dessaouler instantanément.

« Papa! ». Je pleure et cours dans ses bras. Je sanglote doucement dans son épaule, il entoure doucement ses bras autour de moi... « Papa, j'ai besoin de toi... ».

Il tapote mon dos, et m'aide à entrer à l'intérieur alors que je m'accroche toujours à sa chemise. « Chuut Bella. Ça va aller. Quoi qu'il se passe. Tout va bien. ».

« Je t'aime papa. ». Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je pense les siens se sont éclairés un peu.

« Chuut je t'aime aussi ma petite Bells. ». il me serre un peu plus fort. « Tu m'as manqué ». je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur ma joue, je me relève un peu pour voir Charlie pleurer aussi.

On reste là un bon moment, tentant de se réconforter l'un l'autre. Je sais que nous aurions dû parler d'abord, mais je ne le veux pas. Pas maintenant. Il y a encore beaucoup de temps pour cela plus tard. Maintenant, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est mon père...

Je me suis endormie, alors Charlie a du me placer dans le canapé. Alors que je m'endormais complètement, la dernière chose que j'ai pu entendre est Charlie qui murmurait dans le silence « Merci mon dieu. ».

+*+*+*+*

_**Bon alors il est où le Edward?**_

_**Vous le saurez demain !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**3**_


	18. Chapitre 18

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 18. Tout mon cœur. Pour toujours.**

**EPOV**

Je suis si excité au sujet de mon rendez vous avec Bella ce soir. Je n'arrive même pas à rester assis. Bien sûr, je dis pas aux autres pourquoi je suis excité. Je sais que la plupart me soutiendraient, Principalement Esmée, mais je sais comment Carlisle réagirait. Est-ce qu'il serait déçu du fait que je ne l'ai pas quitté plutôt ? Est-ce qu'il est en colère après moi depuis que je lui dis que je ne compte pas la quitter?

Je descends les escaliers pour parler a Esmée. Elle m'a aidé ces dernières semaines, et je suis choqué par ce que Bella m'a dit plus tôt.

« Tu ne te changes jamais ? ».

Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je devais changer mes vêtements, parce que techniquement nous n'en avons pas besoin. Je sais que nos vêtements deviennent sales mais ils sont juste nettoyés directement pour le lendemain matin. Esmée me montre la zone désignée aux vêtements dans le quartier général. Je ne savais même pas que cet endroit existait. Pour être honnête. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de savoir comment Kim avait toujours une belle robe pour ses fêtes. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Mais depuis que Bella l'a suggéré, Je vais commencer à changer un de mes vêtements tous les jours pour montrer que je suis vraiment propre , ce qui, bien sûr, et le cas. Je changerais de chemise tous les jours, Mais ça sera toujours une teinte différente de bleu. Je changerais mon jean aussi, mais je continuerai sur du noir et parfois quelque gris. Certains jours je porterais même une veste. La seule chose qui restera constante est ma paire de baskets bleus. Je les aime beaucoup trop pour les changer.

Lorsque je descends les escaliers, Esmée n'est pas là, mais Matt, le gars responsable de la zone des vêtements, trie différents vêtements sur des rayons. Il me salue une fois que je passe la porte.

« Salut Edward. Comment Puis je te venir en aide? ».

« Salut Matt. Ça va mais je me demandais si tu avais vu Esmée ? ».

« Oui je l'ai croisée. Une amie à elle est sur le point de... Tu sais... aujourd'hui. Alors Elle est partie lui apporter son soutien et, l'aider dans cette épreuve.»

« Oh, d'accord. OK. Eh bien je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à choisir une tenue pour ce soir. J'ai un dîner spécial avec ma meilleure amie.».

Je ne mens pas. Je vais vraiment avoir un dîner très spécial avec Bella qui est ma meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens ne comprennent pas tout à fait ce que je dis. Tout est dans l'interprétation.

« Alors à quel point est ce que c'est spécial? Comme un anniversaire ? Ou juste un salon de thé ? »

« Hum... hé bien, aucun des deux. C'est plus habillé qu'un anniversaire mais moins qu'un thé. Est-ce que ça aide ? »

Matt soupire. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il passe un bon moment à chercher à travers des rayons. Il pose une chemise contre moi, regardant le miroir, secoue sa tête, il la repose sur un autre rayon, un des deux qui sont devant moi. Un rayon est pour les 'rejetés', l'autre pour les 'peut-être'. Je regarde l'heure, il est juste un peu plus de 16h00. Il me reste encore pas mal de temps.

Finalement Matt me choisit une tenue, il serait presque en colère quand je refuse de changer mes baskets. Je lui dis que je dois partir discuter avec Carlisle mais que je serai de retour à 18h30 pour prendre les nouveaux vêtements.

Je cherche Carlisle dans tout l'immeuble, mais je peux le trouver nulle part. D'habitude, je le trouve dans la bibliothèque ou arbitre en jeu entre Jacob, Léa et Emmett, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je monte les escaliers pour aller dans notre salle de réunion. Je la traverse et je vais taper à la porte de son bureau. Je suis surpris lorsque j'entends un son étouffé en provenance de celui-ci.

« Entrez. ».

Gendre et je trouve Carlisle allongé sur sa chaise. Dans ses mains il y a la photo de Sarah. Il la caresse gentiment, et il a l'air épuisé. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais il semble avoir pris 10 ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ce qui était hier. Ses cheveux sont en désordre, ses yeux fatigués et injectés de sang. Ses vêtements habituellement si nets sont légèrement froissés. En toute honnêteté le pauvre homme a l'air perdu.

Je lui demande « Carlisle ? Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Je suis inquiet car il est quand même ma figure paternelle.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton et d'aujourd'hui Edward. Je ne pense pas être capable de supporter ça sans toi. Je veux dire, après tout, tu es le seul qui puisse avoir une idée de ce que je ressens maintenant. ».

Je le supplie « Carlisle s'il te plaît ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me fais vraiment peur. ».

« Esmée est en train d'aider... elle... elle est en train d'aider. ». Sa voix est plus rugueuse. Il prend une grande respiration avant de continuer. « Esmée est en train d'aider Sarah à... mourir aujourd'hui. Ma Sarah. ». Sa voix se casse complètement en prononçant les derniers mots. De violents sanglots parcourent son corps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je m'approche de lui et je fais de mon mieux pour le consoler.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire Edward. Je l'aime tant et je sais que ce jour devait arriver. Je... je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait sitôt. ».

Le pauvre Carlisle ne peut même pas le cacher. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Balla. Rien qu'à l'idée de ne jamais revoir son magnifique visage me déchire de l'intérieur.

« Carlisle. Normalement, lorsque je réconforte quelqu'un, je lui dis que tout ira bien, mais je ne peux pas dans cette situation. Oui, cela va est très difficile pendant un long moment, mais tu as encore d'autres choses auxquelles t'accrocher. Penses aux sourires heureux. À la joie des enfants. Penses à l'amour que tu leur donnes, et combien tu les aides à devenir les personnes qu'ils veulent vraiment être. Je ne dis pas que tu devrais oublier Sarah, parce que ce serait impossible, mais rappelle-toi qu'il y a des personnes dehors qui t'aiment et qui ont besoin de toi aussi. ». Je pose ma main sur son épaule, et le tapote amicalement.

« Je sais, Edward. Je sais. C'est juste que c'est si dur. Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Esmée veut que nous la rejoignons dès que possible. ».

J'acquiesce. « Es-tu prêt ? ».

Carlisle se lève de sa chaise, s'arrange un peu, essuie son visage. « Aussi prêt que je ne serai jamais. ».

On passe la porte et on se retrouve dans l'hôpital où Sarah vit ses derniers instants. Je regarde ma montre. Il est déjà 17:15. Je suppose que je vais être en retard pour le dîner de Bella. Je me réprimande mentalement. Comment puis-je être aussi insensible envers Carlisle? Même lorsqu'il a besoin de moi, tout ce je pense revient uniquement vers Bella et moi.

Je ne dis rien Carlisle. Je sais être en retard, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de l'appeler. Je prie juste qu'elle puisse comprendre une fois que je lui aurais tout expliquer.

On marche le long des couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Attendons régulièrement pour que les gens ouvrent la porte afin que nous puissions passer avec eux. Finalement, nous arrivons dans la zone où Sarah est installée. Elle est dans la chambre a assez de chance pour avoir sa propre chambre.

La pièce dans la pénombre car les rideaux sont tirés. Il y a quatre autres personnes dans la pièce, en incluant Esmée et Sarah. Il y a un homme et une femme qui se tiennent au pied de son lit. L'homme tient la femme enlacée dans ses bras. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Sarah. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes traits. Mais elle n'a pas les yeux bleus brillants comme Sarah. Les siens sont d'un gris pâle.

« C'est la petite-fille de Sarah et son mari. Ils sont venus de New York pour la voir. ».

J'acquiesce. La tête dessinée se relève lorsqu'elle entend Carlisle. Elle se tient juste à côté de Sarah, lui tient la main.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venu. Elle t'attend, tu le sais ? ». Esmée lui sourit gentiment.

Le sang-froid que Carlisle a réussi à maintenir depuis que nous avons quitté son bureau semblent commencer à craquer. Mais juste un peu. Il prend une grande respiration, et s'approche du lit. La vieille femme faible et fragile allongée dans le lit est si différente de la brillante et vibrante femme de sa jeunesse. Ses longues mèches noires sont maintenant blanches comme neige. Sa peau translucide semble juste posée sur ses os. Le plus triste des transformations vient de ses yeux. Ces magnifiques yeux bleus, si plein de vie et changeant comme de l'eau, sont maintenant ternes. Ils ont perdu de leur entrain, ne sont plus aussi brillants et scintillants comme ils pouvaient l'être avec l'émerveillement de l'amour et de la jeunesse.

Pourtant, Carlisle regarde comme s'il était la plus précieuse est la plus magnifique des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait jamais posé son regard. C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Comment le véritable amour peut tout supporter. Des années de séparation, la vieillesse, la mort.

« Sarah ? » Esmée l'appelle doucement. « Tu as un visiteur. C'est Carlisle. ».

D'un coup, ses yeux deviennent sauvages et cherchent, elle essaie de tourner sa tête pour le chercher mais n'en a pas la force. Elle grogne et gémit, essayant de parler. Personne ne peut la comprendre sauf Esmée, car c'est un langage que la plupart des gens ne parlent qu'une seule fois dans leur vie. C'est la langue d'une personne mourante.

« Chuut. Il est là. Juste à côté de toi. ». Esmée la rassure, et Carlisle lui prend la main. Il commence à la caresser doucement. « C'est lui qui te prend la main en ce moment. ».

Sarah regarde sa main et bientôt les larmes commencent à couler. Cela attire l'attention de sa petite-fille.

« Grand-mère. Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tiens laisses moi te prendre un mouchoir. ». Elle attrape un paquet de mouchoirs, se rapproche du lit et commence à tapoter les larmes de sa grand-mère.

Sarah ronchonne et Esmée rigole. « Sarah dit qu'elle aimerait que sa petite-fille arrête de l'embêter. Et que si elle voulait vraiment un mouchoir elle lui aurait fait savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre».

Carlisle sourit. «Ça c'est ma fille. Toujours aussi orgueilleuse n'est-ce pas? ».

Esmée lui dit ce qu'il a dit, et les muscles de sa bouche se tournent dans un léger sourire. Ils passent le reste de la soirée à se parler en utilisant Esmée comme une traductrice. Il parle de choses qu'ils ont faites ensemble, et avec chaque souvenir, je jure qu'on pouvait voir Sarah rajeunir de minute en minute ressemblant plus à la jeune femme sur la photo. Je veux dire, on peut dire que ce sont la même personne. Ses yeux redeviennent vivants, et aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été.

Il est environ 20:00 lorsque Sarah commence à avoir une grosse quinte de toux. Ça lui prend tout le corps est étranglé son corps si fragile. J'ai presque peur qu'elle casse. Sa petite fille court vers elle et la maintient, ne sachant quoi faire.

Son mari lui dit « Je vais chercher le docteur. » Il passe la porte. Elle acquiesce et attrape la main libre de Sarah.

« Tu es la meilleure grand-mère du monde, et tu fais des meilleurs cookies que j'ai jamais mangé. » Elle lui sourit. « Je t'aime. » Elle repose sa tête doucement sur l'oreiller.

« Carlisle, C'est l'heure. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le maintenant. ». Il la regarde le moment, l'air effrayé. Sarah recommence à tousser, et sa respiration devient plus lente et plus rugueuse.

« Sarah ? » Il halete, parce qu'elle tourne la tête et le regarde dans les yeux. Elle arrive à le voir. Les larmes qu'il retenait commencent à couler doucement sur son visage. Il caresse sa main doucement, elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Tu es toujours aussi magnifique. » Il retire une fine mèche de cheveux blancs de son visage. « Ça fait un bout de temps n'est-ce pas ? »Sa voix est pâteuse pleine d'émotion. Il lui chuchote.

« Je t'aime. »

Il embrasse sur le front «Toujours aimée, t'aimerais toujours.».

Sarah commence à pleurer, puis elle murmure quelque chose. Sans la quitter des yeux, il demande à Esmée « qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? ».

Esmée pleure abondamment maintenant, mais parvient à dire « de tout mon cœur. Pour toujours. »

Carlisle voit que la respiration de Sarah devient encore plus lente. Il la regarde amoureusement dans les yeux jusqu'à son dernier souffle, ils se ferment doucement pour la dernière fois. Il reste là caressant sa main pendant longtemps. Il reste là alors que les médecins donnent l'heure de la mort. Même lorsque sa petite-fille fond en larmes, il reste là tenant sa petite main, _telle une main de poupée_, dans la sienne.

Au bout d'un moment Esmée vient vers moi et me dit « tu devrais rentrer Edward. Je sais qu'après avoir assisté à ça, tu dois avoir envie de voir Bella. ».

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser Carlisle tout seul aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit qu'il a besoin de mon aide pour ça, même si je ne vois pas comment je peux lui être utile. Je n'ai rien fait. ».

« Être là suffit. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Juste de savoir que tu es là s'il en a besoin est assez. Maintenant vas y ! en plus je pensais que tu avais rendez vous avec Bella ce soir? ».

« Comment le sais tu? » Je la regarde confus.

« Edward. C'est moi. Il y a peu de chose au quartier général dont je ne sois pas au courant. Maintenant vas y avant que je sois obligée de te le redire. ». Elle essaie de me diriger vers la porte mais je marche vers Carlisle. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et la serre un peu.

« Merci Edward, Esmée, d'être là aujourd'hui. ». il pose sa main brièvement sur la mienne avant de la laisser retomber.

« Quand tu veux Carlisle. ». Je dis au revoir à Esmée et me dirige vers la porte. Lorsque je sors de l'hôpital, il pleut. Je marche aussi vite que je peux en direction de chez Bella. Il est 21h30. Bella doit être encore réveillée.

En marchant, je repense à ce que m'a dit Esmée. Le fait d'être témoin de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Carlisle et Sarah, me donne l'envie d'être avec Bella. Elle a raison. J'ai envie de courir vers la maison, de la prendre dans mes bras et de jamais la lâcher.

Lorsque j'arrive chez elle, la voiture n'est pas là et la maison est plongée dans le noir. Est ce qu'elle est sortie? Pourquoi le serait elle? Est ce qu'elle va bien? Il y a t il eu une nouvelle urgence?

Inspires. Expires. Inspires. Expires. Calmes toi Edward. Tu sautes sur les pires conclusions comme toujours. Attends la. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt revenir.

Alors je reste là. Dehors. Sous la pluie battante. Priant pour que Bella rentre rapidement que je puisse tout lui expliquer. Priant pour qu'elle puisse me pardonner.

*+*+*+*+*

_**et voilà le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Le suivant sera pour demain !**_

_**J'ai enfin reçu mes cadeaux de saint Valentin ! (ils s'étaient perdu dans les méandres de la poste !)**_

_**J'ai eu un super logiciel de reconnaissance et dictée vocale ! Je le teste cet aprem, lire les traductions ira bien plus vite que de les taper !**_

_**Et le coffret d'Orgueil et Préjugés, pas le film nase avec Keira (qui rit et pouffe durant tout le film comme la dernière des dindes alors qu'elle est censée être la plus sérieuse des filles Bennet) mais je parle de la série de la BBC qui est la plus véridique des versions effectuées ! Si vous avez l'occaz de la voir n'hésitez pas... bon faut prévoir un peu de temps car ça dure 6 h.**_


	19. Chapitre 19

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 19. Ma façon de penser.**

**BPOV**

Je me réveille et me retrouve dans une pièce qui me semble familière. J'essaie de m'étirer, mais je réalise rapidement que quelque chose me bloque les pieds, et lorsque je descend mes mains, elles touchent le sol. Où est ce que je suis? Pourquoi suis je si près du sol?

La voix de Charlie me dit « Salut Bells. Tu es réveillée? ».

_Attendez ! Charlie?_

Les évènements de la nuit dernière refont surface. Edward ne se montrant pas au diner, moi partant faire un tour en voiture, finissant chez Charlie et nous en train de nous, enfin en quelque sorte, réconcilier.

« Combien de temps me suis je endormie? ». Ma voix est encore voilée par le sommeil.

« Pas si longtemps, vraiment. À peu près trois heures. Il est juste un peu plus de minuit. ».

« Vraiment? Oh! ».

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait complètement noir. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment la nuit dernière, c'était juste il y a quelques heures de cela. Cela me semble tellement lointain.

« je pense que je devrais y aller, ch..papa. ». Je me corrige. « Je dos récupérer Cormac dans quelques heures. ».

Son visage a l'air triste « Oh. ». On reste dans un silence dérangeant et maladroit durant quelques minutes. Il y aurait tant à dire, mais aucun de nous n'est bon à exprimer ses sentiments aux autres.

« OK, alors. Je te vois plus tard. ». Je me rapproche de lui et lui donne une brève accolade avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je l'ouvre et sors. L'air froid me frappe et me réveille complètement.

« Bella? ». Je me tourne vers Charlie. « Je suis désolé. Pour tout. ».

Je lui souris. C'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre de sa part. À quoi cela servirait de ressasser le passé? Tout ce que ça fait est de ramener des souvenirs douloureux à la surface et nous blesser encore plus. Il est désolé, et je peux dire qu'il le pense réellement. Je me demande si j'arriverai à pardonner, aussi facilement, d'autres personnes, mais Charlie est, après tout, mon propre père.

« Moi aussi. ». Aucun de nous ne sait quoi rajouter ensuite. Alors, en espérant alléger l'atmosphère, je change de sujet. « Et si je venais avec Cormac, samedi prochain. Je pourrais peut être même emmener Rose. ».

Son visage affiche un énorme sourire qui remplit mon cœur de joie. Je n'ai pas vu ce sourire depuis des années. C'est bon de le revoir.

« J'adorerais ça. Ça me laisse le temps de nettoyer la maison. ». on s'enlace encore une fois. Cette fois c'est plus long et moins maladroit. Je monte dans ma voiture et fais signe de la main pour dire au revoir.

Ma bonne humeur semble s'évanouir à mesure que je m'approche de ma maison. Je suis encore en colère après Edward, pour ce qu'il m'a fait. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui dirais définitivement ma façon de penser.

Il pleut encore lorsque je me gare dans mon allée. Se tenant sur mon porche, il y a Edward. Ses épaules sont rentrées et le col de sa chemise est relevé pour essayer de le réchauffer un peu. Il est trempé. Même si je suis en colère après lui, mon cœur fait un tour lorsque je réalise qu'il m'a attendu sous la pluie.

Je sors de ma voiture et me dépêche vers le porche. Je l'ignore en ouvrant la porte et m'apprête à entrer lorsqu'il m'appelle.

« Bella? ». Si doucement. Mon cœur est presque brisé de l'entendre. Sa voix est tellement pleine de tristesse. « Bella. Est ce que je peux te parler? ».

Je fixe ses yeux verts si plaintifs. « Tu es trempé. ». Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement après avoir vu son regard, alors je dis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. « Viens à l'intérieur. Je vais essayer de te trouver des vêtements. Mais je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose pour toi. Une fois sec, on pourra parler. ». Je n'écoute pas sa réponse. J'entre dans la maison, laissant la porte ouverte derrière moi.

Je l'entends soupirer, puis j'entends le bruit de la porte se fermant derrière moi. Je monte les escaliers en direction de ma chambre et farfouille dans les placards.

Il n'y a rien qui lui irait sauf peut être la vieille chemise en flanelle de Charlie que je portais lorsque nous sommes allés dans la prairie. Dans le fond, mais alors tout au fond de mon placard je retrouve un bas pour lui. C'est un vieux bas de pyjama qui était à Sam. Je ne savais même pas que je l'avais encore. Ben c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Je redescends et laisses les affaires dans la salle de bains avec quelques serviettes. Edward se tient dans la cuisine regardant par la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier.

« Je t'ai mis quelques affaires dans la salle de bains. Tu peux t'y sécher aussi. ». Ma voix est froide et dure. Je suis encore en colère après lui malgré tout.

Pendant qu'il se sèche, je me dis qu'il a du se geler dehors à être sous la pluie alors je lui prépare une tasse de café. Je sais que ça ne fait pas trop en colère mais je le suis. C'est juste mon bon sens qui prend le dessus.

Il finit de boutonner la chemise, mais j'ai le temps de voir un peu de son torse parfaitement sculpté. Je ne serais pas surprise s'il peut entendre mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Je secoues ma tête pour retirer les images impliquant Edward et moi dans des situations compromettantes et lui tends son café.

« Tiens. Je me dis que tu dois avoir froid après être resté sous la pluie. Depuis combien de temps étais tu là d'ailleurs? ».

« Hum.... un peu plus de deux heures. ».

« Hé bien. Combien de temps comptais tu attendre ? ».

« Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. ». Il me répond comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Mes yeux s'élargissent, et je regarde par terre. Je peux sentir son regard intense sur moi alors je prends une gorgée de mon café pour m'empêcher de le regarder à mon tour.

« Je suis encore en colère après toi. ». Je le lui dis et tente aussi de me convaincre par la même occasion. « Je compte te dire ma façon de penser. ».

« Ta façon de penser. ». Il médite. « La pensée est une des plus magnifiques choses de ce monde. C'est si complexe et quoi que l'esprit puisse croire le corps peut le faire. Alors me donner ta façon de penser.... hé bien, merci Bella. C'est vraiment un beau cadeau. ». Il se retourne vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. « N'est ce pas drôle, que l'on donne notre façon de penser à des personnes que l'on apprécie pas alors que ça devrait être conservé... » Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde « … pour les personnes que l'on aime? ».

Je me sens rougir rien qu'à sa façon de me regarder. Je ne peux rester en colère après lui lorsqu'il me regarde de cette façon.

« Est ce que quelqu'un est déjà resté en colère après toi plus de cinq minutes? ».

« Oui. ». Il rit. « Toi, depuis dix neuf heures jusqu'à maintenant. ».

j'ai presque oublié pourquoi je suis en colère après lui jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne l'heure. Mon visage s'affaisse et je m'assois à table.

« Où étais tu la nuit dernière? ». Je le dis si doucement que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendu. Il se rapproche et s'assoie près de moi. Il prend ma main dans la sienne, mais je la retire doucement avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Alors? ». Ma voix est redevenue froide et dure.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et soupire. « Bella, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas venu hier soir. Crois moi, je voulais être là... plus que tout mais... tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai parlé de Carlisle? S'il y a un seul homme que je peux appeler mon père dans ma vie, ça sera lui. Tu vois, un de ses amis les plus chers est mort hier, et je ne voulais pas le laisser par lui même. Il avait besoin de moi pour le supporter dans ce moment difficile. Je sais que j'aurais dû appeler, mais je n'en avais pas les moyens. Tu peux le croire? Quelqu'un d'aussi vieux que moi qui n'a pas de téléphone? Et je n'ai pas ton numéro non plus. Tu peux croire ça? On se connait depuis deux mois , on se voit presque tous les jours, et je n'ai aucune idée de ton numéro de téléphone. ». Il ricane sèchement.

« Bella. ». Il retente de prendre ma main et cette fois je le laisse. « Je suis si, si désolé. Je peux passer les prochaines années à te dire combien je suis désolé, et je n'espère toujours pas que tu me pardonnes. ».

Je me sens un peu coupable. Comment ais je pu douter de lui? Bien sûr qu'il aurait une bonne raison de ne pas être là. Il est l'homme le plus gentil, compatissant, prévenant et incroyablement attirant que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer.

« C'est bon Edward. ». Je serre un peu sa main. « Je suis désolée pour l'ami de Carlisle. Je sais que ça va être dur pour lui. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux. On pourra parler plus tard. ».

« Non, je veux rester ici, si c'est OK. Esmée est avec lui maintenant, alors elle va veiller sur lui. ».

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire sur le fait qu'il veuille rester avec moi. « OK, ça me va. ». Il me fait son sourire en coin et mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Automatiquement son sourire s'efface et il prend l'air inquiet.

« Bella, est ce que ça va? ». Il me secoue doucement. Je suis trop occupée par être émerveillée par ses yeux pour réellement écouter ce qu'il me raconte. Je sais qu'il parle, mais je n'écoute pas les mots, juste la mélodie de sa voix.

Il me secoue encore, un peu plus fort cette fois et je suis tirée de ma rêverie. Je suis de nouveau capable de respirer et je rougis profondément.

« Je suis désolée. Je me... suis..hum... laissée distraire. ».

« Vraiment? ». Il lève un sourcil « mais par quoi? ».

« Rien en particulier. ». Je bougonne et regarde ailleurs.

« Est ce que je t'ai encore ébloui? ».

Je soupire « Oui, oui encore une fois. ».

Il pose son bras sur mon épaule, je me rapproche de lui. « Je suis désolé. Je ne réalisais pas que j'ai un effet si dangereux sur toi. Alors à partir de maintenant, plus d'éblouissement. ».

« Ça ne m'inquiètes pas plus que ça. ». Il rit et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je frissonne, en partie à cause du froid, et en partie à cause de la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

« Tu as froid? Viens par là. ». Il se lève et me tend ses mains. Je les prends et il me relève.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? ».

« Je t'allumes un feu. ». Il me guide dans le séjour et commence à préparer le feu. Rapidement un beau feu brule dans la cheminée. Il remet la protection devant et je m'en rapproche, réchauffant mes mains avant de m'assoir sur le canapé à coté de lui. Edward prend la couverture à l'extrémité du canapé et nous recouvre tous les deux.

C'est merveilleux d'être près de lui. Ça nous ferait passer pour un couple. C'est le genre de chose que les couples font, non? Pas des meilleurs amis qui sont de sexe opposé. Mais Edward et moi sommes plus que juste des amis mais pas réellement un couple.

On reste sur le canapé, lui avec son bras autour de moi, moi avec ma tête sur son épaule. Parfois nous discutons, mais la plupart du temps nous restons silencieux. Ma mère avait l'habitude de dire que si tu es avec un homme, que tout est silencieux, mais que c'est confortable, alors c'est que tu es amoureuse. Elle disait qu'elle avait tendance à rester avec Charlie, près du feu, alors que Rose et moi étions au lit. Elle lisait un livre et Charlie lit son journal. Parfois, il la regardait lire. Ils restaient ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres dans l'âtre. Appréciant la compagnie de l'autre.

Est ce que ça veut dire que je suis amoureuse d'Edward?

« Bella? ».

Je baille et me tourne un peu plus vers lui « Oui? » je murmure endormie.

« Veux tu sortir avec moi vendredi soir? Pour un rendez vous convenable? ».

« J'adorerai ça. » Je lui sourit. « Est ce que tu seras là cette fois? »?

Il flanche sous le pique que je lui ai lancé. « Oui. Et rien au monde ne m'en empêchera. ».

Je murmure « Bien. ». Et je me blottis un peu plus dans son torse. Il me dit doucement tout en caressant mes cheveux.

« Dors maintenant Bella. »

« Bonne nuit Edward. ».

« Bonne nuit Bella. Fais de beaux rêves. ». Il embrasse mes cheveux. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est Edward fredonnant cette douce mélodie pour moi. Celle qui sonne telle une berceuse.

+*+*+*

_**on se rapproche du vrai rendez vous ! En espérant qu'il ne lui arrive pas autre chose juste avant !**_

_**À demain !**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos comms etc …. et votre fidélité aussi.**_

_**:3**_


	20. Chapitre 20

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 20. Danser au clair de lune.**

**EPOV**

je pose les dernières touches sur la table de notre diner. J'ai mis quelques fuschias qui poussaient à l'état sauvage, dans le petit vase, retendue la nappe, allumé la bougie qui se tient au milieu de la table, et regardé la flamme onduler sous la légère brise. La plage de First Beach est silencieuse à part le doux clapotis des vagues et le bruissement des arbres. Je reste là et ferme les yeux, écoutant les sons de la nature autour de moi. C'est une des meilleures musiques du monde.

J'ai fait faire un diner spécial pour mon rendez vous avec Bella ce soir. Notre chef cuisinier au quartier général a passé ces derniers jours à la recherche d'un merveilleux menu et puis a passer la journée entière à préparer notre festin. Le chef est aussi le même cuisinier qui prépare les brioches et les gâteaux pour les tea parties que l'on peut avoir avec nos meilleurs amis.

Pour commencer, le chef a préparé du foie gras et des toasts, coupés en petits carrés, suivi par des cheveux d'ange accompagnés de crevettes, et en dessert, une tarte au chocolat blanc et à la framboise.

Une fois que tout est prêt, je joue avec les couverts nerveusement, Resservait nouvelle cravate noire, la relâche encore un peu, ouvre le premier bouton de ma nouvelle chemise verte, puis décide de la garder fermée. Je me suis tellement tenu occuper à tout préparer et à être sûr que tout soit parfait que j'ai difficilement le temps de penser aux différentes émotions qui grondent au fond de moi. Je me sens tout à la fois nerveux, anxieux, apeuré, mais principalement excité.

Je regarde le ciel, et les étoiles me regardent, scintillantes dans l'obscurité. Elles semblent me faire des clins d'œil, alors je leur en fait un moi aussi. Elles savent ce qui doit arriver ce soir. Pensant au ciel qui s'assombrit, je regarde ma montre. Il est presque l'heure.

J'espère que Bella va venir.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**BPOV**

Je roule le long de la familière, étroite petite route qui mène à la plage. Je me sens extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée de mon rendez-vous avec Edward. J'espère ne pas être en retard. Je peux difficilement voir où je vais dans cette route trop sombre. Même avec les phares allumés, je ne peux pas voir plus loin que quelques mètres devant moi. Les buissons et les arbres dépassant sur la route, frottent ma voiture quand je passe.

Au tournant suivant le voile est levé, et je peux voir bien loin devant moi. La mer s'étend devant moi telle une mer d'encre. Les étoiles brillent fièrement dans le ciel. Les vagues échouent doucement sur le sable, L'écume blanche bien visible malgré le peu de luminosité.

Mais ce n'est ni le ciel ou la mer qui retiennent ma respiration. C'est Edward dans sa toute nouvelle tenue, Qui se tient prêt d'une table faite pour deux. Il porte une chemise verte qui est de la même couleur que ses yeux. Et il est très beau dans un costume noir avec sa cravate noire assortie. Il a même échangé sa vieille paire de Converse élimée pour une paire de chaussures noires brillantes. Il se tient là me faisant signe, la lumière de la bougie jetant des ombres sur son visage souriant. Edward est l'image même de la perfection.

J'arrête la voiture, et il est à ma portière en un instant. Edward me prend la main et m'aide à sortir de la voiture.

« Bella, tu es magnifique. ». Edward me sourit et embrasse ma joue. Son visage reste là un peu plus longtemps qu'habituellement.

« Merci. » Je rougis. « le bleu est de loin mon préféré. ». Je regarde d'un air moqueur.

Alice m'a emmenée faire des course plus tôt dans la semaine, et nous nous sommes finalement décidées sur une simple petite robe bleue. Elle s'arrête juste au-dessus de mes genoux. Alice décide d'y ajouter des accessoires argentés pour la « pimenter un peu ». Elle ajoute à cela un châle argenté et les talons hauts argent. Heureusement ils ne sont pas si haut. Environ 5 cm.

« À ce que tu peux voir, le vert est ma couleur favorite aujourd'hui. Même si... le bleu est en train de redevenir ma couleur favorite. ». il me fait un clin d'œil avant de se retourner et d'indiquer le dîner derrière lui. « Ma chère. ». Il s'incline de manière théâtrale. « Votre dîner au clair de lune vous attend. ».

Je prends sa main, il me dirige vers la plage. Note pour plus tard, je dois me rappeler dans le futur, de ne jamais marcher dans le sable avec de hauts talons, car aussitôt que je place un pied dans la plage, mes chaussures se remplissent de sable et je tombe. Heureusement, Edward est là pour me rattraper. Il entoure ses bras autour de moi et me remet sur les pieds. Je me sers de lui comme appui pour enlever mes chaussures, et il me les prend des mains.

Le sable est doux et frais sous mes pieds. Une fois que l'on atteint la table, Edward m'installe sur ma chaise avant de s'asseoir à son tour en face de moi. La nappe blanche est doucement secouée par une petite brise, et la lumière de la bougie vacille, créant des ombres sur nos visages et sur la nourriture devant nous.

Avec panache, Edward retire le couvercle des entrées. « Pour commencer nous avons du foie gras. ». Il regarde la nourriture avec une certaine intensité. « Même si ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à de l'herbe. ». _(Nota : foie gras est en français dans le texte original, Edward prononce 'foie grasse' d'où le jeu de mots. 'Grass' étant de l'herbe en français)_

Je ne peux empêcher de me moquer de lui. « C'est du foie d'oie. ».

« Oh. ». Il rougit légèrement mais rit tout autant que moi.

La conversation tout au long du dîner est facile. La nourriture est fabuleuse, l'environnement est magnifique, et la compagnie est excellente. Régulièrement, je lève les yeux pour voir Edward me regarder intensément par-dessus la bougie. Même lorsque je le surprends en train de me fixer, il ne regarde pas ailleurs. À contempler ces piscines d'émeraude liquide, Je me retrouve perdu dans toutes ses émotions qui se cachent derrière.

« Bella ? ». Sa voix de velours me sort de ma transe. « Serais-tu d'accord pour t'allonger avec moi dans le sable ? ».

Ma voix et rauque. « Oui. » Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à élever la voix pour couvrir le son des vagues. C'est ce que je veux. Je veux sentir son contact, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Ce serait une parfaite façon de finir ma soirée. Je marche jusqu'au bord de l'eau et je m'assois. Je peux entendre Edward marcher doucement derrière moi.

Il me dit assez fort, descend son regard pour me voir.« Ce sera plus facile si tu t'allonges sur ton dos. ».

Mon regard s'est agrandi, et j'en ai presque recraché mon vin. « Excusez-moi ? ».

« Si tu ne t'allonges pas, alors ça ne marchera pas. ». Il dit ça comme si c'était totalement logique. « Là. Comme ça. » Il s'allonge dans le sable. « Tu dois t'allonger à plat sur ton dos. C'est meilleur de cette façon. ».

J'enveloppe le châle autour de moi telle une protection. Je ne peux pas le croire. Il n'est sérieusement pas en train de suggérer que nous.... ne faisions. Ici. Sur le sable.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai? ». Je dis durement. « tout ça pour ça. ». Je montre la table et les assiettes vides. « Une façon de m'allonger sur le dos comme tu le dis si élégamment. ».

« Hum...hé bien oui. ». Il me regarde confus de mon soudain changement d'humeur. Il me bafouille « c'est que c'est mieux d'être allongé lorsque ça se pointe. ».

Je le fixe, outrée, et haletante d'indignation. Je me lève et marche en direction de ma voiture. J'entends Edward me suivre. Il me crie surexcité.

« Bella, regardes ! Ça arrive.».

Je lui crie « Tu es dégoutant. ». et accélère pour arriver à ma voiture.

Edward me crie, la panique dans sa voix « Mais ce n'est pas dégoutant. ».

Je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés, mais je ne les trouve pas dans le noir. Je me déplace un peu pour avoir la lumière de la lune et lorsque je relève la tête, j'ai le souffle coupé.

Le ciel est illuminé par toute une activité. Les étoiles brillent plus fort qu'avant et certaines s'élancent dans le ciel. C'est comme dans un rêve. Le ciel est en feu. C'est un des plus beaux spectacles dont j'ai été témoin.

Edward s'allonge sur le dos pour regarder le ciel nocturne.

« Oh. ». C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je sens mon visage s'enflammer par l'embarras. Je retourne vers la plage en direction d'Edward et me tiens près de lui.

Je soupire « c'est magnifique. ».

« Ben, ça le serait encore plus si tu étais allongée comme je te l'ai demandé. ». Il bougonne et croise les bras. Je me moque de lui.

« ça n'a rien de drôle. On ne t'a pas dit que tu étais dégoutante. ».

Je lui marmonne « Je pensais que tu parlais d'autre chose. ». J'essaie, difficilement, de me retenir de pouffer de rire.

Il me demande faiblement « Pourquoi d'autre est ce que je te demanderais de te mettre sur le dos? ». Je lève un sourcil vers lui et sa voix s'élève de plusieurs octaves. « Oh ». Il chante « Isabella Marie Swan, je n'aurais jamais. ». il commence moqueur.

« tais toi. ». Je le tape joyeusement avec mon sac, et m'allonge auprès de lui. Je regarde la vue magnifique qui s'étale devant mes yeux. Edward a raison. Ce n'est pas dégoutant.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe d'ailleurs? ».

« c'est le Delta Aquarids » (Nota : c'est une pluie de météorites qui arrive tous les ans)

Il poursuit « Ce sont des météorites de la constellation du verseau. Je devais t'emmener ce soir car c'est la nuit où ça se produit. ».

« Merci Edward. ». Je me colle un peu plus contre lui. Il place son bras autour de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.. « Tu me rends si heureuse, tu sais ça? ».

il me dit doucement « Je fais juste mon travail. ». Mais je sens une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Est ce que ça va? ».

Il me donne un petit sourire. « Je vais bien. Je suis là avec toi. C'est plus que ce que je ne pourrais demander. ». Il m'embrasse encore sur la joue, mais je deviens plus téméraire et bouge mes lèvres vers les siennes. Elles caressent légèrement ses douces lèvres. La décharge que je ressens habituellement lorsque je le touche est dix fois plus importante. Elle est magnifiée. Il recule un peu pour me regarder.

Il murmure si doucement que je peux à peine l'entendre « Es tu sûre? ».

Je ne peux répondre à cause de tout ce désir que je ressens pour lui. J'acquiesce, il sourit avant de rapprocher sa tête de la mienne.

Le baiser est doux au premier abord, mais la tension et le désir accumulés depuis ces derniers mois ensemble prennent le dessus sur mes autres sens. Edward est tout ce que je veux en ce moment. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Ses mains parcourent mon corps, montant et descendant dans mon dos, se stoppent dans mes cheveux, et soudain redescendant encore pour me rapprocher plus près de lui. Les mains sont directement dans ses cheveux, et je vais courir mes doigts dans les douces et petites boucles. C'est quelque chose que je désespérais de faire depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu se tenant devant ma porte. Il roule sur le côté et je me retrouve sur lui. Une main me tenant fermement contre lui alors que l'autre recherche ma main. Elles sont entrelacées.

Malheureusement, Edward recule un peu après. « Je ne sais pas pour toi Bella, mais la plus grande partie de mon oxygène était utilisée. J'ai besoin de reprendre souffle. ». Il rit doucement. Je souris timidement vers lui, et pose ma tête sur son torse. Il enveloppe son bras autour de moi, et me tient fermement contre lui. « Je suis bien trop heureux Bella. Je ne pense pas que je te relâcherai un jour. ». Je peux dire par le son de sa voix qu'il me sourit.

On est allongé dans le sable pendant un long moment. Enfin, il me semble que cela dure longtemps. Cela aurait pu être des heures ou quelques minutes pour tout ce que j'en sais. De temps en temps, on s'embrasse encore, mais la plupart du temps on reste dans la même position, avec Edward caressant mes cheveux.

« Bella, il y a encore une chose que j'ai planifiée pour ce soir. Pourrais-tu ouvrir la voiture pour moi pendant que je vais chercher quelque chose qui est sur la table? ».

Il m'aide à me relever et me tient proche de lui, embrasse le bout de mon nez avant de me laisser partir.

« Bien sûr sans problème. ». Je marche vers la voiture et et ouvre les portières tout en regardant Edward qui cherche quelque chose sous la table du dîner. Il me rejoint, se glisse dans la voiture, et quelques instants après, de la musique sort des portières.

Il me faut un moment pour reconnaître la mélodie. « Clair de lune ? ».

« Bien joué Bella. Tu connais Debussy ? ».

« Je connais seulement mes favoris. »

« C'est aussi un est préféré. ». Il me sourit et fait une petite courbette. « Vous dansez chère madame ? ».

Je fais une révérence. « Bien sûr, cher monsieur. Par contre, je dois attirer votre attention sur le fait que je ne suis pas une danseuse accomplie.».

« Cela à peut d'importance ma chère. ». Ses yeux sont brillants. Edward place ses mains autour de ma taille, et me rapproche de lui. Nous nous balançons doucement suivant la musique avant de commencer à bouger. Édouard me fait tournoyer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je rigole et glousse telle une petite fille. Nous nous servons de tout l'espace. La plage est notre scène.

« Edward, tu me fais tellement rire. Mais, ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu fais. »

La chanson approche de la fin, Edward et moi tournoyant encore une fois sur place.

« Tu me rends heureuse... Tu rends Cormac heureux. Lorsque je suis avec toi, je me sens étrange. Je suis bien consciente de tout ce que je te dis. Je me sens mal à l'aise lorsque je suis avec toi, et pourtant je ne supporte pas lorsque tu n'es pas là. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que, je t'aime. » Pas une fois, j'ai brisé le contact de son regard dans le mien durant ma confession. Je veux voir chacune de ses réactions. Je m'attends au rire, le rejet, la douleur, mais il n'y a rien. Il est silencieux.

Il me demande « Tu m'aimes ? ».

J'acquiesce doucement. Il me fait un large sourire, et avant même que je le sache, il rigole.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Je viens de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, et tout ce que tu fais c'est rire ? ».

« Je ne ris pas parce que c'est drôle. Je ris parce que je suis vraiment incroyablement heureux de savoir que la femme que j'aime, m'aime en retour. ».

« La femme que tu aimes ? ».

« Oui bien sûr. Je t'aime Bella. Comment ne pourrais-je pas ? Tu est un modèle de perfection. Tout ce qui te concerne est incroyable, et et ça me fait t'aimer tous les jours un peu plus. Tes cheveux, tes yeux, tes lèvres, la façon dont tu rougis si facilement, et cette façon que tu as de mordre ta lèvre inférieure lorsque tu es nerveuse. Je t'aime car tu es intelligente, magnifique, douce, désintéressée et maladroite. ». Il rit en disant ces mots. « Mais principalement, je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es. Je t'aime, et... ».

Il est interrompu par mes lèvres faisant leur chemin sur les siennes. Il y répond avec autant d'enthousiasme. Il me soulève et me fait tournoyer encore et encore, sans cesser notre baiser. On finit par tomber sur le sable, recherchant de l'air et souriant l'un à l'autre.

Il me dit « Je t'aime. ». et m'embrasse les cheveux.

Je lui chante « Je t'aime aussi. ».

« Je pourrais vraiment m'habituer à t'entendre dire cela. ».

« Hé bien, faut t-y habituer, car tu vas l'entendre souvent. ». Je l'embrasse encore doucement sur les lèvres.

Les étoiles continuent à briller vaillamment, faisant des sillons à travers le ciel et, nous restons allongés là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Oui, je suis parfaitement au courant que ma nouvelle robe est froissée et complètement ruinée, et oui, je sais qu'Alice va probablement me tuer, mais je m'en moque. Je peux gérer ça demain. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, est cette soirée. Je suis là ce soir avec Edward, et il m'aime.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_**c'est tellement tendre !**_

_**Plus que 6 chapitres... ça passe super vite, donc dans 6 jours c'est fini.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire quelle serait la prochaine fic que vous voulez tenter ! Où vous me laissez le choix libre... peu m'importe !**_


	21. Chapitre 21

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 21. Au delà de la perfection**

C'est le bonheur, être allongé là avec Bella. En fait, le bonheur est loin de décrire ce que je ressent à être prêt d'elle, l'embrasser, savoir qu'elle m'aime. Aucun mot ne peut décrire ce que je ressens maintenant.

Toutes ces années, je pensais que j'étais parfaitement satisfait en aidant les enfants. Je pensais que j'étais 'entier', que rien ne pouvait me donner une plus grande joie que de voir le visage d'un meilleur ami s'éclairer après avoir reçu mon aide. Comme j'ai eu tort.

Tout ce qui compte pour moi en ce moment c'est Bella. Elle est ma raison d'exister. Je vis pour la rendre heureuse et être sûr qu'aucun souci ne froisse son visage parfait, non point qu'elle ne soit pas incroyablement mignonne lorsqu'elle boude.

Je sais que j'ai un temps limité avec elle, alors la seule chose qui m'aide à traverser cette épreuve est de savoir qu'elle finira par s'y faire... à la longue. Je sais qu'elle sera blessée un long moment, mais c'est la beauté de l'être humain, tu recolles les morceaux et continues à vivre. Elle mérite de m'oublier. Elle mérite de se marier à quelqu'un que sa famille peut voir.

C'est de ma faute si elle va être blessée, car il n'était pas prévu que Bella soit amoureuse de moi. Je sais depuis le premier moment où je l'ai vu qu'elle serait une des personnes les plus spéciales qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, et je n'ai pas eu tort. Plus je passe de temps avec elle, et plus il est difficile pour moi de rester à l'écart. L'instant où elle a commencé à me voir, est le moment où j'aurai dû rester à l'écart et prendre de la distance. Mais je suis trop égoïste pour mon propre bien. Je me suis dit que je partirais une fois que tous ses problèmes seraient résolus, lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de moi. Mais maintenant, elle a besoin de moi, et ce plus que jamais. Elle m'aime, et c'est de ma faute. Je vais partir. Je n'ai pas le choix en la matière. Elle va tellement souffrir lorsque ça va arriver, et je serais à blâmer. Je ne supporte pas de savoir cela, mais savoir que c'est de ma faute et qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, me provoque une douleur inimaginable. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse l'empêcher de souffrir, car il n'y a aucun moyen de m'empêcher de partir.

_Mais et s'il y avait un moyen? Carlisle et Sarah ont réussis. Pourquoi Bella et moi ne pourrions nous pas?_

Bien sûr, on ne peut pas. C'est comme ce qu'à dit Carlisle. Je dois l'aider dans ses problèmes. Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé d'ailleurs. Pour le moment c'est plus l'effet qu'a ma présence sur elle. Ça lui fait réaliser ce dont elle a besoin et ce qu'elle veut. Elle devient la personne qu'elle veut être, et ça l'aide à faire les pas qu'il faut pour se réconcilier avec Charlie et Rosalie.

Je l'aide à réaliser que ce qu'elle veut vraiment faire dans sa vie c'est la photographie. Je le sais depuis ce jour dans la prairie, au moment où elle a prit l'appareil dans ses mains. Elle ne peut être aussi heureuse lorsqu'elle affiche l'art de quelqu'un d'autre dans une exposition. Elle ne pourra jamais être aussi satisfaite qu'au moment où elle montrera son talent au monde, apportant de la joie aux autres. Mais c'est le genre de personne qu'est Bella. Une personne douce et désintéressée qui place toujours les désirs des autres avant les siens. Et ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle expose le travail qu'elle aime et d'obtenir une certaine reconnaissance qui lui apporteraient un grand bonheur. Non, ce serait que les gens pourraient bénéficier de son travail. Elle espère que son travail rendra les autres heureux ou encore les inspire dans l'idée de poursuivre leurs propres rêves.

« Edward? ».

Le petit carillon qu'est la voix de Bella sonne dans ma tête. Je sursaute légèrement. J'ai presque oublié que je suis allongé sur la plage avec Bella. Je suis bien trop absorbé dans mes pensées.

« Oui, la plus chérie, la plus douce, la plus aimée, ma Bella? ». Je sais que je vais un peu trop loin avec cette appellation mais je veux qu'elle se rende compte que je l'aime vraiment.

« Hé bien, mon chéri, le plus charmant, mon Edward, ce soir est spécial pour deux raisons. Premièrement, tu m'aimes et je t'aime, alors ça rend automatiquement cette nuit la plus spéciale à jamais, mais il y a aussi quelque chose d'incroyable dans le ciel, et j'aimerai prendre quelques photos. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais m'en servir pour l'exposition. ».

Je me frappe sur le front. Suis je bête? Bien sur qu'elle aimerait garder un souvenir de cette miraculeuse nuit.

« Hé bien mon amour, est ce que tu as ton appareil photo avec toi? ».

Elle me sourit timidement. « C'est dans la voiture. Je me suis dit que j'en aurais peut être besoin ce soir. Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si je savais que je voudrais me rappeler cette nuit toute ma vie. ».

Je passe mon bras autour d'elle et murmure à son oreille « C'est OK. Je sais que je m'en rappellerais définitivement et pour toujours. ».

On marche main dans la main vers la voiture, et elle part chercher son appareil. Elle me dit d'avancer et qu'elle me rattrapera bientôt. Elle veut prendre quelques images au niveau des dunes de sable avant de revenir sur la plage. Son visage est trop mignon. Il est un peu renfrogné lorsqu'elle se concentre, et lorsqu'elle prend la photo , il se relaxe. Et elle fait ça à chaque photo. C'est assez amusant.

Je suis dos à elle et me réinstalle dans le sable comme précédemment. J'entends encore plusieurs cliquetis provenant de son appareil et quelques minutes plus tard, Bella s'assoit doucement près de moi.

Je la tire pour la rapprocher de moi « Tu as finit de prendre des photos pour ce soir? ».

Elle repose sa tête dans le creux fait par mon cou « Hum... Je pense oui. ».

« Je peux les voir? ».

« Non, pas encore. ».

« Pourquoi? ». Je tente de bouder et lui fait mon regard de chien battu.

Elle sourit et me dit « Tu les verras bien assez tôt. Mais pas encore. Je dois les modifier un peu d'abord. ».

Je lui dit d'un air menaçant « Tu sais, je peux toujours te les extirper. » A ce moment, je tente de la chatouiller et elle éclate de rire, puis me dit rapidement.

« Il faut d'abord m'attraper. ». Elle me donne un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant de sauter et de courir loin de moi. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Une minute elle est dans mes bras, celle d'après elle est loin, courant, riant à gorge déployée. Je cours pour la rattraper.

Bella peut être rapide, mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle.

Je la rattrape rapidement, l'attrapant par derrière, la faisant virevolter. Je crie « T'ai eu. ». Elle se débat un peu dans mes bras. Elle halète à force de rire.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis trop faible à force d'avoir ris, je ne peux pas me défendre. ». J'arrête de la faire tourner et elle s'accroche à moi le temps de se reprendre, ses épaules vibrant encore avec amusement.

Une fois calmée, elle regarde le ciel encore une fois. Les aquarides arrivent à terme. Elle soupire et me regarde tristement.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. ». J'acquiesce. Je suis aussi peu enthousiaste qu'elle de voir la soirée s'achever. Mais elle n'est pas obligée de se finir maintenant, n'est ce pas?

Nous marchons vers la voiture, et je monte par le siège arrière. La porte était ouverte depuis qu'elle a récupérer son appareil photo. Bella me regarde étrangement.

« J'avais envie de m'étirer. » Je préfère répondre à la question qu'elle risque de poser. Elle hausse les épaules et monte dans la voiture.

En rentrant vers la maison, je sais que je ne devrais pas la distraire, mais je ne peux retirer mes mains de Bella. Je caresse doucement sa joue avec ma main, ou je joue avec la pointe de ses cheveux. Après qu'elle m'ait réprimandé pour la troisième fois, je pose ma tête sur le haut de son siège. Elle me regarde rapidement et sourit avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Elle gare la voiture dans l'allée et sort. Ne me voyant pas bouger, elle a l'air confuse. Comment lui dire que je ne peux ouvrir les portières?

Avant que je puisse ouvrir ma bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, elle se frappe le front.

« Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas ouvrir la portière, la sécurité enfant est enclenchée. ». Elle secoue sa tête et entreprend de m'ouvrir la portière. Je soupire de soulagement. Je n'aurai pas eu l'idée de la sécurité enfant.

Je descends et me tient près de Bella à l'entrée de sa maison. Aucun de nous ne dit quoi que ce soit. Elle ouvre et se décale pour me laisser entrer. Étant bien élevé, le lui fait signe d'entrer en premier. Elle secoue sa tête avec lassitude et se dirige vers la cuisine. Je pousse la porte derrière moi et la suis.

Bella met la cafetière en marche et se tient près de l'évier. Je marche vers elle et passe mes bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

Je lui murmure « Je t'aime. ». et elle me répond « Je t'aime aussi. ».

Elle se rapproche de moi et repose sa tête contre mon torse. On continue à s'embrasser et se cajoler dans la cuisine, totalement oublieux du café.

Elle me dit doucement « Ne me quittes jamais. ».

« Jamais. ».

Une fois que c'est dit, ses lèvres capturent les miennes. Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il va se passer. Nous voulons que ça arrive. Nos lèvres se fondent et son contact envoie des frissons dans ma colonne. Mon sang picote tel de l'électricité sous ma peau. Ses mains commencent à déboutonner ma chemise et ses baisers laissent une trainée de feu courant de mon cou jusque mon torse. Je la soulève pour la placer sur le plan de travail et mes mains parcourent son corps. Elle lève les bras et je retire sa robe, déjà bien abimée par la soirée. Mes doigts courent le long de la dentelle de son soutien gorge avant que je l'enlace et la soulève. Elle entoure ses jambes autour de moi, et nous sommes liés ensemble. On commence à se diriger vers sa chambre. Mon bras heurte quelque chose sur le mur. Ça se décroche et s'écrase sur le sol. Je la repose pour voir ce qui est cassé.

Bella me murmure avec passion « On peut nettoyer ça plus tard. ». et alors, elle me dirige vers sa chambre. Elle s'assoit sur les douces couvertures de son lit et me fait signe de la rejoindre. Je m'allonge près d'elle, et nous recommençons là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Les mains de Bella bougent jusque mon pantalon et elle m'aide à retirer le reste de mes vêtements. Et bien sûr, je fais la même chose pour elle.

On est allongés sur le lit, nous regardant pour la première fois. Nous ne sommes plus uniquement Edward et Bella. Nous sommes un homme et une femme. Nous sommes chaque homme et chaque femme dans le monde qui ont eu la chance de trouver leur autre moitié, leur âme sœur.

Je l'embrasse partout, la goutant, murmurant mille et un mots d'amour contre sa peau.

Je l'embrasse juste au niveau du sein gauche, à l'emplacement de son cœur. « Un baiser pour le cœur, là où les blessures sont les plus profondes... ».

J'ai gouté Bella toute cette nuit, et c'était au delà de la perfection...

+*+*+*+*

_**j'en aurai chaud.. pas besoin de détails... ni de limonade... on ressent la douceur, le sirop, l'amour... tout quoi !**_

_**Un vrai chamalow cette fic !**_

_** n'a pas accepté mes chapitres de la journée ! je vais tenter de récuperer le retard !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	22. Chapitre 22

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 22. C'est un début.**

**BPOV**

Le soleil du matin fait son chemin à travers ma fenêtre et me réveille. Je suis au chaud, confortable et fatiguée. Mais c'est une bonne fatigue, une fatigue nonchalante, et mon lit me paraît plus petit. C'est là que je réalise que les bras d'Edward m'entourent. Les évènements de la nuit dernière refont surface, et je ne peux arrêter le sourire qui s'installe sur mon visage.

Je me blottis dans ses bras lui faisant face, bougeant doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je suis interceptée par ses magnifiques yeux verts, brillant de joie et d'amour.

Il me sourit « Hé bien, comme tu as l'air heureuse ce matin? ».

« Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. ». Je lui sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

« J'ai tous les droits de l'être. Je viens de passer une des nuits les plus incroyables avec la femme que j'aime. ». Je l'embrasse encore, et il approfondi notre baiser. Edward passe sur moi et resserre son étreinte, me sécurisant vers lui. Je ne peux que sourire contre ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes, il recommence à me regarder.

« Autant j'aimerai continuer, je dois vraiment me lever. Je dois aller chercher Cormac et Rose. J'ai promis à Charlie que je les emmènerai. ».

Edward fait le meilleur regard de chien battu qu'il m'aie été donné de voir. Et ça m'a presque fait changer d'avis. Presque.

« En plus la douche m'appelle. Je sens le sexe. ».

Edward rie, et je marche vers la salle de bains, attrapant quelques serviettes au passage. Je me retourne pour trouver Edward juste derrière moi.

« Où crois tu aller? ».

« Eh ben, tu as dit que la douche appelait. On a tous les deux besoin d'une douche, et on doit tous faire un geste pour l'environnement, alors pourquoi pas ne pas gaspiller l'eau et prendre notre douche ensemble? ». Avec ce regard taquin...

Je lui souris « Tu es vraiment parfait n'est ce pas? ». Il me fait un clin d'œil et ferme la porte derrière nous.

Après le petit déjeuner et des au revoir à répétition, Edward et moi prenons des chemins séparés. Je vais récupérer Cormac et il va voir sa famille.

Dès mon arrivée chez Alice, la porte s'ouvre à toute volée. Le temps que je me gare, Alice et Rosalie sont à ma portière. Je sors de la voiture et suis immédiatement bombardée de questions.

« Comment ça s'est passé? ».

« Est ce qu'il a apporté des fleurs? ».

« Où est ce que vous êtes allés? ».

« Pourquoi arrives tu si tard? ».

« Est ce qu'il a passé la nuit chez toi? ».

« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Il l'a fait ! N'est ce pas? ».

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait ! Regardes la. Elle peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. ».

Les deux continuent leur conversation comme si je n'étais pas là. Alice passe ses bras dans le mien pendant que Rose entre dans la maison devant nous.

Rosalie crie dans toute la maison « JASPER. BELLA EN A ENFIN EU HIER SOIR ! ».

« Rose, chut. Cormac est là. ».

Elle ricane mais baisse d'un ton « Comme si il sait de quoi je parle. ». Elle me dirige dans la cuisine où Jasper est assis à table. « Alors, vas y racontes nous tout. ».

Jasper me fait signe lorsque je rentre. Il se moque « Hé Bella. On a passé du bon temps hier soir ».

Je secoue ma tête et commence mon histoire, racontant tout au sujet de la nuit dernière. Je leur parle du rendez vous, de la pluie de météorites, du repas, de la musique mais je garde le meilleur pour la fin.

Rose est assise là, s'entourant de ses bras, l'air perdue dans un rêve éveillé. Alice lance continuellement des regards vers Jasper. Elle prétend être en colère.

« Pourquoi ne fais tu jamais quelque chose comme ça pour moi? ». Mais je sais qu'elle s'en fout. Alice et Jasper n'ont pas besoin de choses exubérantes pour savoir la portée de l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. « Passons, Bella, continues. ».

« Alors, on dansait dans le sable, et c'était si romantique. Il est si gentil et il passait son temps à me regarder dans les yeux. Oh, les filles, ses yeux ! ». Je parle avec animation « Est ce que je vous ai parlé de ses yeux? Dieu lui même a créé ce vert émeraude. » Je soupire. Ça m'a manqué, de discuter avec les filles. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce genre de moment. « Alors, on dansait, et je lui ai dit qu'il me rendait heureuse, et Cormac aussi. Et je lui ai dit ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec lui et là... ». Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. « ...Là, je lui ai dit que je l'aime. ».

J'ai sursauté à la réaction d'Alice et Rosalie. Elles se sont mises à me crier dessus.

« TU AS QUOI ? ». « POURQUOI ? ». « QU'EST CE QU'IL A DIT ? ». « JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU AIS FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! ».

Elles se sont toutes les deux pencher vers moi, en attente de mes réponses. « IL S'EST MOQUE DE MOI. ». Mais avant que je puisse continuer, leurs expressions ont changées.

« IL A QUOI ? ». « APRES QUE TU LUI AIS DIT CE QUE TU AVAIS SUR LE COEUR. ». « LE BATARD. ». « IL NE TE MERITES PAS. ».

Je ris de leurs réactions. « Calmez vous les filles. Je pensais aussi qu'il me rejetait. Mais vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit? Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux parce que la femme qu'il aime, l'aime en retour. ». Je fais le plus grand des sourires.

Alice et Rose poussent des petits cris et me sautent dessus, m'enlaçant de leurs bras.

« Il est trop mignon... » « Awwwww. ». « Wow! Je suis trop heureuse pour toi. ». « Félicitations, chérie. ».

« Merci les filles. ». Je me moque d'elles. Jasper, qui se cachait derrière son journal durant toute notre conversation, le pose et me fait un câlin lui aussi, puis me demande.

« Alors, quand est ce qu'on rencontre ce chanceux? ».

« Hum.. comme vous le savez j'ai mon exposition commence dans deux semaines, alors je pense faire une soirée le samedi d'avant. Vous le rencontrerez à ce moment là. ».

« OK, alors c'est réglé. ». Je suis pressée de le rencontrer. » Rose se demande ensuite. « Tu crois qu'il va ramener des amis? ».

Je ris « Je ne sais pas. Peut être. Il a un frère tu sais, d'à peu près ton age. ». Et je lui fait un clin d'œil. C'est à ce moment que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et entre Cormac.

Il crie « Maman ! ». puis il court vers moi et m'attrape par la taille, me faisant un câlin.

Je lui demande « Comment vas mon petit homme? ». Je me mets à son niveau pour l'enlacer. « Tu m'as manqué mon bébé. Est ce que tu as été sage avec tes tantes Rose et Alice et oncle Jasper? ».

« Ouais. On est allé au zoo, et alors oncle Jasper s'est moqué de tous les animaux. Il fait les mêmes bruits qu'eux et tout. ».

« Alors, est ce que ton oncle n'est pas un peu fou fou? ».

Il hoche la tête avec enthousiasme, et Jasper proteste.

« Maman, est ce que tu t'es amusée avec Edward? Tu as l'air vraiment contente. ».

« Oui mon cœur. J'ai passé un très bon moment. ».

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait? ».

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais Jasper répond plus vite que moi.

« Ils ont joués plein de jeux, Mac. ».

« C'est vrai? Vous avez jouer à quoi maman? ».

Encore une fois, Jasper répond « Ils ont joués au Train et au Tunnel. ». Jasper ricane devant moi et lèvent ses sourcils suggestivement alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent.

« Mais maman, nous n'avons pas de train. ».

Là je suis carrément sans voix. Je pourrais tuer Jasper pour ses sous entendus. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire à Cormac.

« C'était le train d'Edward. ». Jasper se marre encore plus à sa propre blague. ». Je peux voir Alice et Rose s'esclaffer silencieusement, du coin de l'œil.

Finalement, je retrouve ma voix et dis « Alice, tu peux donner son petit déjeuner à Cormac. Je dois te parler. ». Je pointe Jasper du doigt. Il sourit et me suit dans le couloir. Dès que je ferme la porte, j'entends Alice et Rose éclater de rire.

Je persiffle « Ne refais jamais ça Jasper ! Est ce que tu as une idée de combien c'est embarrassant? ».

« Allez, relaxe Bella. Cormac a 8 ans. Je doute qu'il ai pu comprendre mon petit sous entendu. ». Il a l'air désolé de ce qu'il a fait.

« Là n'est pas la question Jasper. C'est ma vie, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses des blagues avec. ».

« Je suis désolé Bella OK? Je déconnais un peu. Je pensais être drôle. Je ne pensais pas à comment tu réagirais. ».

« Tu es pardonné. ». Je le prends dans mes bras et nous retournons dans la cuisine. Rose me dit en entrant.

« J'espère que tu lui as mis une raclée Bella. ».

Jasper plaisante « Bien sûr, elle m'a battu. Je pense que je viens de comprendre l'adage « L'enfer ne contient pas plus de furie qu'une femme dédaignée. ».

Alice s'approche de lui et lui fait un baiser sur la joue « Très bien Bella. Il est temps que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières. ».

« Hum... Rose. Je vais chez Charlie aujourd'hui avec Cormac. Il aimerait vraiment que tu viennes aussi. ».

Elle semble choquée au premier abord. « Tu veux dire qu'il veut de moi là bas? ».

« Ouais. La nuit où nous avons mis certaines choses au clair, j'ai dit que je vous emmènerais Cormac et toi, et son visage s'est éclairé. ».

« Hum... OK. ». Elle acquiesce. « Ouais, je viendrais. ». Elle sourit et me prend dans ses bras.

« OK. On ira après que Cormac ai finit son petit déjeuner et se soit changé. ».

+*+*+*+*+*

« Oh mon dieu ! Je ne me rappelle même pas la dernière fois que je suis descendue dans cette route. Ça doit faire des années. » Rose rajoute calmement « Tu crois vraiment qu'il va être content de me voir ? ».

Je place ma main sur son bras et lui donne une petite pression.

« Bien sur qu'il le sera. C'est notre père. Peu importe tout ce qui s'est passé de mauvais ces dernières années, il nous a toujours aimé. ».

Elle acquiesce mais demeure silencieuse le reste du trajet.

Lorsqu'on arrive à destination, les rideaux du séjour ont bougés. Le moment d'après Charlie est sur le porche à nous attendre. Il a l'air mieux encore que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ses cheveux fins sont lavés et coiffés, son visage est rasé de près, et il s'est surement acheté une nouvelle chemise.

La maison a l'air en meilleur état aussi. Elle est nouvellement repeinte et le jardin semble avoir été entretenu. Le rocking chair qui était initialement dans ma chambre est maintenant sur le porche, et la balançoire a été réparée. La moustiquaire de la porte d'entrée qui était déchirée a même été remplacée par une toute nouvelle.

Aussitôt que j'arrête la voiture, Cormac ouvre la portière et court vers son grand père.

« Papy. ». Il crie et court dans ses bras. Charlie souffle et halète un peu pour le retenir mais il semble heureux de voir son petit fils.

« Salut Cormac. Tu sembles plus grand à chaque fois que je te vois. ». Il relève la tête et sourit à Rose et à moi. Il nous demande timidement.

« Salut Bells, Rosie. Comment allez vous? ».

« Ça va, ouais et toi? ». Je réponds, alors que Rose marmonne juste quelques mots que moi même j'ai du mal à capter.

« Je vais bien. Chaperonné tu sais. Sue Clearwater vient une ou deux fois par semaine. Elle me maintient dans le droit chemin. ».

« C'est génial. ». Je lui sourit. Après ça, il y a un silence gêné. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait quoi dire de plus.

« Peut être... hum.. allons à l'intérieur? ». Charlie nous montre la porte.

« Oui Bien sûr. ». Je le suis à l'intérieur alors que Rose fait en sorte de rester très proche de moi. On s'assoit à la table de la cuisine, et je regarde autour de moi. Après toutes ces années, rien à changer. Les placards sont toujours peints en jaune datant de l'époque où ma mère tentait d'apporter plus de lumière dans la maison. Les mêmes rideaux pendent aux fenêtres. Une fois, Rose et moi jouions avec des paillettes et nous en avons collé un peu sur la table avec de la super glue. Il y en a toujours un petit éclat dessus.

Charlie nous prépare du café et s'assoit devant nous. Cormac est dans le séjour à regarder un documentaire sur la nature à la télévision.

« Comment vont les choses Rosie? ».

Elle évite son regard « Tout va bien. Je vis avec une amie de Bella, Alice et son petit ami. J'ai trouvé un boulot, et je pense retourner à la fac. ».

« C'est vraiment génial. ». Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. « Excusez moi. Je reviens dans un moment. ».

Une fois sorti, Rose se tourne vers moi immédiatement. « Bella, je ne pense pas y arriver. Je pensais que si, mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, tout ce dont je me souviens est toutes ces choses blessantes qu'il m'a toujours dit. J'aimerai être capable de le faire. Je lui ai pardonné mais ça fait encore trop mal. ».

« Je comprends Rose. Je ressens la même chose, mais je veux que nous passions ce cap. Je veux que l'on redevienne une famille. Cormac a besoin de lui et que veuille ou non le croire, Charlie a besoin de nous lui aussi. Il est seul, et nous sommes sa seule famille. C'est notre père nom de dieu ! ».

Elle me dit d'un ton cassant « Alors ce n'est plus le temps d'agir comme tel. ».

« Il essaie. Je le sais, mais tu dois essayer toi aussi. Fais la moitié du chemin. ». Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le hall. Charlie revient.

Elle me soupire lorsqu'il entre « Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. ».

« Désolé. Appel de la nature. Vous voyez... ». Il évite de nous regarder. Durant quelques instants, Charlie se tient maladroitement près de la porte, lançant des regards à Rose et moi avant de regarder le sol à nouveau. Finalement, il prend une grande respiration avant de retourner s'assoir sur son siège.

« Rose? ».

Elle ne le regarde pas lorsqu'il l'appelle, mais tourne sa tête légèrement pour montrer qu'elle écoute.

« Je suis désolé. ».

Elle demande « Tu es désolé? ». Il acquiesce. « Et qu'est ce que ça m'apporte de bien que tu sois désolé? Désolé n'est qu'un mot. Ça ne veut rien dire. Ce dont j'avais besoin est d'un père, et il n'était pas là. Il était ivre tous les soirs de la semaine. Je faisais tout ce qu'il y avait de possible pour attirer ton attention. J'ai été arrêtée, saoule, pris de la drogue. Tout ! Mais tu n'as jamais remarqué. Tu restais assis là dans ton ivresse. Putain, tu n'étais même pas là lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Tu t'en moquais, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant?

Il reste assis là, et à chaque pique lancée, il semble s'affaisser un peu plus dans sa chaise. Sa tête est baissée, il ne semble pas avoir assez de force pour pouvoir la relever.

« Oui. Désolé n'est qu'un mot. Mais la signification derrière ce mot est ce qu'il y a d'important. ». C'est ce qu'il murmure avant de lever sa tête pour nous regarder. « Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous ressemblez à votre mère. Et après qu'elle soit morte, je voulais juste supprimer la douleur. Vous voir tous les jours me rappelait votre mère, et ce gros trou que sa mort à laissé dans mon cœur. Je voulais oublier cette peine, alors je buvais. Je buvais jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'en aille, au moins, pour un petit moment. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Je ne savais même pas quel jour nous étions.

Oui, j'étais ivre, comme tu l'as dit, mais jamais, à aucun moment, je n'ai cessé de m'inquiéter pour vous. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été le meilleur des pères et je sais que je n'étais pas là pour vous, mais si vous devez croire une chose que je peux dire, croyez ceci. Je n'ai jamais cesser de vous aimer. Vous êtes mes filles, et je veux que vous sachiez que je suis si fier de ces merveilleuses femmes que vous êtes devenues. ».

Je peux sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je regarde Rose, et son expression est similaire à la mienne. Il a changé, et cette fois, je sais qu'il le pense.

« Je veux juste vous expliquer ce que je ressens ainsi peut être vous pourrez me comprendre. Je vais mieux maintenant. Sue m'aide beaucoup. Elle est un vrai soutien pour moi. ».

« Je suis contente que les choses aillent si bien pour toi papa. ».

Rose reste assise là. Mais, je peux voir les traces brillantes sur son visage. Elle secoue sa tête, montrant son accord.

« Oui, moi aussi. ». Sa voix est rauque à cause de l'émotion.

Elle ne bouge pas de sa chaise. Elle reste assise là, mais au moins elle répond. C'est un début. Je sais qu'ils ont encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Mais c'est un début.

+*+*+*+*

_**Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, des problèmes de pc me ralentissent dans ma traduction. Mais je fais tout pour arranger ça.**_

_**Demain un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews... je promets de répondre dès que tout sera réglé...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	23. Chapitre 23

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 23. Cette partie est loin d'être ma préférée **

**EPOV**

Il reste une demi heure avant que les invités de Bella arrivent. Je suis venu plus tôt pour voir si elle a besoin d'aide. Elle court maintenant tel un poulet sans tête à travers la maison, à faire les préparatifs de dernière minute. J'ai déjà participé ce matin, en installant un long buffet dans son jardin.

Il y a différents desserts dispersés sur la table. Des forêts noires, des tartes Banoffee, des pavlovas et des cheesecakes. Les amuses gueules sont à l'autre bout de la table. Bâtonnets de poulet marinés dans une sauce chinoise, saucisses cocktails, frites, pizzas et plusieurs salades. À côté, se tiennent les plateaux végétariens, les assiettes, les couverts et les verres.

« Edward? ».

Bella m'appelle en entrant dans le jardin par les portes de son jardin d'hiver. « Est ce que cette robe est OK pour ce soir? Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop habillé pour une petite garden party? ».

« Non mon amour, c'est parfait. ». En fait, c'est même mieux que parfait. Elle est absolument à couper le souffle. Bien trop tentante pour son propre bien.

Bella, Alice et Rosalie sont parties faire des courses cette semaine pour trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Bella est revenue à la maison avec une robe noire arrivant aux genoux. Cette robe créée un parfait contraste avec sa peau claire. Une ceinture rouge sang coure autour de sa taille et souligne les courbes de Bella. Ses bijoux sont le strict minimum. Une bague avec une pierre rouge, des boucles d'oreilles rouges, quelques bracelets sur un bras, un collier en argent avec une pierre rouge qui se tient nettement au dessus de l'encolure de sa robe. Ses chaussures sont noires ouvertes avec un petit talon.

Sa petite garden party est loin d'en être une. Je pense que la plupart des habitants de Forks est invitée, ainsi que la moitié des habitants de La Push. C'est une bonne chose que Bella ai un grand jardin car je ne sais pas comment tout ce monde pourrait tenir si c'était dans quelque chose de plus petit. Des lampions ont été accrochés un peu partout dans les arbres. C'était par mes soins. Enfin, j'ai été sommé de le faire par Bella.

Elle se tient au milieu du jardin, les mains sur les hanches, comme si elle était en patrouille. Elle marche vers la table et me fait signe.

« OK. Lorsque tout le monde arrive, je veux que tu les diriges vers la table et que tu montres où est ce que la queue commence et finie. ». Elle me dirige pour tout ce que je dois dire ou faire avec tout le monde.

« Bella, mon amour, je pense que tu devrais laisser les gens faire ce qu'ils veulent ce soir. Relaxes toi. Tes invités prendront la nourriture lorsqu'ils en voudront. En plus je pense qu'ils préféreront se sentir dans une soirée plutôt qu'être bousculés et chaperonnés comme s'ils étaient dans une foire à bestiaux. ».

Elle ferme les yeux et soupire. « Je sais. Je sais. Tu as raison. C'est juste que je suis si nerveuse, et c'est la première fête que j'ai jamais donné. ».

« Chut ! Tout ira bien. ». Je mets mon bras autour d'elle. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas être la meilleure hôtesse du monde, et tout le monde va t'adorer. ». Je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. « Et je serais là pour quoi que ce soit, si tu as besoin de moi. ».

Bella respire profondément et se penche vers moi. « Je compte sur ça. ». Elle me murmure cela avant de sursauter. Quelqu'un est à la porte.

« Tu réponds et je vais voir Cormac. ».

Je suis Bella à l'intérieur et lorsqu'elle va répondre à la porte, je m'en vais trouver son fils. Je le retrouve assis dans sa chambre, lisant un livre. Je me sens un peu coupable car je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui.

« Hé salut mec. Je t'ai manqué? ».

« Salut Edward. Hum.. non pas vraiment. ».

Je réponds sarcastiquement « Oh Ben. Merci... Veux tu savoir où j'étais? ».

« Je sais où tu étais. Tu te bécotais avec maman. ». Il simule des bruits de bisous avant d'éclater de rire.

Ma mâchoire tombe directement par terre. « Hé !! qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? ».

Il me répond « Tu l'aimes. » et hausse ses épaules. Je pense un moment avant de répondre. « Oui. Est ce qu'on est toujours amis? ».

« Bien sûr. Mais Tom est mon Meilleur Ami. ».

Je prétends être offensé avant de me baisser pour le prendre dans mes bras. Puis je le mets sur mes épaules. Cormac pouffe et rit alors que nous descendons les escaliers.

Il parvient à dire pendant qu'il rit « Edward ! Fais moi descendre ! ». Une fois que l'on atteint la cuisine, je le repose au sol et l'aide à mettre son gilet. Il est vraiment mignon dans son nouveau jeans, sa chemise grise et son petit gilet noir. Ses cheveux bouclés ont l'air d'avoir été brossés puis dérangés intentionnellement.

Je porte une chemise bleue claire, un pantalon gris et une cravate grise. Je sais que ça ne va pas avec ma tenue, mais je n'ai pas résisté et je porte encore mes converses bleues. Elles sont de loin mes préférées.

Cormac se bat avec les boutons de son gilet et tente, sans succès, de les fermer.

« Hé mec, laisses moi t'aider. ». Je me mets à genoux pour l'aider à le fermer.

Alors que j'aide Cormac, je regarde dans le jardin. Bella rit avec Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Charlie et trois autres personnes que je ne reconnais pas. Mais je me doute par leur peau sombre qu'ils sont de La Push.

« Mac. Qui sont ces gens? ».

« Hein? ». Il se tourne pour regarder. « Oh. Ça c'est l'amie de papi, Sue Clearwater. Sa fille Leah et je pense que l'autre à coté c'est Jared. Il était l'ami de mon papa. Jared est cool, mais Leah peut être grincheuse parfois. Maman dit que c'est elle a toujours ses PMS _(nota : syndrome prémenstruel)_, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. ».

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie monter en moi alors que je vois Bella et Jared discuter et rigoler ensemble. Ils se tiennent un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe. Je voudrais être capable d'aller dehors et de parler à ses amis. J'aimerais apprendre à tous les connaître, et leur dire combien j'aime Bella.

Je me tourne pour finir d'attacher les boutons du gilet de Cormac lorsque j'entends Bella m'appeler.

« Edward ! ».

Sans interrompre ce que je suis en train de faire je réponds « Oui ? ».

Elle m'appelle encore « EDWARD ! ».

Je réponds de manière plus impatiente « Oui ? ». Je me redresse. Je me défroisse un peu et regarde Bella. Ses yeux scanne le jardin et me survole, ne croisant pas les miens.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je pourrais jurer qu'il s'est arrêté.

Elle continue à scruter le jardin, me cherchant toujours. Je l'appelle « Bella? ». Ma voix tremble et craque. Je commence à respirer lourdement. « Bella? ». Rien ne se passe. Elle passe devant moi, bougonnant en entrant dans la maison.

« Putain mais où est ce qu'il est? Il était là il y a une minute. ».

J'essaie de marcher près d'elle, mais mes jambes tremblent trop, alors je m'appuie sur le mur pour me maintenir debout. La peine qui me consume est insupportable. Ses magnifiques yeux bruns passent devant les miens comme si je n'étais pas là. Comme si j'étais invisible.

Comme si je n'existe pas.

Rapidement, la plupart des personnes sont arrivées, et je suis poussé tout au fond du jardin. Bella est complètement en mode hôtesse Elle se mélange à la foule, riant, dansant et je ne suis pas là. C'est comme si j'assistais à tout ça de l'extérieur, ou d'une fenêtre.

Je vois Madame Clearwater, et d'autres femmes, se plaindre des calories dans tous les desserts, et pourtant en piquer une autre part lorsque personne ne regarde. Je vois Alice et Jasper se regarder amoureusement dans les yeux lorsqu'ils sont en train de danser. Rosalie et Leah discutent près du bar. Charlie se tient avec quelques hommes, dont un que je reconnais, Mike Newton. Assez régulièrement, Charlie lance un regard vers Bella, qui se tient près de Jared. Leurs têtes étant proches l'une de l'autre, discutant du bon vieux temps.

Je vois tout et pourtant je n'en fais pas parti. Je ne suis pas là. Je n'existe pas pour ces personnes.

« Edward ! ». Bella attrape ma main par derrière. « Où est ce que tu étais? Je te cherche depuis une heure. ».

Je réponds faiblement « J'étais là. ». Je suis trop choqué qu'elle puisse me parler, je n'arrive plus à en faire autant. Le soulagement qu'elle puisse me revoir à nouveau est immense.

« Je suis passée par ici au moins cinq fois et tu n'étais pas là. ». Elle me répond avec colère , mais ses traits s'adoucissent lorsqu'elle voit dans quel état terrible je suis.

« Oh mon chéri, est ce que ça va? ». Elle place sa main fraiche sur mon front. « Est ce que tu as mangé quelque chose? ».

Je secoue ma tête. Je me moque de n'avoir rien manger. Je savoure chacun des instants où ses yeux chocolats rencontrent les miens.

« J'allais retirer une pizza du four. Et si je t'en rapportais une part? ». Elle me sourit et touche brièvement ma joue. Elle me met en garde « Restes ici. Je dois te présenter certaines personnes. ».

_Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Je ne vais nul part._

Quelques instants plus tard, Bella revient avec ma part de pizza. Elle marche vers moi. La pizza sent si bon que ma bouche commence à saliver. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais faim. Elle s'arrête devant moi, et je tends le bras pour prendre la pizza. Mais son visage se durcit et elle repart.

« Purée Edward. Où est ce que tu es encore parti maintenant? ».

Je pensais que la première fois était insupportable, mais le fait qu'elle me soit encore arraché est cent fois pire. Toute ma force me quitte. Mes genoux me lâchent et je tombe sur le sol. Je me recule contre le mur de la maison et place ma tête dans mes mains.

Mon magnifique ange est en train de me quitter. Elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Elle détend ses ailes et s'envole.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête pour voir Cormac me fixer tristement. Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Ça commence c'est ça? ».

Je n'ai plus de voix alors je ne fais qu'acquiescer faiblement.

C'est le plus dur lorsqu'on est un ami imaginaire. C'est le moment où ma joie s'arrête.

Et cette partie est loin d'être ma préférée.

*+*+*+*+*

_**C'est tellement triste que je me suis sapée moi même ma fin de journée...**_

_**ça donne envie d'aller manger du chocolat...**_

_**Jared serait il celui qui doit remplacer Edward? Bella a t elle encore besoin d'Edward maintenant que tout va bien dans sa vie? Oui vous me direz on a toutes (et tous, oui je sais qu'il y en a) besoin d'un Edward dans sa vie...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	24. Chapitre 24

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 24. Finir par comprendre.**

**BPOV**

Mais où sur terre est encore parti Edward? Il est parti sans dire au revoir. Est ce qu'il est en colère après moi pour une quelconque raison? La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il ne semblait pas fâché, mais il semblait malade. Peut être est il parti tôt parce qu'il ne se sent pas bien.

Il est plus de deux heures du matin lorsque le dernier de mes invités s'en va. Je suis crevée mais heureuse du succès de ma soirée. Beaucoup de gens ont promis de passer la semaine prochaine pour l'ouverture de mon exposition. Je me suis beaucoup amusée ce soir. Je ne pensais pas être capable de gérer la foule mais c'était bien plus facile que je ne l'imaginais. J'aime beaucoup la compagnie des gens de cette ville, et surtout celle de Jared. J'avais oublié combien nous étions proches. C'était sympa de parler du bon vieux temps. Lorsqu'on trainait dans La Push. Kim. Sam. Mais Edward me manquait tout de même. Il était supposé être à mes côtés ce soir. J'espérais le présenter à ma famille et à mes amis. Mais dès que le moment est venu, il était introuvable. Je suis déçue, mais il y aura d'autres occasions de le présenter à tout le monde.

Je commence à nettoyer toutes les saletés, mais ma fatigue a prit le dessus, alors je me traine dans les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre. Le nettoyage peut attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Je me change pour mettre mon pyjama et grimpe dans mon lit aux draps fraichement changés. Je me blottis dans la fraiche et douce couverture et m'endors rapidement.

Je rêve. Au sujet d'une prairie. Une magnifique prairie remplie de fleurs sauvages. C'est la même que celle où nous étions avec Edward et Cormac, où l'on dansait. Le soleil brille dans un ciel bleu, et je danse. Je virevolte en cercle, sans ressentir de vertige. Je chante une chanson que je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête depuis près de deux mois et demi. Je suis si heureuse de danser dans cette prairie. Je ne veux pas en partir.

Une voix mélodieuse murmure « Bella... ». Je continue à virevolter dans la prairie. Personne d'autre n'est présent. « Bella... ». La voix m'appelle encore, l'air inquiète. Cette fois, mon corps commence à se secouer doucement. « J'ai besoin que tu te réveille mon amour. Je dois te parler. C'est vraiment important. ».

Je réponds avec une voix ensommeillée « Mmm? ».

La voix murmure à nouveau « Allez Bella. Ouvres les yeux. ». Elle est si familière. Elle est douce, comme du velours.

J'ouvre un peu mes yeux et me retrouve en face du séduisant visage d'Edward. Il a l'air si inquiet que je lève ma main pour la placer sur sa joue. Il respire profondément dans le creux de ma main, et durant quelques instants, nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Son visage semble s'éclairer un peu lorsqu'il me voit.

« Tu n'as pas idée de combien ça me fait plaisir lorsque tes magnifiques yeux sont plongés dans les miens. ».

« Hum mmm. ».Mes yeux se referment. Je perds mon combat contre le sommeil et je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que peut me raconter Edward. Je sais que je rêve mais je n'arrive pas à garder mes yeux ouverts.

« Bella, mon amour? Est ce que tu peux m'entendre? ».

« Mmmm.? ». C'est tout ce que je peux répondre et je continue à virevolter, encore et encore et encore.

« Bella, je suis venu te dire au revoir. Je dois partir. ».

Je murmure « Tu.. viens d'arriver... restes... dors.... ».

« J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas. Rappelles toi, je t'ai dit que je resterais à Forks aussi longtemps que mon travail me le permettrait. Hé bien, mon temps est fini. Je ne suis plus utile maintenant, alors je dois partir. ».

Je sens son haleine fraiche sur mon cou et je peux sentir sa peau. Pin. Comme s'il venait de rentrer d'une balade.

« Pourquoi? ».

« Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu vas bientôt arrêter de me voir. Quelqu'un d'autre va avoir besoin de moi maintenant. ». Il murmure doucement dans mes cheveux. Je me redresse un peu, mes yeux toujours fermés et je passe doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Dans mon rêve, je suis en train de courir dans la prairie. Edward est avec moi maintenant. Il court après moi alors que je lui échappe et que je danse parmi les fleurs.

« Bella, je voulais te dire que je suis si heureux de t'avoir rencontrée. ». Il ôte une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. « Mais maintenant, il est temps pour nous de nous séparer. ».

Je murmure endormie « Ne pars pas. Restes. Tu me l'as promis. ». Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. On s'amuse trop.

« Je dois partir. Essaies de comprendre. ». Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui me fait stopper et le regarder. Ses épaules sont tombantes, ses yeux baissés. Son visage est emplit de tristesse. Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir ainsi. Dans mon rêve, je marche vers lui et l'entoure de mes bras.

« Chut.. Edward. ». J'attrape son visage avec douceur. Je murmure contre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime. Ne l'oublies pas. ».

« Je pense que je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu Bella. Je t'aime maintenant et continuerais à t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. ».

Il m'embrasse à ce moment. C'est doux et tendre, mais plein d'émotions. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Mais il le fait.

Je regarde dans la prairie. Il n'est plus là. Je suis seule. Encore.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent au chant d'un coq. Je m'appuie sur un coude et chancelante, fait le tour de la pièce du regard. Il n'y a personne. La chambre est vide. Le soleil se lève doucement derrière les collines, alors je me rallonge, ferme les yeux et continue à rêver.

+*+*+*+*

_**Quatre jours plus tard...**_

Ces derniers jours, je traine dans la maison en jogging et en t shirt. Je rentre dans chaque pièce, en fait le tour et ressors. Je cherche quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. C'est tellement frustrant. Je vais dans le séjour. Cormac est là, mangeant un bol de Coco pops et regardant un dessins animés à la télévision.

« Hé mec. Qu'est ce que tu regardes? ». Je m'assois près de lui et commence à tripoter ses cheveux. Il me regarde. Il a des céréales collées autour de la bouche.

« Les Morbegs. ».

« Les morbegs? ».

« Ouais. Le orange est Rossa et le vert c'est Molly. ».

Je le corrige « OUI. ». Puis je réponds « Ils ont l'air... intéressant. ». honnêtement, je pense surtout qu'ils ressemblent à deux grosses balles de fourrure avec des bonnets de nuit en guise d'oreilles.

« Pourquoi ne joues tu pas dehors? C'est une belle journée. Et si on disait à Tom de venir? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu. ».

Il me répond tristement « Tom et moi ne sommes plus amis. ». Il semble prêt à pleurer. Je le serre fermement dans mes bras et embrasse sa tête.

« Est ce que tu veux que j'aille lui en parler? ».

Il hausse les épaules et continue à manger ses céréales.

« Tu sais, je sais moi aussi, ce que c'est quand un ami te manque. Je n'ai pas vu Edward depuis un moment et il me manque. ».

Il soupire et me dit « Je sais. Il était mon ami à moi aussi. Il va me manquer. ».

Je tente de lui remonter le moral « Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Il n'est pas parti pour toujours. Il va surement revenir dans quelques jours. ».

Il secoue sa tête. « Non. Il a dit qu'il devait partir car nous n'avons plus besoin de lui. Et il y a d'autres garçons et d'autres filles qui ont besoin de son aide. Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas être triste car j'ai plein de gens qui m'aiment. ».

« Quoi? ». Je dit brusquement « Quand est ce qu'il a dit ça? ». Je dois faire en sorte de ne pas lui crier dessus car il n'a que huit ans.

« Il me l'a dit le soir de la fête. Il a dit qu'il allait redevenir invisible et donc il est venu me dire au revoir. ».

_Invisible?_

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée? Pourquoi Edward dirait il qu'il redeviendrait invisible? Peut être qu'il est fou en fait.

Je dit avec colère « Et pourquoi il ne serait pas venu me dire au revoir? ». comment peut il faire une chose pareille? Il dirait au revoir à Cormac mais pas à moi? Je pensais qu'il m'aimait.

« Mais il l'a fait. ». Cormac me regarde confus. « Je l'ai vu. Il est allé dans ta chambre après la fête. Et je l'ai entendu te parler. ».

C'est à ce moment que je me suis souvenue de mon rêve. Celui dans la prairie. Il a vraiment tenter de me parler, et j'ai stupidement cru que c'était un rêve.

Ces derniers jours, j'ai erré dans la maison, me sentant perdu parce que je n'avais pas encore réaliser que j'avais vraiment perdu Edward. Dans mes rêves et dans la réalité.

Je peux sentir mes larmes monter, mais je sais que je ne dois pas pleurer devant Cormac. Il entoure ses petits bras autour de moi, et je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus. Je ne peux penser qu'à une chose. Je murmure.

« Eriaf Eriorc ».

Cormac ricane doucement. « Ouais. C'est un jeu qu'on jouait avec Edward. C'est parler à l'envers. ».

Il me prend quelques secondes pour réaliser.

_Faire croire._

+*+*+*+*

Je laisse Cormac chez nounou Karen et durant tout le trajet en voiture je repense à toutes les fois où j'étais avec Edward. Nous étions ensemble en public n'est ce pas? Je repasse au peigne fin tous mes souvenirs, et je me rends compte que pas une fois nous étions en présence d'autres personnes ensemble. Ce n'était que Edward et moi, souvent avec Cormac aussi. À la soirée, il a disparu et je ne pouvais le trouver nul part. Alors ça ne sert à rien de demander aux invités s'ils l'ont vu. En plus ça mettrait trop de temps.

Lorsque je repense à la soirée, Jared me vient à l'esprit. Soudain, j'ai un déclic. Jared et Paul. Bien sûr ! Après notre matinée dans la prairie, Jared et Paul sont venus me parler de Rose. Edward était là. Ils ont dû le voir.

Je conduis près de seize kilomètres heure au dessus de la limite autorisée jusqu'au poste de police de Forks. Phil est à l'accueil aujourd'hui. Il avait l'habitude de travailler avec Charlie, mais il est plus jeune que lui, de quelques années.

« Salut Phil. Est ce que Jared ou Paul travaillent aujourd'hui? ».

« Salut Bella. Ouais, Jared est là. Je vais le chercher pour toi. Pourquoi ne tu ne prendrais pas un siège? ». Il disparaît derrière une porte. Quelques instants plus tard, il est de retour avec Jared.

« Salut Bella... ». Il semble confus. « Qu'est ce qui t'amènes? ».

« Hum... est ce qu'il y a un endroit où on pourrait discuter? ».

« Ouais, bien sur. Viens avec moi, on va dans mon bureau. ». Je le suis et on va dans son bureau.

Il s'assoit derrière son bureau, qui est recouvert de papiers, et m'indique le siège vide devant lui. Je l'ignore et commence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Alors de quoi veux tu parler Bella? ».

Je reste silencieuse, essayant d'y voir clair dans mes idées. Tout est si confus. Et je sais que si je tente de l'expliquer, je vais avoir l'air d'une dingue.

« Je suis désolée Jared. Tu te rappelles cette fois où tu es venu pour me parler de Rose? ».

Il a toujours l'air aussi confus. « Hum, Ouais. Pourquoi. ».

Je fais toujours les cent pas, une main sur la hanche, et l'autre sur mon front.

« Ça va te sembler étrange mais est ce que tu te rappelles qui il y avait avec nous ce jour là? ».

Il répond simplement « Ouais. Toi, Cormac, Paul et moi. ».

Ce petit espoir qui se tenait en moi tel une petite étincelle, s'étouffe et vacille.

« Personne d'autre? ».

« Non. Pourquoi? ».

Je dis avec lassitude. « Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir vu Edward avec nous. Un homme grand, cheveux couleur bronze et yeux verts. ».

« Non, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Par contre, je me rappelle que tu as mentionner un Edward à Cormac. Tu lui as dit d'emmener Cormac dans le jardin d'hiver ou un truc dans le genre. Je trouvais ça un peu bizarre. C'était comme si tu parlais toute seule. ».

« Je ne suis pas folle. ». Je dis abruptement « Il était là. ».

« Bella, je suis désolé. Les seules personnes que j'ai pu voir étaient les quatre d'entre nous. ». Il semble vraiment désolé.

Je dis, plus pour moi même qu'à un autre « Mais il me paraissait si réel. ».

Je bafouille rapidement « Je...hum... je dois y aller maintenant. Je désolé de t'avoir déranger. ». Je me dépêche vers la porte.

Jared m'appelle « Bella... Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. ».

+*+*+*+*+*

Cette nuit, je suis allongée dans mon lit, me remémorant tout ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas dormir. Je me tourne et bouge durant des heures mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Je regarde le réveil.

02h55

Je me redresse dans mon lit et parle à haute voix pour moi même. D'une voix ferme et confiante.

« Qu'ils aillent au diable. J'y crois ! ».

Je rejette les couvertures et commence à danser dans la pièce. J'arrive juste à imaginer Edward dansant et riant avec moi pour fêter ça.

+*+*+*+*

_**Là la chanson de Beyoncé 'Sweet Dreams' est parfaite pour ce chapitre !**_

_**Moins triste que le précédent mais quand même... je vais finir par vider mon placard à confiserie à ce rythme....**_

_**bon oui ce n'est pas mon placard mais celui des mômes normalement mais c'est pareil... hum... ^^'**_

**_Est ce qu'on passe pas un cap de la folie lorsqu'on commence à imaginer un ami imaginaire?_**

**_Par contre : je tiens à m'excuser encore de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews; j'abuse déjà de la gentillesse d'une copine pour utiliser son pc et j'ai juste le temps de survoler mes messages sans pour autant pouvoir y répondre... mais en tout cas sachez que j'adore (et je lis) tout ce que vous m'envoyez !_**

_**à bientôt !**_


	25. Chapitre 25

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 25. L'exposition.**

**BPOV**

Cette dernière semaine à été plus que difficile, mais je remercie Alice et Rose qui sont restées à mes cotés. J'ai du leur dire qu'Edward a dû partir à cause de son 'travail' et qu'il n'y a pas de possibilité pour nous de continuer notre romance. Je leurs ai dit que nous ne cherchions pas quelque chose de sérieux, et que j'allais bien. Je ne les ai pas trompées. Elles savent que je suis véritablement blessée. Elles savent que son départ a laissé un trou douloureux dans mon cœur et qu'il ne se rempliera pas d'aussitôt.

On a enchainer des tas de nuits entre filles, des tonnes de crèmes glacées, de chocolat et des mouchoirs. Elles m'ont aussi aidée à finir tous les détails pour l'exposition, qui d'ailleurs commence aujourd'hui.

« Maman, à quelle heure doit on partir pour le musée? ». Cormac me demande cela lorsqu'il rentre dans ma chambre. Tom est derrière lui timide. Ils se sont réconciliés après leur dispute. C'était à propos de quelque chose d'idiot. Apparemment, Cormac voulait jouer à un jeu et Tom voulait faire autre chose. Et cela à créer le désaccord. Heureusement, ça s'est rapidement résolu et ce sont de nouveau les meilleurs copains.

« On part dans quelques minutes. Je vous dépose Tom et toi chez Alice, et ensuite je vous retrouve là bas. ».

Il boude « Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne peut pas venir avec toi maintenant? ». Il se jette sur mon lit. Je vais près de lui et commence à le chatouiller.

Je ris « Allez Tom, viens m'aider. ». Il commence à ricaner et m'aide à chatouiller Cormac. « Parce que mon petit homme, ça ne serait plus une surprise sinon. ». Je le laisse s'assoir, et il halète lourdement à force de rire.

Il soupire « OK. ». Ils se lèvent et se dirigent vers la porte. Cormac se tourne pour me sourire avant de descendre, Tom le suivant de près.

Je me lève et me regarde dans le miroir. Alice et Rose m'ont laissé me préparer toute seule pour une fois, et je suis surprise du résultat. J'ai légèrement bouclé mes cheveux, et ils retombent doucement autour de mon visage. Mon maquillage est léger, un peu de fond de teint, d'eye liner et de baume à lèvres. Mes cils sont assez sombres et longs sans mascara, alors je n'en mets pas. Alice et Rose m'ont emmenée faire du shopping pour trouver une tenue. Bien sûr, avec elles, je suis rentrée chez moi avec une nouvelle garde robe plutôt que quelques articles. Je l'ai réduite à trois tenues différentes, et j'ai choisi une robe de cocktail lilas, sans manches. Elle a trois fleurs blanches au niveau de la taille empire et honnêtement j'ai l'air génial dedans. J'ai choisi une paire de ballerines lilas assorties. Après avoir farfouiller dans ma boite à bijoux, j'ai trouvé un tour de cou et un bracelet qui iront avec la robe. Je pense qu'elles vont être fières de moi.

Je dépose Cormac chez Alice et me dirige vers le musée. J'ai tout de près, mais je veux tout de même venir en avance et être sûre que tout est parfait. Je suis une boule de nerfs, mes mains tremblent, et mon cœur bat si fort qu'il risque de sortir de ma poitrine. Je sais que si Edward était là, il serait capable de me calmer. Il saurait exactement quoi dire.

Alors, je pense à lui. Je pense à ce qu'il me dirait. J'imagine qu'il est près de moi, frottant des cercles calmants sur mon dos comme il a l'habitude de faire. Je l'imagine m'embrassant doucement sous mon lobe d'oreille et me murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était là mais lorsque je me suis retournée, il n'y avait rien.

Je regarde ma montre et sursaute. Il est presque l'heure pour que mon public arrive. Je suis assise depuis près d'une heure à penser à Edward et le temps s'est envolé. Je cours pour vérifier si tout est prêt. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il y ait une table et des chaises pour que les plus jeunes puissent patienter. Ils pourront faire des coloriages et jouer avec les quelques jouets disponibles.

Ryan, un de mes collègues, entre et regarde abasourdi autour de lui. Il fait un tour sur lui même et regarde même le plafond. Il dit doucement avec son accent anglais.

« Ouah Bella. C'est incroyable. ».

« Merci Ryan. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? ».

Il secoue sa tête, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve. « Hum...ouais. Il y a une grande foule dehors. Est ce que je commence à les faire entrer? ».

Je prends une grande inspiration, défroisse ma robe et acquiesce « Oui. C'est maintenant ou jamais. ».

Ryan ouvre les énormes double portes, et la foule commence à entrer. Ils regardent et scrutent. Certains s'arrêtant, alors que les enfants s'arrêtent émerveillés. Après un moment, ils se séparent en petits groupes et se rassemblent devant les différentes œuvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue des photographies car il n'apparait pas dessus. Mais ce à quoi je m'attendais. La plupart des gens ne peuvent écarter leur regard du plafond. Et j'en suis ravie, car c'est la partie que je préfère. Ces photos sont les plus précieuses. Elles détiennent mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Tout le monde me félicite alors que je me mélange à la foule. Je viens de passer le coin des enfants lorsque je remarque une petite fille assise dans son coin. Elle n'est qu'un bébé, elle doit avoir environ trois ans. Je réalise qu'elle se présente à l'air et au vent. Je reste sur place et écoute un peu plus. Alors elle commence à fredonner cette mélodie qui m'est si familière. C'est celle dont je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête depuis plusieurs mois. Je me souris et continue à marcher. Je sais qu'il est là. Il m'a dit qu'il ne manquerait pas ce moment. Et il n'aurait pas imaginer rompre sa promesse. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il est présent m'aide à me détendre. Je ferme les yeux et soupire, écoutant la mélodie.

Je murmure « Merci » dans l'air. J'ai juste besoin qu'il sache que je comprends et que je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Je sais qu'il m'entend.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**EPOV**

En entrant dans la salle d'exposition, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je sais que ça va être merveilleux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Des centaines de photos sont disposées le long des murs mais la plus belle partie est le plafond. Bella a des photos des Deltas des Aquarides couvrant tout le plafond, donc maintenant ça fait comme s'il y avait une réelle pluie de météorites dans la salle. Les images de nos jours ensemble sont aussi là. Cormac sautant avec les papillons. Bella dansant avec lui. Un diner au chandelle sur la table avec la nappe soulevée par la brise. Elles sont toutes là. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas dessus. Enfin, j'y suis, mais personne ne peut m'y voir. Je veux dire, si personne ne peut me voir dans la vraie vie, alors comment pourrait on sur une photographie?

Bella est là, l'air toujours aussi magnifique. Sa robe est de toute beauté. Elle accentue ses courbes délicieusement. Ses cheveux brillent grâce à la lumière provenant de la fenêtre. Elle a l'air heureuse, mais mal à l'aise avec son environnement. Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis là, pour la soutenir. Je peux quand même la soutenir même si elle ne me voit pas n'est ce pas?

Toute ma famille est là pour voir Bella et me supporter. Ils savent que je veux être présent. Il y a une petite fille assise toute seule dans un coin. Kim va s'assoir près d'elle sur le sol. Elles commencent à se parler, et Kim entreprend de fredonner ma mélodie ce que la petite essaie de copier. Je vois Bella passer à coté de l'enfant. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est arrêtée pour écouter la petite parler à Kim. Lorsqu'elles ont commencé à fredonner, Bella est repartie, mais je suis presque sûr de l'avoir vu sourire. Est ce que ça veut dire qu'elle a compris? Est ce que ça veut dire que Bella sait que je suis là pour l'encourager? Je dois le savoir. Je la suis de manière rapprochée dans la salle. Elle semble bien plus relaxée que lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois. Elle se tient près d'une fenêtre, et reste là, regardant la foule. Je la vois soupirer et murmurer dans le vide « Merci. ».

Je sais qu'elle a compris. Elle me fait savoir qu'elle a tout compris. Elle n'est pas en colère. Elle ne va pas m'en tenir rigueur.

La vie n'est que rencontres, salutations et au revoir. On rencontre des gens, les salue puis on leur dit au revoir. Mais parfois, il y a des personnes que vous rencontrez et qui marquent votre vie, votre âme. Je sais que Bella est de ceux là. Dans notre code de conduite, nous ne sommes pas censés avoir des préférés. Mais Bella...Hé bien, Bella est meilleure que le coloriage. Bella est meilleure que le football. Elle est même meilleure que les sandwichs au poulet.

De tout ce qui existe, elle est de loin ma préférée.

+*+*+*+*+*

Après notre retour au quartier général, Carlisle m'appelle dans son bureau. Sur son bureau, sont installés des piles de gros bouquins, la plupart sont ouverts.

« S'il te plait, assis toi. » Il m'indique la chaise devant son bureau. Il s'assoit en même temps dans son grand fauteuil en cuir, et repose la tête dans ses mains.

Il commence « Edward, c'est vraiment difficile pour moi. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas par où commencer. ».

« Je suis désolé car je t'ai menti, Edward. Je t'ai menti au sujet de quelque chose d'important. ».

Je suis confus. « Sur quoi m'aurais tu menti? ». Pour quelle raison m'aurait il menti?

« Si tu pouvais être avec Bella, pour de vrai, qu'est ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour y parvenir? ». Il parle prudemment, comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction.

« Tout. Tout ce qu'il faudrait. Je le ferais. ». En toute confiance. Il n'y a même pas de question à se poser à ce sujet. Bella est ma vie. Et elle le sera toujours.

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça, mais je devais m'en assurer. Je ne veux pas que tu puisse utiliser cette chance pour que tu le regrettes par la suite. »

« Quelle chance? ». Ma voix est pleine d'espoir. Il ne peut réellement pas dire ce que je pense qu'il compte faire. Peut il y avoir une, même infime, chance que je sois avec Bella? Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt?

« Il y a une possibilité pour toi d'être avec Bella et Cormac. ».

« Quoi? Comment? ».

« Tu dois devenir humain. ».

« Mais comment? Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit avant? ». Il y a tellement de questions à poser, et tout est tellement confus.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant car je voulais être absolument sûr que tu aimes réellement et profondément Bella. Je voulais être sûr que tu n'auras pas de regrets. ».

« Mais... Mais, tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Sarah et toi d'être ensemble alors pourquoi maintenant il y en aurait un pour Bella et moi? ».

« J'ai menti. ». Il hausse les épaules. « Sarah et moi avons découvert cela. C'est écrit dans ces livres. Je voulais être humain et rester avec elle, mais elle m'a dit de ne pas le faire. Elle savait qu'il y a tant de personnes que je peux aider. Je devais aussi être séparé de ma famille et elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que je souffre à cause d'elle. Alors elle a prit la décision pour moi. ».

Je constate « Elle a choisi que tu restes avec nous. ».

Carlisle acquiesce et soupire profondément.

« Je ne serais plus capable de te voir ou encore Esmée. Ni aucun des membres du gang. Je n'aurais plus la possibilité de voir ma famille. ».

Carlisle acquiesce encore. « J'en ai bien peur. ». On reste silencieux un moment. « Mais regardes d'un autre point de vue Edward, tu peux avoir une nouvelle famille avec Bella et Cormac, et nous serons toujours là, à veiller sur toi. ».

Je souris légèrement et le regarde. Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux. « Alors Edward, quel sera ton choix? Veux tu rester avec nous ou être humain avec Bella? Même si je pense déjà connaître la réponse. ».

« Oui Carlisle, je veux être avec Bella. ».

« OK. Alors, je vais joindre le service technique pour te créer un passé, un certificat de naissance, des permis etc.. Je suppose que tu veux dire au revoir à tout le monde avant de partir. ».

Je vais vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il me murmure.

« Tu vas me manquer mon fils. ».

« Merci pour tout. ».

Je suis empli de joie, elle est dans chaque recoins et parcelles de mon être. Je ne peux pas croire ce qui m'arrive. Je vais avoir la possibilité de vivre ma vie avec Bella et Cormac.

=*=*=*=*=*

_**Bon alors j'ai Kinder et Haagen Daas qui me remercient pour les chapitres déprimants que j'ai publié, vu le taux de dépression créé ce week end... ^^**_

_**mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre qui sent bon le happy end vous a plus.**_

_**Plus que le final !**_

_**Ah ! J'ai mon nouveau pc ! Il me faut un peu de temps pour m'y habituer et j'entame une nouvelle histoire !**_

_**Merci pour vos coms, et vos messages !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	26. Chapitre 26

_**If You Could See Me Now (Si tu peux me voir maintenant)**_

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**IYCSMN , à CharmingAndInsane**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

**Chapitre 26. Un visage familier.**

**BPOV**

La pluie tombe et fait comme un rideau tombant du ciel. 'tap, tap,tap'. Rythme régulier frappant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le ciel est d'un gris terne. Le soleil tente des percées pour briller au travers des nuages. Malgré tout, c'est une journée normale à Forks. Je me tiens dans la cuisine, faisant des enchiladas à diner pour Cormac et moi, lorsqu'il fait passer sa tête par la porte.

« Maman, il y a quelqu'un qui emménage en face de chez nous. ».

« Vraiment? ». Je me tourne vers lui. « Et si nous allions leur rendre visite après le diner? Leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans la résidence et tout. ».

Son visage s'éclaire. « OK ». Il marche vers la porte. En la fermant, je l'entends marmonner quelque chose, mais tout ce que je peux capter ce sont les mots 'demande' et 'chien'. Je ris. Cormac aime vraiment les chiens. Son anniversaire approche, et un chien serait une bonne idée comme cadeau. Je décide donc de l'emmener avec moi au chenil la semaine prochaine pour en choisir un.

Après avoir mis le diner sur le feu, je vais dans la maison, nettoyant, aspirant et polissant jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêt.

« Cormac, le diner est prêt. ». Je vais dans sa chambre, où il est assis, fixant par la fenêtre Je me tiens près de lui et regarde moi aussi. Il regarde les personnes emménageant à coté. En fait, d'après ce que je peux voir, il n'y a qu'une seule personne. Je suppose que c'est un homme car toutes les personnes visibles sont des hommes. Donc logiquement, l'un d'entre eux est mon nouveau voisin. Je dois enquêter sur ça plus tard. Il, quel qu'il soit, semble assez bien lotis. Il y a une volvo argentée, brillante et neuve garée dans son allée.

Je reste là durant plusieurs minutes et finalement trouve celui qui serait mon nouveau voisin. Il est assez grand, mais je ne parviens pas à distinguer son visage, car il a la capuche de son sweat qui le protège de la pluie. Purée, c'est vraiment pas le jour à choisir pour déménager. Je suis désolé pour eux. Peut être que plus tard, je pourrais lui apporter de la soupe et des sandwiches au cas où il se sent mal.

« Maman, tu n'as pas dit que le diner est prêt, genre, il y a vingt minutes de ça? ».

Merde ! Je descends les escaliers en courant pour trouver les enchiladas complètement cramés. Je soupire, gratte les dégâts dans la poubelle et trempe le plat dans l'eau. Après avoir farfouiller dans le frigo pour trouver quelque chose à manger, je finis par faire une salade, un poulet cuit du magasin et un reste de la soupe d'hier. Je suppose que ça suffira. Une soupe de poulet et une petite salade. Je réchauffe la soupe pour Cormac et laisse le reste pour l'apporter au voisin plus tard. Je fais aussi quelques sandwiches au poulet.

Après notre diner, je dis à Cormac de faire ses devoirs avant qu'on aille voir le nouveau voisin. Il est presque dix sept heures. Ce n'est pas trop tard pour une visite n'est ce pas?

Traversant la rue, je me demande comment il va réagir. Qu'est ce que je ferais si je venais d'emménager et que quelqu'un tape à ma porte pour m'offrir de la soupe et des sandwiches? Hé bien, je ne sais pas du tout car je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans ce type de situation.

Je sonne à la porte et attends une réponse.

« Maman, si il a un chien est ce que je pourrais jouer avec lui? ».

Je baisse la tête pour regarder mon fils. « Chut, on doit, avant toute chose, savoir s'il a un chien. ».

Une voix veloutée répond « Désolé, mais je n'en ai pas. ». Une voix très familière, je dois rajouter. Trop familière. Je relève ma tête brusquement et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

_Ce n'est pas possible..._

c'est Edward, mais ça ne peut pas être mon Edward. C'est jusque quelqu'un qui ressemble à Edward, mais qui en plus parle comme lui et sentirait comme lui. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, mais je dois inhaler profondément pour m'habituer avec cette magnifique odeur qui est la sienne.

Cet Edward est le double de mon Edward. Les mêmes cheveux bronze en pagaille dont les mèches lui tombent sur les yeux. Les mêmes piscines émeraude pour ses yeux. Et même des converses bleues identiques à celles qu'il portait tout le temps. Ça doit être une sorte de rêve. Ça ne peut pas être réel.

« Salut, je suis Edward. ». Il me tend sa main et je la prends. Lorsque sa peau touche la mienne, je ressens la même décharge électrique qui parcourt mon corps; mettant mes nerfs en feu. Un frisson évident court le long de ma colonne. Je pique un fard à cette si évidente réaction. Le clone d'Edward lance un sourire narquois à ma réaction et me fait un clin d'œil

« Je suis...hum... Bella. ». Génial, maintenant je ne suis même pas capable de former une phrase correctement. « On vous apporte un peu de soupe et quelques sandwiches. J'ai pensé que vous en aimeriez un peu car on vous a vu plus tôt Je veux dire... je ne vous regardais pas. Je vous ai vu... plus tôt, c'est ça, alors que vous déménagiez. Il pleuvait et... ». Je bafouille et rougis encore plus.

« Hé bien, c'est très gentil de votre part. Pourquoi vous n'entriez pas, je réchauffe tout ça et vous pouvez en avoir un peu. ». Il me sourit gentiment.

« Merci, mais nous avons déjà diner. Je vous ai apporté de la soupe et des sandwiches au poulet; est ce que c'est bon? ». Son visage s'affaisse un peu, mais une seconde plus tard, il sort le même sourire éblouissant qui rend mes genoux tout faibles. Mon Edward souriait toujours ainsi.

« Alors, entrez tout de même, et merci. Le poulet est de loin mon préféré. ». Il sourit et me refait un clin d'œil

Cette homme ne peut réellement pas être Edward. Je veux dire, pour une raison, les autres personnes peuvent le voir. À moins qu'il y a une quelconque façon pour une personne comme lui d'être... hum... normal.

Je veux rester avec cet homme encore un peu. Même si il n'est pas mon Edward, il serait un remplacement assez génial.

« Merci. ». Il se place sur le coté et nous laisse passer. Cormac qui palpitait sur place durant toute notre conversation, court devant lui et dans la maison.

« Merci Edward. C'est chouette de te revoir. ». Il crie en riant.

« Pas de problème Mac. ».

_Attendez !_

Comment est ce qu'il connait le surnom de Cormac, à moins, bien sûr, qu'il soit mon vrai Edward? Mais ce n'est pas impossible. Je commence doucement à penser que peut être ça peut être vrai, mais si c'est bien le cas, je suis bien plus que confuse. Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi tout le monde peut voir Edward maintenant et pas auparavant?

« Entre Bella. ». Il m'offre sa main encore une fois et me fait doucement rentrer à l'intérieur. Il me rapproche de lui avec douceur, et je me glace. Je ne connais pas cet homme. Il ressemble peut être à Edward, il sonne peut être comme lui, mais c'est impossible, il ne peut pas être mon Edward.

« Chut...Bella. ». Il murmure. « C'est bon. C'est moi. Vraiment ! ».

Je veux le croire. Vraiment, je le veux, mais ça semble tellement impossible. Il commence à fredonner quelque chose. Une mélodie si familière. Celle que ni Cormac ni moi même n'arrivons à ôter de notre esprit depuis que l'on connait Edward. Celle que la petite fille fredonnait lors de mon exposition. C'est ma mélodie, ma berceuse.

Il chuchote encore avant de me sourire « Oh, et Bella, ton exposition était fabuleuse. ».

Je le fixe. Je tente de déchiffrer son regard, cherchant un indice. Je ne sais quoi exactement. Quelque chose prouvant le contraire. Je ne trouve rien, et je suis si comblée de bonheur. Je ne trouve pas la moindre trace de mensonge, ni même de plaisanterie.

C'est réel. Edward est là, devant moi. Il est là, et je suis dans ses bras.

Lorsque ses lèvres trouvent les miennes, j'ai l'impression d'être emportée par l'euphorie et la joie qui coulent dans mes veines. On va si bien ensemble, comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle, deux parties d'un tout. Il est autant une partie de moi que j'en suis une de lui. Et rien ne nous séparera encore une fois.

« Bienvenu à la maison Edward. ».

« Heureux d'être là mon amour. ».

Tout est parfait, même si je sais que ça ne sera pas ainsi toute notre vie. Nous traverserons des difficultés quelques fois, mais c'est comme dans toutes les relations. Nous réglerons ça ensemble, comme une famille. Notre famille. Edward, Cormac et moi.

Fin.

=*=*=*=*=*=

_**Le happy end que tout le monde attendait !**_

_**À l'heure où je finis ce chapitre, j'ai déjà commencé la prochaine trad (en espérant qu'elle vous plaira).**_

_**en tout cas, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lues cette fic, qui m'ont apportés leur soutien.**_

_**Je remercie bien sûr l'auteur qui m'a autorisée à traduire cette fabuleuse histoire !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
